Chains of Hope
by Yoshimara
Summary: Cloud has lived in the 'underground market' since he could remember until he met Vincent. Will the used and abused blonde be able to live again? CloudxVincent, warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

* * *

**Warnings: If you are uncomfortable with malexmale, power-exchange, depressive situations, language, violence, or are just a prude then turn away now. This is your ONLY warning, and I will NOT repeat myself. **

**Chapter 1**

The dirt-floored room was cold and dark as he leaned against the bars that held him away from the world. Those Mako-blue eyes were half-closed and dead, his dry thin lips moving to unspoken words that his mind sang softly. Words of pain and hurt spilled from his inaudible lips, drowning the room around him away. Dirt caked his pale soft skin, thin but muscular body wearing torn rags. His blonde hair that normally stood in spikes as praise to the sun drooped slightly, also stained with dirt. He could feel the soft caress of the cold wind from the high window rush against his skin. He had been in the 'system' for a long time now, bouncing from owner to owner on the black market of Midgar.

_You sink into my clothes,_ his lips bounded, _and this is invasion makes me feel..._ his lips halted as his eyes fluttered closed, picturing before he had been taken and broken. His parents were not wealthy at all, almost broke actually. They sold their only son with the promise of getting him returned home when they had the money. That was ten years ago. Every day for the longest time he had hoped to see his parents in the crowd he faced every night, only to be 'bought' by someone else. After awhile, the feeling faded and he knew he would never be able to return home. _Worthless, hopeless, sick,_ his lips picked up once again, not having a single emotion in his heart or mind as he let the soundless words fall. He rarely slept anymore, and the 'auction' tonight proved worthy as he wasn't picked for once. His blue eyes fluttered open, taking in the darkness around him once again. He saw huddled forms in other cages surrounding the large bricked room.

Cloud wrapped his arms around himself tightly, as if looking for warmth that only lied to him. His gaze moved towards the window and he knew that he should at least try to sleep. Closing his eyes, he pictured life before the transaction for his soul. The happiness that welled between his father and his mother for him, the days he had with his friends. His soft pink tongue darted out dryly to wet his cracked lips, only to act in vain.

Footsteps echoed to his left where the only door was and his eyes fluttered open slightly, still holding their dead look as normal. The door slammed open to reveal a fat man in clothes that seemed too tight to fit with thick brown hair. Those heavy steps walked to Cloud's cage and opened up the door. "Get up, Cloud," a low and gruff voice said, while holding a flashlight up to center it in the boy's face. Cloud lifted his dirty face up to stare into light before rising to his feet slowly. Deep inside, he'd rather take another beating before going anywhere with this man. A large dark hand grabbed his thin arm rough enough to almost break it, causing the little boy to squeak. "You're getting a private viewin', kid." Forcefully, he dragged Cloud down a few hallways and a long flight of steps before going into a large room with a sheer silk red curtain that split half the room up. _Me?_ Cloud thought as his eyes shined slightly when the large man walked off through the curtains. He could hear murmured voices, and then the familiar sound of metal clashing, almost like coins tinkling against one another. "Cloud, come out here!"

Obligingly, Cloud walked through the curtains, his hands folding in front of him after he moved the sheer cloth out of his way. "Yes, sir?" his voice was soft and almost broken. The room was not pretty but not homely either. A few seats sat around a small table, with one that the large man took his seat and across from said man sat another. Raven hair flowed slightly down to his broad shoulders that were hidden underneath a large billowing red cape. A red headband donned his face, hiding it from Clouds' peering eyes. "You're goin with him. Hope you don't come back this time." was all the large man said before tossing a 'good luck' towards the stranger and stalked off. After a moment the new man stood revealing his full height, which seemed to be too tall for Cloud, honestly. The towering man bowed his head down to the blonde, revealing the small slits of crimson eyes peering back into those blue Mako eyes. Cloud didn't fear, nor did he admire, those eyes. He felt nothing, those blue dead eyes staring back into those haunted red orbs. One word was uttered to him before the taller man turned away from him, his cape touching Cloud's cheek, almost caressing it, "Come."

**So? I started writing this in the middle of the night so it might be hazy. If I'm unclear on a few things, please let me know and I'll be sure to clarify! Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

A month had gone by since that night, and Cloud knew at this point that him and his Master, Vincent, weren't exactly close with each other, but tolerated one another's presence. Cloud's eyes opened as he lay on the floor at Vincent's feet, a simple pillow and blanket covering his naked body. His blue Mako eyes saw darkened carpet before thinking _Oh, right. _He sat up slowly before looking towards the window. Close to sunrise, his day had begun. Rising slowly off the floor, he picked the pillow and sheet off of his 'spot'. Turning his head, he looked behind him at the shrouded figure underneath the dark sheets on the large pillow-like bed. Black hair pooled around the hidden face, and Cloud raised a slender eye-brow. _Did he actually sleep this time?_ He thought before folding his sheet in a square and placed it in the corner of the room so Vincent wouldn't trip on it when he woke up. Cloud reached to a chair that sat in front of a desk in the corner of the room to slip on the clothes Vincent had bought him. A pair of black pants with a black sleeveless shirt, a chain sewn into the shoulders and crossing his chest.

Those dead blue eyes once again set themselves to his routine. Cloud silently padded out of the room and across the hall to draw his Master his bath. The bathroom was simple, not much of a woman's touch but it didn't really need one to begin with. An older designed bathtub stood at the other end of the bathroom, with a bowl sink to the door's left. A silver medicine cabinet hung above the sink, with designs along the edges as if to add some kind of flair. Cloud walked into the room and leaned over the tub. Placing the drain-stopper in its place, he turned on the hot water, then the cold, every so often checking for the right temperature. The bathtub began to fill as he left the bathroom back to the bedroom to gather his Masters' clothing. All the cloth seemed rather light despite its looks to the wandering eye. He had folded them neatly the evening before and placed them on a small ledge that sat next to the bathtub on the door's right. He had his Masters' boots in the other hand and set those down carefully. Checking the tub, he saw that it was almost full and he shut the water off.

He walked back into the bedroom to see Vincent sitting up, his bare back facing Cloud. "Master," Clouds' broken voice called softly. There was a small pause before Vincent turned his head so an ear faced Cloud. "Your bath is ready. What would you like for breakfast?" Another moment of silence passed before he said, "Eggs are fine." His voice always sent chills down Clouds' spine. Closing those dead eyes, he nodded once before walking down the hallway and into the small kitchen. The kitchen was decorated the same as the bathroom, simply but nicely. He began to prepare breakfast by turning on the stove and bringing out the ingredients before pausing. His eyes widened as he remembered he forgot the towels! How stupid could he be! He never made this mistake before now and he was so sure that Vincent was gonna bust his ass so severely Racing from the kitchen/living room, he stopped at the small hall-closet and brought out one of the large crimson bath towels. Closing the door, he ran down the hallway, _Please don't kill me,_ he thought helplessly as he stopped in front of the bathroom door. It was closed, and he could hear water dripping. Cloud took a silent deep breath as he knocked on the door. A stern annoyed voice answered, "Yes?"

Cloud opened the door to peer inside, seeing Vincents' hair completely soaked and plastered to his pale flesh. The bathroom had a light scent of cinnamon and sweat, as he saw soap line parts of the vampires' skin. It was such a beautiful sight to see the full face of the man, completely flawless. Both of his hands were cupped against his chest running water across his body. A slight blush crept across Clouds' pale cheeks as he uttered softly, "I'm sorry, Master." Quickly, he placed the folded towel atop the folded clothes. "Cloud," that deep voice said, less annoyed. "His blue eyes looked up into crimson as he muttered softly, "Yes, Master?" "I'm expecting company today, he should be calling soon. Please make the proper arrangements." Cloud bowed his head, his body relaxing as he felt the tension fall from his shoulders, "Yes, Master." His voice faltered slightly as he backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Moments passed by, Cloud back in the kitchen fixing the promised breakfast as Vincent strode into the room, drying his long black hair. The scent of food filled the air, and the first thing Vincent saw as he moved the towel from his eyes was Cloud leaning over the table to set the plates and silverware. He stood there watching the boy for a bit, watching him move from the table to the stove. His lips were moving inaudibly once again, whispering words that Vincent barely caught. _You're sick, of feeling numb...you're not, the only one..._ Cloud turned to the table and scraped some eggs onto one plate and the rest on another. _This life, is filled with hurt...When happiness doesn't work, _he turned back to the kitchen and grabbed the other pan and placed a few pieces of bacon onto the plates before setting the pan into the sink.

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he saw the graceful movements and confused at the words the boy had silently uttered. _'What could he possibly mean?'_ The older man shook his head as he sat down at his place and saw Cloud looking towards the sink for a moment, the lips finally stopping their movements as he padded to the table with two glasses of orange juice in his hands and took his rightful place next to him. As he placed the glasses in their spots by the plates, Cloud bowed his head slightly before looking towards Vincent. The older man picked up his utensils and began to eat, his hand grasping for the glass of juice and bringing it to his thin lips. Cloud blinked for a moment, then his eyes went wide once more before he quickly dashed away from the table and to the door. "Cloud," the voice was soft but stern, freezing the young boy in his tracks. "I forgot to mention that I canceled my newspaper subscription." Cloud heaved a silent sigh and his eyes closed tightly. _I thought I was losing my mind, _ he thought before turning back and made his way to his chair and beginning to eat.

The meal passed by silently, those blue eyes stealing glances of the gorgeous man in front of him. One question formed in the blonde's mind, _I wonder why he doesn't have a lover. __**Maybe because he's into men**__,_ a vicious voice spoke up from within the recesses of his mind. _It's possible, but then, why hasn't he shown anyone here, or done anything with me? _He halted his chewing for a minute, processing this thought. Why would he wonder if anything should have happened between them? He should be thankful to have a Master that didn't choose sex as a top priority in this household. But it still kept him wondering. Closing his eyes, he rolled them behind his lids for his Master not to see before continuing chewing. _He sure is mysterious..._ Vincent had cleared his plate just as Cloud had finished his last bite. Slowly, Cloud rose to his feet and grabbed everything up into a pile before going into the kitchen and placing them in the sink. He could feel those eyes on him for a long while as he moved, more as an observing stare rather than a wanting stare. Just as he reached to turn the water on, a knock sounded on the door.

Cloud turned to Vincent before walking to the door and opening it slowly, peeking his Mako blue eyes through the crack. The man that stood before him was a little taller than he, with bright red hair tied back into a pony tail and stunning green eyes. He wore a button-up white dress-shirt with a black dress-jacket and black slacks. A pair of darkly tinted goggles sat on the mans forehead before the guy looked down towards Cloud. A confused look donned the mans' face before his said quickly, "Uh...Vince? He here, yo?" Cloud blinked a few times then nodded once before opening the door more to let the man in. The red-head smirked as he stepped inside to see Vincent sitting at his dining table facing the Turk. "Yo, Vince! How long's it been, huh?" Vincent nodded slightly to acknowledge his existence before speaking, "Nice to see you too, Reno." Cloud closed the door behind Reno before reaching up to take off the man's jacket. Reno jumped to the side slightly, "Woah! Don't do that, yo. Uniform," he patted his shoulder, "has to stay on. Although you--" "Don't even, Reno." Reno looked to Vincent, a pout upon his lips, "I was just havin' fun, yo! Besides, I didn't think you'd go for the slave boys."

Cloud looked towards Vincent, his face completely blank before bowing away from Reno and back into the kitchen. He reached up onto the glass shelf that lay above the sink and grabbed onto a small remote device with headphones on it, obviously a music player. Vincent had given him permission to use it when he pleased the first week Cloud was brought into the small household. "Let's go into the den, Reno." The two men left and Cloud ignored them as he placed the small headphones in his ears and began to wash the dirty plates as music blared into his ears. His mouth formed the words that the singer spoke, one song at a time. Different tempos and rhythms moved through his body as he tapped one of his feet.

After three songs had ended, he had finished the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Moving onto the living room, the beat filled his body once more as he began to dust the shelves that held his Masters' guns. Slowly and carefully, he removed each gun and wiped it off softly before putting it back on its holder. His words formed words before his voice betrayed him and showed light, "Nobody told you that a heart like a deep, deep freeze...so many lies so much of it broken." He couldn't hear himself as he worked along the walls and picked up random things off the floor here and there. His blue eyes shined slightly as the feeling poured from his heart and soul into those words. "Nobody told you deep within a well so cavernous...that maybe I could shed some light on..." Cloud's hips swayed slightly in time with the music as he cleaned off a few more guns and a shelf full of books. A small smile broke on his lips as he remembered singing with his mother long ago when they would clean together. The song finished and another one played that he only thought he knew about. His eyes widened as he felt his hand falter. Placing the gun back on the shelf he stepped back and closed his eyes fully. His voice was soft and unbroken as he sang. "Whether I'm up or down...there's no crowd to please." His body swayed slightly with the beat of the music, his body failing to hear the pleas of his mind to stop before he got caught, "I'm like a faith without a clause, to believe in it." He opened his eyes to stare out of the window across the room into the world outside, "And if all the world is smilin' I would only ever want to see your frown..."

Inside the den, Reno and Vincent were sitting on comfortably cushioned oak chairs, reminiscing of the good old days of being in the Turks, and Reno filling him in on the new things when the sound of a new voice disrupted Reno's sentence. Vincent raised an eyebrow before rising out of his seat, "Wait one moment, Reno." "Sure, yo." came the reply as the taller man walked silently into the hallway and stood in the doorway. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the sunlight hit Cloud fully, watching Cloud slightly dance to the faint sound of music. The boy's angelic voice rose once again, "I have lost my illusions, I have drowned in your words...I have left my confusion to a cynical world. I am throwing myself at things I don't understand...discover, enlighten and hold in your hand...you are--" his blue eyes opened to shine in the light that the sun shone in the room giving them more life than ever. Half-lidded, his hands cupped in front of him as if to hold something delicate, "so beautiful..." his words fell softly and went to humming as he smiled softly and began to clean the window he was facing, the dancing gone. Vincent continued to stand there, his eyes slightly wide at the sight that he has just witnessed. Utterly stunned, his body not able to move after seeing the sight before him. The delicious shine on those normally dead eyes that had become to alive with the music. _How? How did I overlook this? _ Vincent thought for a moment, the voice echoing in his head, repeating those last two words spoken. _So beautiful...so beautiful..._ almost until they died away into the darkness. Shaking his head as if to banish the thought from his mind, he turned back into the hallway and sat down in his chair across from Reno in the den. "Sorry about that, continue."

Reno stared at him, an eyebrow raising, "Wait a minute...what's the matter with you, yo? You look like you seen Shiva or somethin'!" Silence followed the redhead's question as Vincent stared at the floor, "It's nothing," he finally said, "Continue. You were saying something about Rude at a Christmas party?" Reno blinked a few times, as if trying to remember his train of thought before exclaiming, "Right! So, anyway, yo, he drank a shitload of booze, right? And he goes up to Rufus--" Vincent drowned the man out recalling that simple picture of Cloud dancing and singing, as if he truly was free. _Could I ever be that free?_

**I will definitely say this, Vincent's mindset is pretty tough to grab right so if he's a bit OOC don't blame me, blame...someone else. :P And Cloud's mindset was pretty easy to step into in this story, so, yes, he's definitely OOC. Deal with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

After a few hours, Reno and Vincent came back out of the den to see Cloud rummaging through the kitchen, cooking and planning. The headphones were back in their rightful place on the glass shelf above the sink and at the sound of footsteps he turned to face the two men. Reno was laughing as he had his hand on Vincent's shoulder, "it was so awesome, yo!" he was saying. Cloud caught Vincents' eye, the shine he had seen in them before had disappeared back into their hollow dead color of bright blue Mako. The young boy looked back towards the stove, stirring something within a pot. "Would you like to stay for lunch, Reno?" "Nah, I got Rude waitin in the car." Vincent looked towards the shorter man, "You mean...Rude's been sitting in the car this whole time? Tell him to come up here!" Reno rolled his eyes, "If you say so, but if you're invitin him for lunch, might as well make enough for 10 people, yo." Reno reached into his pocket to bring out his cellphone as Vincent walked into the kitchen, leaning against the small wall that was hidden next to the refrigerator.

Cloud looked at Vincent over his shoulder before turning to the counter and chopping up a few vegetables, "What can I do for you, Master?" his voice was broken once again. The ex-Turk's heart sank at the sound of the broken vocal chords but masked his disappointment well, "Would you please make enough for two more guests, Cloud?" Cloud nodded once, "Yes, Master." Vincent nodded once, parted his lips to say something else, then thought better of this and closed them. He turned to face Reno who was yelling into the phone, "Come on, yo! Get your bald ass up here for some grub! No, Vince ain't cookin--some kid is. Ya...how the fuck should I know what his name is?" Vincent shook his head in complete shame for the man before him, "His name is Cloud, Reno." Reno's eyes shot a look at Vincent before looking to the floor. One of his hands crossed over his chest and held onto his shoulder as he turned to the side, "ya, his name's Cloud apparently. I dunno, yo. Just come on! I'm hungry as shit!" he closed his phone and smirked at Vincent, "He'll be up here in a few." Cloud mouthed words as he worked along the kitchen, Vincent and Reno taking their places at the table. "So, Vince," Reno started, "you get him yet?" The blonde's body froze as he dropped a kitchen knife at the sound of the question, almost nicking his toe with the blade if he didn't regain his composure fast enough and moved back a step, watching it hit the ground tip first. Both of the men looked towards Cloud in confusion. _What kind of question is that?_ He could feel the blood rush along his neck as he bent down to pick up the discarded knife and placed it in the kitchen to his side. Vincent shook his head as they both turned their attention back to each other, his voice stern, "No."

"Well why the fuck not, yo? He's a good find!" Reno smirked, putting his elbows on the table and folding his fingers before placing his chin on them, "I might have to take 'em from ya one night, yo, if you're not gonna use 'em." Vincent shot him a glare, his crimson eyes seeming to shine with hate, "No, you stupid fox-face. It was never my intention to violate him in any way, shape, or form." Reno laughed quietly, almost eerily to Clouds' ears. "Come on, Vince! Who in their right mind wouldn't get a piece of that? Oh wait..." Reno paused before closing his eyes tightly in a mischievous grin, his tattoos rising up to look like extra grins on his cheeks, "you're **not** in you're right mind, are you?" Vincent rolled his eyes when a soft pounding emitted from the door. Cloud uttered softly, "I'll get it." He wiped his hands on a towel before walking to the door of the apartment. His small hand opened the door to find a tall bald man with black sunglasses, and the same uniform, but better kept, as Reno standing there. Cloud looked to Vincent for a moment before letting the man in, which he reluctantly followed. Cloud closed the door behind Rude as he sat down next to Reno, "Been sittin in that car for three hours, Reno," his tone was quiet and annoyed as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes never leaving Cloud as the boy made his way back into the kitchen, a spike of his blonde hair falling down his cheek to hide his dead eyes.

Cloud turned towards the cabinet as Reno nudged Rude, "Oh come on, I lost track of time! You could have called," Rude growled, "I did, Reno," spitting out his partners name as if it was a bad taste. Vincent sighed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Cloud brought out three tall glasses and he set them on the counter after tossing the diced vegetables into the large pot. He walked over to the three men and said softly, "What do you want to drink, Sirs?" Silence followed the question, as if they were all in thought. Cloud looked towards the three of them, first into Reno's face which held an expression of thought and desire in it, Rude's which was completely blank, and lastly to Vincent who was just looking at the boy as if he was a marvelous wonder. Cloud was used to the looks, it never phased him before, and it wouldn't get to him now. "You got any beer, Vince?" Cloud nodded once, then turned to Reno, his hands folded behind his back. "Water's fine." He nodded once more, then his blue eyes met those crimson orbs of his Master. "The usual, Cloud." Cloud bowed slightly before turning back into the kitchen. "Wow," Reno's voice said softly, but not soft enough for Cloud to be deaf to. "He's really good." Cloud reached into the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher and a bottle of beer and placing them on the counter. Reaching in again, he brought out another pitcher and placed it by the others before closing the door and opening the freezer to place ice-cubes within the glasses. "Yes," came Vincents' reply. "So, Rude," his tone dismissed all thought of the boy, "How have you been?" Cloud poured the glasses and even poured the beer into the glass. Music played in his head, drowning out the rest of the conversation between the three men.

Placing one glass in the crook of his arm, the beer in one hand, a glass in his other arm, and the last glass in his other hand, he walked towards the men who were making lively conversation about random work related issues. Placing the first glass down in front of Vincent, it was filled to the brim with fresh lemonade, the second glass held water which was placed in front of Rude, who uttered a small 'thank you' to the boy. Cloud moved over to Reno's side and placed the glass filled with beer in front of the redhead, the bottle next to it. He felt a hand on his backside, his eyes widening slightly before his expression going blank once again. He walked back into the kitchen to finish the meal he had prepared. A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he bowed his head slightly, focused on the task at hand. _Why?_ _Why did he go against Vincent's orders?_ He thought to himself before bringing down a few bowls from the other cabinet. Opening a drawer, he grabbed four spoons and closed it once again when the utensils were inside the bowls. Walking towards the table again, he placed the bowls in their places, along with the spoons.

When he reached Vincents' place, he felt a hand on his elbow slightly, almost soothingly but barely there. Cloud's eyes looked towards him, staring into that pale and beautiful face and he nodded once. "Is your drink alright, Master?" he said softly, almost a whisper. Vincent nodded once and the blonde turned his attention to the other two, "Are your drinks alright, Sirs?" Rude nodded once, and Reno smirked, the scar like tattoos that ran down his eyes seeming to curl upwards, "Of course, yo! Thanks, cutie." Cloud nodded slightly before setting his own place, a bit closer to Vincent since Reno would be on his other side. He felt rather uneasy around the open man. He went back into the kitchen and opened the oven door to pull out the rolls and place them in a small basket with a red and white checkered towel, and pulled the pan of soup with him. He placed them in the middle before taking the ladle and grabbing Vincent's bowl, filling it with the creamy sauce. "So, Vincent," came Rude's voice, "how are you enjoying yourself? Enjoying being away from the Turks for so long?" Vincent smirked slightly, "As a matter of fact, yes. No more running around for that dolt Rufus."

Cloud placed the bowl back in its place before picking up Rudes' only to have a hand pull it back down, "I'll get it myself, thank you." the tense voice said, causing Cloud to look up into the mans' dark sunglasses. He could see a pair of eyes behind them, almost suspiciously glaring. He nodded once, "Yes, Sir." he reached over to Reno's plate, and served him his serving before holding the ladle out to Rude. He could feel those green eyes from the red-head boring into him like delectable drills. Rude took the ladle from him and served himself before handing it back. Cloud got his serving and moved his chair closer to Vincent before bowing his head slightly and looked up to Vincent. Vincent picked up his spoon, their normal ritual, and he began to eat. "This is delicious!" he heard Reno say, "I definitely gotta borrow the kid, Vince. I need a home-cooker." "No," came the reply as Cloud took a sip of his soup. One hand lay in his lap while the other held the spoon. He stared down at the spices and vegetables, as if they would give him an answer to leave. Rude picked up one of the rolls and dipped it into the soup then taking a bite, "The rolls are good too." Vincent nodded to Cloud, signaling for something. Cloud looked up for a moment before grabbing the small basket and handing it to Vincent who took one and the blonde placed it back in the middle. Reno grabbed one and smirked, "Nice and soft!" Cloud closed his eyes tightly, knowing deep down what that tone he used was referring to. "Thank you," the blonde said, barely audible and too close to a whisper. The table fell silent as they ate. Same as this morning, when Cloud took the last bite of his soup was when Vincent had cleared his plate.

Cloud looked towards the other two to see if they were finished, which they were, and he rose to his feet and gathered all the plates before heading into the kitchen to finish the dishes once more. Vincent nodded to the men, "Well, I'm sure Rufus is going to be rather pissed at you both...so go back to work. Feel free to come over again anytime." Reno grinned, "You got it, yo. I'll definitely be comin' back for some more food...and company." Both the men said their good-byes and left. Cloud sighed slightly at the sound of the closing door as he finished up the dishes. "Would you like some more lemonade, Master?" Vincent thought for a moment before rising from his seat, "No, I think I will take a nap." Cloud nodded once, "Yes, Sir." "And I want you to join me." Cloud blinked a few times before looking towards the tall raven-haired man. He nodded once more, "Yes, Master." Washing off his hands, he dried them with a towel that hung in front of the stove and followed the taller man into the bedroom. Cloud slid in front of Vincent to help the man undress, until Vincent grabbed his hands when they got to his boxers. "No, we'll keep these on. Same as yourself, correct?" Cloud nodded, stripping himself of his clothing and folding both of their outfits and placing them on the desk.

Vincent had already crawled into bed, moving over for enough room for Cloud to slip in next to him on the queen-sized mattress, which he did. Cloud lay on his side, facing Vincent as the other lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Taking in his features for the first time in a month, Cloud could see the slight tinge of a scar that had formed on the back of his cheek close to his ear. Those crimson eyes showed the distant feeling of sadness but it quickly faded as the face turned to look at Cloud. His blue eyes slightly shined at the stare from those eyes. You could say the boy more than tolerated his Master, rather fond of him would fit a bit better. "Did Reno do anything to upset you, Cloud?" Vincent asked, slight concern in his eyes. Cloud shook his head, closing his eyes as he could feel the mans' breath on his cheek. It was almost soothing. "He didn't touch you?" Cloud paused, contemplating on whether or not to tell him. Would he even care? Cloud opened his eyes, the shine in them gone as he nodded once, "Yes, Sir." Vincent let an exasperated sigh escape his lips, "I told him not to." Cloud nodded again as he closed his eyes once more. The warmth from the other man seemed to calm him slightly, letting his muscles relax. The silence between them seemed loud but comforting, almost as if they were actually talking with each other through breathing. Vincent shifted slightly, causing Cloud to open his eyes and look up. Vincent had rolled on his side and faced Cloud, his head propped up on his hand which was on the pillow. "Cloud," he began, "tell me something. Why is it that you have no hate towards me?"

Cloud furrowed his brow in confusion. _What kind of question is that?_ He wanted to ask before he opened his mouth, "I...don't know." Vincent nodded, placing a hand on his head and running his long fingers through his hair. "You're..." his voice faltered, making him clear his throat of the excessive scratch within it and try again, "You're nice to me, I suppose, Master." Vincent cupped the boy's chin and moved his face to look up into his, "Nice? Who all treated you so wrong?" Cloud stared into those pools of crimson silently, almost getting lost in their shades before he looked to the sheets. That was all he needed to do as an answer to that dreaded question. Vincent replied to this silence with his own, but his fingers' movements never faltered. Cloud stared at the dark silken sheets underneath him, not being able to get the image of the concern in those lovely red eyes out of his mind. Cloud sat up slowly and leaned towards Vincent. Slipping off the headband from his Master's head, he placed it neatly on the dresser to the side. "How old are you, Cloud?" Cloud paused, still leaning over the taller man, their naked chests centimeters from touching. "...nineteen." he answered shyly before taking his place next to Vincent again, his arms curling under his head. Cloud looked up to those crimson eyes, the concern they held before gone, replaced by a hint of shock and a mask.

"I see," was all he said before he laid back down. Cloud turned his back to Vincent, closing his eyes, his mind racing. What was with the sudden interest in the smaller boy? Heaving a breath, he let it out slowly and silently as words filled his mind with a rhythm once more. _Will you never say you love me just to put it in my face? Will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space..._ the darkness closed in on Cloud's mind when warm arms wrapped around the lithe body, sleep seeming to come quickly but sweetly for him. Vincent heard the regular breathing of the sleeping boy and furrowed his eyebrows in complete wonderment. _You lost that innocence long ago, didn't you, Cloud?_ He reached over for his cellphone and hit a speed-dial button. After a few moments, his voice was quiet, "Reno...I need you to do me an off the record favor."

**Ooh, somewhat of a cliffhanger, huh? Hehe, thought I'd give that a try. 3 I'd say it worked nicely! Keep reading as when I have this posted, it'll be the complete work (I can't stand reading incomplete stories that are posted, keeps me in too much suspense!).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

A week had gone by since that day, and Reno had shown up once more with his seductive comments, but didn't stay long enough for a drink. He and Vincent had gone into the den and talked for a few minutes, and he gave him a large envelope before blowing a kiss and a wink to Cloud and walking out the door. Cloud shook his head, his nose scrunched up in a look of disgust. Sighing softly, he went back to his task of cleaning the floors.

A few days later, things went back to normal for the pair. The day started out nicely, a quiet breakfast with small commentary. Cloud was no longer sleeping on the floor due to Vincents' request. Cloud didn't mind it at all, come to think of it. He enjoyed the warmth of the taller man, but he would mentally curse himself when he awoke to find himself curled up into the mans' side with a small smile on his face. It was close to autumn, about a week away, and Cloud could see the leaves beginning to change colors in the outside world from their apartment window on the outskirts of Midgar. Vincent was in his den looking at paperwork and such when Cloud decided to walk in with a tall glass of lemonade. As quietly as he managed, he slipped into the den which was absolutely gorgeous. Thousands of books covered the shelves with a few paintings here and there, a small love seat with a recliner in the middle. Cloud smiled inwardly as he placed the glass on the oak desk that Vincent had himself placed at. "Cloud?" he heard him say, those blue eyes looking to the back of the raven-haired man. "Yes, Master?" "We need to talk." a pain thudded within Cloud's chest. He was expecting this, _dreading_ this. "Have a seat."

Looking behind him, he saw the chairs were too far away so he took the liberty of kneeling at his feet, his hands folded behind his back innocently, his backside resting on his heels. Silence seemed to echo through-out the room for ages, making the aching feeling in Cloud's chest grow stronger with each passing minute. Vincent finished writing something down before turning to face Cloud, his eyes staring down into those blue orbs. "I'm afraid I have to leave for a little while." Cloud blinked a few times, confused._ Leave?_ "I'll be leaving you in the care of Reno. I have a few things I need to...deal with." Cloud tensed at the sound of the red-head's name. His expression stayed the same, but he felt a dark shiver run down his spine. "I have a list of things that Reno is _not_ allowed to do to you, or with you, while I am absent. You will go over the list, and if he does even one of those things, Cloud. I want you to call me as soon as you can, do you understand me?" Cloud nodded once, "Yes, Sir." Vincent sighed softly before handing him the sheet of paper. "You are to give this to Reno. He will be here in about an hour. Go pack some clothes," his voice paused, "and your music. Have the bag sitting by the door." Cloud nodded, taking Vincents' hand and kissing the top of it. He couldn't stop himself from doing that simple action, he felt the relief wash over him. _He's not sending me away because he doesn't want me,_ the blonde thought, _he's leaving due to work._

Vincent froze, his eyes slightly widened at the softest touch he had ever felt on his skin. Cloud had never done that to him before. Being completely caught off guard, he barely heard the blonde whisper a "Thank you, Master." in his ear as Cloud left the room without another word. Vincent sat in his place, staring at the door where Cloud was. His heart seemed to ache. _What the hell just happened?_

Cloud got to the bedroom and packed his things, his mind arguing with itself:

_**How could you do that?! You promised yourself you would never do such a thing!**_

_didn't mean to..._

_**You shouldn't have! He's just going to hurt you like the others...**_

_He's different! Master has shown me nothing but kindness!_

_**It will change, dearie...just you wait and see.**_

Cloud had set the bag at the door and sat on the couch, waiting for the devilish red-head to arrive.

The hour passed and Vincent raced to answer the door before Cloud got off of his spot from the couch. Vincent opened the door to see Reno with a smirk on his face, "Vince! Good to see ya! Where's Cloud?" Reno stepped in to see Cloud behind Vincent, his blue eyes had the slight shine they held before. Reno's face lit up upon seeing the little blonde, "Ah, there you are! Ready to go, yo?" Cloud nodded once, "Wait." Vincent's voice cut in just as Cloud bent down to get his bag. Cloud's brow furrowed as he looked up at his Master. A strong familiar hand cupped his chin as those soft lips brought them to his own gently yet possessively. Blue eyes widened, holding onto the shine they once held years ago before the lids closed gently applying slight pressure back against those lips. Vincent pulled away after a moment, "Be good, Cloud." Cloud nodded once, his eyes half-opening, still holding their brilliant Mako shine.

Cloud retrieved his bag and soon Reno and the blonde were on their way. Stepping into the sleek black car, Cloud held open the door for Reno before going in on the passenger side. His body kept moving, but his mind stayed on the previous moment of that day. Their lips locked with just the lightest touch, almost igniting some kind of spark within him. He held the small bag on his lap as Reno started the car. Looking out of the window and up to the apartment on the 7th floor, he saw the silhouette of the raven-haired man staring down at them. Cloud smiled softly, the first time in years, of reassurance before they drove away. "Boy," Reno said, "I was amazed when Vince asked me to hold onto ya for awhile, yo. I was really surprised! Thought he didn't trust me." Cloud was silent for a moment before saying, "He doesn't." his tone was flat, his voice slightly broken. Reno raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sir. Master has a letter for you to read when we arrive at your house." Reno laughed heartily, "Let me guess, a long list of do's and do not's, ya?" Cloud nodded, _Wow, he must know Master very well if he guessed it right off the bat like that._ "Well, let me tell ya something, Cloudie boy. I do not want to be on the receiving end, if you know what I mean. So, you're safe." _For now,_ the blonde seemed to add in his mind and the pit of his stomach seemed to churn.

The next ten minutes was passed in silence as they arrived at a small house, also on the outskirts of Midgar. Not a bad house, mind you, a dark red on the outside with a blackened roof. When Reno pulled into the garage and shut off the car, Cloud got out first to let Reno out. Reno had risen out of the car by the time Cloud got there. "Oh," Reno said, "First things' first, I'll tell ya what I want and what I don't want done, got it?" Cloud nodded once, _this is going to be an interesting time,_ he thought bitterly as they made their way into the house through the garage. Reno gave him a quick tour of the house before showing him his room. The layout of the house was pretty simple. Upon entering through the garage door, they stepped into the kitchen which was small but fitting enough for more than one person. It held the necessary essentials that a kitchen should; a chrome refrigerator, a microwave, a sink, a dish washer (sadly, it looked like it was rarely used), cabinets lined the walls, a stove that also looked neglected, and a large cabinet that held no doors that held the pots and pans. Upon exiting the kitchen, they entered the tiny dining room which was pretty much and looked like it was never used. Through the right of the room was a doorway that lead into the spacious living room, and here Cloud swore that was were Reno spent most of his time. "Sorry for the mess," Reno simply said as the blonde's blue eyed gaze settled on all the trash from take out, sodas, random lunch wrappers and the like. A long couch sat in the middle of the room, facing the left wall with a loveseat next to it making a 90 degree angle, a trash covered coffee table stood between the two and faced a large flat-screen television with a glass cabinet underneath that held countless video games and movies. Being led through the hall on the far side, he saw the door to the bathroom on his right, it was closed. Walking a little farther, the door at the end of the hallway was the door that held the water heater, a door on his left and a door adjacent to it. Taking the door on the left, they stepped into a large bedroom that held a king-sized bed with a mirrored headboard, a closet sat in the back corner and a few shelves along the walls lined with movies and a very small amount of books. A smaller television sat across from the foot of the bed on a long dresser that had random papers, balled up receipts, and some money spread out on the top.

"Yes, you'll be sharing the room with me. Rude takes the one across from us when he stays over. Sleep wherever you want though, yo. Floor, bed, ceiling...don't bother me none." Cloud nodded again as he placed his bag against the wall closest to the door so it wouldn't be in the way. Cloud opened one of the outer pockets and handed Reno the list. "Eh?" Reno questioned when taking the paper. Forgetting that he didn't read it earlier, Cloud leaned over the Turk's shoulder to read the elegant script that was his Master's handwriting.

_Reno,_

_I have taken the liberty of letting Cloud read this before handing this to you so he knows what to expect from you. I do trust you, but precautions must be taken. You may never sleep with him, you cannot touch him in any sexual manner what so ever, he cannot do anything sexual to you. You will not give him alcohol, and if you drink alcohol in front of the boy then he will either put you to bed or remove himself from your presence. He may be left alone for a little while, but while you're at work and not off doing errands for Rufus, call and check up on him, please. He also enjoys routine, so fill him in on what you do daily (if that is anything at all) so he may prepare anything for you. He has a phone to contact me with if you break any of these rules. And if you do break these rules, Reno, I will personally hunt you down and bring you the most pain you ever suffered..._

_Sincerely,_

_Vincent Valentine_

_P.S. I won't kill you, just so we make that clear._

"Woah, he really likes having you in one piece, doesn't he?" Cloud shrugged slightly as he took the paper from him and slid it back into his bag. Reno slipped his shoes off at the door and ran to the bed, propelling himself in the air and landing in the soft bed with a grunt followed by a sigh of contentment. Cloud watched him, his head tilted to the side. The red-head smiled as his eyes closed. "Would you like me to get you anything to drink, Sir?" Reno opened one eye to look at the blonde, "Mm...nah. I'm not in the mood for a drink right now, yo." Cloud nodded once before padding to the Turks' closet and opening the small door. Peering in, all he saw were black jackets with white dress shirts and black pants. "Starched, Sir?" Reno gave a grunt of approval, rather tired sounding to Cloud's ears. After a moment, the blonde took out three hangers and placed them on the outside doorknob of the closet door after closing it. Turning to face Reno, he opened his mouth but closed it when he saw that the red-head had fallen asleep. Cloud padded over and covered him in a thin cotton sheet, turned out the side light and left the room after reaching into his bag for his music player.

An hour passed by and Reno's phone went off, jolting the man awake. "What the hell?" Reno groggily opened his eyes as he flipped open his cellphone, "Yeah? Oh, yes boss. No, no I was taking care of something...is everything alright? Yes, yeah I'll be there." He closed his phone to look around. The boy was no where in sight. He heard something that sounded like plastic rustling faintly. _What is that kid doin?_ He thought to himself as he left his room. He saw a wisp of blonde pass the short hallway into the living room as the boy made busy with cleaning. The living room was mostly cleaned, all the trash that littered the table and floor completely gone. Reno leaned against the door to the hallway watching him work. The blonde's body moved to the fast pace of the music, his feet gracefully padding along the floor. He held a rag in his hand as he glided it along the top of the table, his hips still moving to the beat. His soft lips parted as his voice was no longer broken or cracked, but clear and amazing, "Swansong for the wish of night. God it hurts, give a name to the pain...Our primrose path to hell is growing weed." The blonde spun around in a circle as he swirled around to wipe the windows behind him clear of dust.

The front door opened to reveal Rude, "Hey Re--" his voice cut short at the sight of the blonde boy. Suddenly his tempo changed as his head bobbed softly to the slight change of pace in the music. His voice grew soft and raspy as he sang along, "Wake up, mow the weed, you'd be nothing without me. Take my life if you have the heart...heart to die!" He tossed the rag up into the air before catching it in his other hand as he looked to the window across from him, his eyes shining with the large Mako deposits, almost showing the anger the music felt, "You bastards, tainted my soul, raped my words, played me fool! Gather your precious glitter and leave me be! The great ones are all dead and I'm tired too...and I. Truly. Hate. You. All!" he tossed the rag up into the air again facing the hallway only to see Reno standing there. His eyes grew wide, barely noticing the rag had fallen onto his shoulder as he noticed the man's presence, his mouth wide. _How long has he been standing there?!_ His mind screamed at him, almost forcing him to ask the question. He bit his bottom lip, one hand removing the headphones as a blush crept up his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sir. Did I wake you?" Reno only stared, his lips parted in a surprised expression. _I'm in trouble,_ was his only thought before swift agile movement descended upon him.

Before anyone could react, Reno had rushed up to the boy by jumping over the couch, and crashed his lips against the precious ones the blonde held. Cloud drew in a tight gasp, causing Rude to cry out, "Reno!" Cloud's Mako shine disappeared once again, showing the slight shine they held when he arrived. Reno pulled away, exposing the bruised lips he had touched. "I'm leavin, yo. I'll check up on ya, make whatever you want for dinner, okay? I'll be back in a few hours." Reno quickly moved to the front door, grabbing Rude's arm on the way, and left, closing the door behind him. Cloud stood there, his eyes staring into nothing as his fingertips grazed his lips. _An interesting time, indeed. _His mind countered. _Should I call Master? _The answer to the question was silence, as no one was around to hear him think, let alone speak. Thinking it beyond his best judgment. _It was one kiss, no harm could come of it. _Oh, but how he didn't know Reno as well as he knew his Master! Cloud shook his head and went back to his duties, trying to clear the memory out of his mind.

A couple of hours passed and the phone rang. Cloud looked up from his spot on the kitchen floor to the foreign object with confusion. Reno never taught him how he should answer the phone! Cloud sighed softly before picking it up, "Hello?" his broken voice answered. "Woah, your voice is sexier on the phone than in person!" Cloud closed his eyes tightly at the sound of Reno's voice. His heart dropped into his stomach at the statement, feeling a blush creep up the side of his neck, "Is everything alright, Sir?" "Ya, just keepin' my promise with Vince! Everything holding up okay for ya, kid? The house didn't fall down yet, did it?" The Turk on the other end was acting like nothing ever happened earlier that day. Cloud opened his eyes slowly as the recollection of that memory pressed in his mind. The feel of Reno's lips on his own made the blush return to his cheeks. "N--no, Sir. I was just cleaning the kitchen before I fixed dinner." "Yeah, about that, don't bother. Rude didn't pick up my food again." He could hear Rude's voice in the background saying something along the lines of not being his mother. "Shut up, yo! Anyways, I'll be home in about ten minutes, give or take. You ever have Chinese, kid?" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't think so, Sir." "Mm...okay. I'll pick ya up whatever sound good, ya? Oh, and quit callin me 'Sir', yo. I ain't that old." Cloud nodded, a slight smile on his lips, "Yes, Master Reno." There was a tensed pause before Reno's voice was low when he spoke again, "Good, see ya in a few, yo!" Cloud put the phone back on the cradle before looking into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and sighed at the grease stains and melted plastic on the counters.

Reaching into the cabinet underneath the sink, he produced cleaning supplies. Looking at his zippered shirt, he remembered how much time Vincent spent on finding this one just for him so he slid it off exposing the scarred but smooth flesh underneath. He folded the material on the back of a chair and set to work.

An hour went by when Reno and Rude walked through the door, "Ya know, Rufus needs to make up his damn mind! Wants us to go home, wants us to stay. Geez," he said. "Cloud, where ya at, yo?" "Kitchen, Master Reno!" Reno walked into the small kitchen to see a tightly leather clad blonde ass staring up at him, suds all over the floor. "Be careful when you come in here, the floor is really wet." Reno smirked as he crossed his arms, "I see this." Cloud sat back onto his heels as he looked over his shoulder at Reno, "Welcome home, Master Reno." Reno grinned, "Thanks, kid. Rude's staying for the night, by the way. Hope you like sweet and sour chicken." Cloud blinked a few times,trying to register the three different thought processes but quickly caught on. "Give me just a moment, Master Reno, and I'll serve the food." "Ey!" Reno said, pushing himself off the wall, "if I bring home food you don't need to serve it. Especially when you're covered in sweat and soap like that. You really shouldn't take your shirt off like that." Those green eyes held a devilish gleam in them which made Cloud shiver. "I—I'll clean up." he said before standing up. For the first time, Reno's eyes traveled along the pale skin in front of him, noticing every scar and imperfection. Cloud grasped a towel from the counter and wiped his face, arms, and chest free from soap and sweat.

Looking over to Rude, who was at the small coffee table in the living room, he saw Rude looking at him through those sunglasses. _Does he ever take those off?_ Cloud wondered before lifting a mostly dried hand and waved slightly before grabbing his shirt off back of the chair, looping his arms through the sleeveless shirt and zipped it up. "Alright," Reno cheered as he jumped over the back of his couch, "time to eat! Oh! Forgot the liquids!" "I'll get them," Cloud said gently before opening the fridge door, "What would you both like?" "Beer!" Reno called, "Same." came Rude's reply as Cloud nodded. _Figures, well, I'll just sleep on the couch then._ Cloud thought as he brought two bottles of beer and one bottle of water. Setting them down on newly dusted coasters, he took his place kneeling on the floor where his dish was. It smelled delicious! Looking up to Reno, he saw Reno immediately dig in and Cloud followed suit. The television in front of them turned on to watch some kind of evening program. Cloud didn't really pay attention as he kind of felt lost without the silence. Rude and Reno laughed periodically about random things from the program, and Cloud closed his eyes as he finished his meal. Rising to his feet, he picked up the disposable plastic along with Rudes' and Renos' when they were done and took it to the garbage. He heard a faint sound coming from the bedroom, and his brow furrowed.

Walking into the room, he heard the faint sound of a ring tone. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the cellphone that Vincent had given him. "Master?" he answered softly, slight hope in the tone of voice.

**Oh, Reno is a naughty one! Think Cloud can keep his head clear? Hehe, who knows, right? Just keep reading and you'll find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"Cloud," he heard Vincent's voice on the other side of the phone line causing the blonde to smile. "How are you, Master?" "I'm doing well, is Reno behaving himself?" Cloud looked through the doorway to Reno and Rude who were now watching some kind of wrestling match. "I believe so, Master." _Should I tell him?_ "Good. I don't have to hurt him." Cloud closed his eyes, "I--" he cut his sentence off short as he looked towards the floor, "It's not the same, though." He had decided against saying anything about the kiss. It seemed innocent enough as it is, right? Vincent's voice slightly perked at the sentence, "Don't worry. It's only for a little while, then you can come home." _Home..._ "I wanted to call to say good night, Cloud." Cloud smiled slightly, "Good night, Master. Sleep well." Hanging up the phone, he heard Reno call for him. As he walked from his place, he felt so light and spirited at the sound of _home_ that it almost seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.

Gracefully, he moved into the living room, "Yes, Master Reno?" Reno peered at him over the back of the couch, "Come sit out here. Did Vince call yet?" From the look in the Turks' eyes, he could tell the beer he had gave him earlier wasn't the only one he had already. Cloud nodded once, "Yes he did." He sat down on the floor facing Rude but to the right of Reno. "How's the old vampire doin', anyways?" Cloud blinked a few times, "He seems to be fine, Master Reno." _Vampire?_ Rude sighed softly, "I'm gonna turn in, Reno." The bald Turk stood up and pat Reno on the head, "Night, man." "Night, yo!" Rude walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom and closed the door. Cloud folded his hands on his lap in front of him, considering the information that the Turk accidentally gave. Vampire? How could that be? "Well, this is how my day goes, Cloudie-boy." Cloud looked up to the red-head, his eyes slightly confused.

"I wake up whenever the boss wants me, I usually grab something to eat on the way to the office." Reno thought for a moment, the blonde detecting the slur in the red-head's voice, "If you want, you can come with me to the office? Sure that Rufus already heard of ya by now." Cloud shrugged slightly, "If you wish me to, I will go." Reno smirked, "We'll have to dress ya up accordingly though, yo. Come on!" Reno attempted to flip over the couch, but failed, and landed flat on his face. The blonde quickly rose to his feet and ran to Reno's side, helping him to his feet, "Are you alright, Reno?" Reno laughed heartily, clapping the blonde on the back, "Perfect, yo! Let's go see what I can do for ya." They both went into the bedroom and Reno partially stumbled to his closet where he began to go through the many uniforms hanging in his closet. "What size are ya?" his slurred voice called out from the confines of the smaller room. Cloud paused, his brow furrowing in thought as he looked at the floor. _Size?_ "I...I don't know." Reno paused his heated actions of rummaging through the closet and looked behind him at Cloud, "You don't know what size clothing you wear?"the tone of his voice was confused and surprised, along with a slight hint of amusement. Shaking his head, Reno sighed, "Alright, we'll have to make do, yeah?" Reno tossed out a few pieces of clothing onto the bed, "Try those," he said before turning back to the closet to rummage some more. Cloud stared at the white shirts for a moment before taking his own off and folding it neatly. He slid the shirt on one arm before taking it off again, "Too small."

"Try the next one," as he did, it fit fine. Cloud nodded to the man who had made his way behind the boy and read the tag, "Uh...huh. Okay." Cloud raised an eyebrow as he watched the red-head talk to himself when he walked off. He ran into the closet and pulled out the matching sized clothes with him. "Those should fit. You'll wear those with me tomorrow when Rufus calls me in. For now, it's time for bed." Cloud nodded, "Yes, Master Reno." Cloud slipped the shirt back off and folded it neatly while slipping off his pants as well to reveal the dark blue boxers of silk that Vincent had gotten made especially for him. Walking out into the living room, he shut off all the lights and turned off the television, which at this point in the night, was scamming infomercials every 15 seconds of teenage girls all over Midgar. Cloud shook his head as the power shut off and he made his way back into the bedroom. Reno was already laying in bed smoking a cigarette when Cloud joined him, curling his back towards to redhead. The voice in the back of his head screamed that he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't disobey Vincent's orders, but he pushed that voice aside with the logic of the possibility of nothing happening. His blue eyes stared at the wall across from him for awhile as Reno inhaled and exhaled deeply of the cancerous ingredients. After awhile, the redhead put out his cigarette. "Cloud?" "Yes, Master Reno?" "For one, just call me Reno. And secondly, I am not responsible for my actions in the middle of the night, yo." Cloud nodded his response.

Reno leaned closer towards to blonde but not touching him after he shut off the light. Cloud closed his eyes softly, picturing the image of Vincent's innocent face while he slept. _No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied_ the lyrics rang along his mind before slowly fading into the darkness that was sleep.

The sound of the annoying cell phone once again stirred Reno out of sleep. Cloud fluttered his eyes as Reno answered it with his groggy voice, "Yeah?" Those blue eyes looked over a slightly scarred shoulder at the red-head, who's face was scrunched up from the sunlight that crept into the room and splashed itself on his skin. "Yeah, boss. I'm on my way. No...no I have a surprise for ya actually, yo." Reno's face slightly brightened at the mention of Cloud. "You'll like 'em. At least...I do. Besides, can't leave 'em at home, ya know? ...No it's not an animal. And no, it's not a kid." Cloud slowly rose from his side of the bed, stretching his back out and popping a few vertebrae before standing up. He heard the shower running when he walked into the hallway to check to see if Rude was awake. From the sounds of it, Rude was already up and running. Reno left the room behind Cloud and hopped into the bathroom where Rude was showering. Cloud blinked as he watched the red-head absently walk in there and close the door. _Bathroom break, _he heard a voice chuckle in the back of his mind. Shaking his head he walked back into the bedroom and dressed into the clothes Reno drunkenly tossed him that past evening.

Reno walked back into the bedroom yelling over his shoulder, "Don't take forever, yo! Rufus doesn't sound happy!" Reno turned to face Cloud who was facing the door unbuttoning the first button underneath his collar. Cloud looked up at Reno, "Is this...how your uniform should look, Reno?" Reno's eyes widened, his heart jumping at the sight of the young boy in the uniform. The pants clung to his backside nicely but not too much, the shirt showed off what little muscle the boy had. Reno smirked, "That's perfect, yo." Cloud smiled slightly, nodding once before proceeding to slip on a pair of socks he took. "I...don't have shoes like you do though, Reno?" Cloud questioned, quirking his eyebrows, "if its a uniform, as you say, anyways..." Reno laughed, "No worries, kid! Just reach in and find a pair that fit, you can borrow those." Cloud nodded again and sat on the floor of the closet, picking through shoes until he found a pair that fit him. Standing up after tying the laces, he faced Reno who was just finishing up dressing himself. "Thank you, Reno." "For what, yo?" he said, not looking up from the buttons. "For...taking care of me." Reno grinned sheepishly before looking up at the blonde, "No biggie, yo. Besides, Vincent would kill me if you got hurt so you're hangin' with me!" "No he's not."

They both turned to see Rude, fully dressed and ready to roll in their doorway. "He can't." "Vince didn't say he _couldn't_ either, yo! I need to keep an eye on him!" "And you're one to be responsible," the man scoffed before walking away. Cloud's brow furrowed, slightly worried. "Don't listen to him," Reno whispered, "He's just jealous he doesn't have the trust from Vince like I do." Cloud raised an eyebrow then sighed slightly _that's not exactly how Master would put it_ he thought before speaking, "Well, then. Are you ready to go, Reno?" "Ya! Let's go!" He took Cloud by the wrist gently and dragged him out of the house, into the car, and off into the city. While they were driving (Rude behind the wheel), Reno babbled about some nonsense that Cloud didn't bother to pay attention to. His eyes stared out of the window watching the buildings go by, his mouth whispering words from a song within his mind, _you're not the only one..._ his eyes flickered when he thought he saw Vincent walking down the street. Staring behind him, he thought wrong and sat back in his seat. _All our lives, we've been waiting...for someone to call our leader. All your lies, I'm not believing...Heaven shine your light down on me._ "Cloud you okay back there?" Cloud looked up at Reno who was half looking at him from the front seat, "Yes, Reno." "Alright, when we get to the building, there is one rule. Don't talk to anyone, ever. Stick with me, and you'll be perfectly fine, yo. And also," he paused, Cloud's blue eyes staring into his green ones, "don't tell anyone you were here, yo. You shouldn't be hanging out with Turks." Cloud nodded once. _I wonder what the problem with a 'Turk' would be. Wasn't Master one? Or, at least, used to be one?_

Within minutes they arrived at the ShinRa headquarter building, a tall building really. They all got out of the car and Reno took the blonde's arm gently with a firm but comforting squeeze, "Just stick with me, yo." he whispered before walking them in through the doors. They went through the lobby and to the elevators to the top floor. It all passed in silence, which Cloud bit his bottom lip trying not to move his mouth to the music in his head. He had to be presentable so not to make Reno mad at him. They got off of the elevator and down a carpeted long hallway. Stepping out of the office at the end was a man with long silver hair, daring green eyes, and a slim but towering frame. "Sephiroth!" Reno cried, a silly grin on his face, "What brings you to my neck of the woods, yo?" The one named Sephiroth looked to Reno, then to Rude, then down to Cloud, those green eyes seeming to have all the evil in them at once, but holding no expression. The blonde wanted to hide behind Reno, far away from those sinister eyes he seemed to recognize. An ache began to emit at his spine, running slowly to his shoulder before dying down once again at the sound of his voice. "Just a chat with your boss," his deep but soft voice said as his attention turned back to Reno, "A new recruit?" "Nah, he's my buddy, yo!" Reno hugged Cloud tightly to his body, "it's bring a buddy to work day today, ya know." "Hm." Was all he said as he stalked off. After Sephiroth entered the elevators and the doors shut, Reno whispered to him, "Stay away from him, Cloud."

Without further explanation, they walked into the large office room at the end of the hallway to find Rufus sitting at his desk, fingers holding the bridge of his nose with a look of pure anger. "Yo, boss!" "RENO!" Rufus snapped, causing Cloud to jerk back slightly against the red-head. "Yeah?" With an exasperated sigh from the older blonde, he put his hand on his forehead in a tiring manner,"Shoot me." Reno blinked a few times, looking to Rude for an answer, who just shrugged. "Mm...no can do, boss. Don't use guns, yo." They all made their way to the desk Reno still holding onto Cloud and Rude on the other side of the president. Rufus looked up to his men before settling his eyes on Cloud. For a moment he was silent, taking in the features of the boy, "This the surprise you were telling me about, Reno?" Reno grinned as he hugged Cloud closer, "Yeah, boss! Ain't he a looker?" Rufus smirked, "That he is. How old are you, son?" Cloud's brow furrowed before looking towards Reno. Reno nodded, "I—I'm nineteen, sir." his broken voice said softly, trying to hide the cracks in his chords. To no avail, Rufus heard them and he grinned wider, "Has Sephiroth met him yet?" "Yeah, just outside the hall. Told him he was a buddy. Boss," he began, one hand still remaining on Cloud as if for possessiveness, the other scratching behind his head, "he needs to stay with me. Debt to an old friend and all. So...I can't run around and play messenger boy today, yo." Rufus nodded once, "Fine, you'll be paper boy for all I care today." Rufus sunk back into his chair, his blonde hair falling in front of his face.

And for once in such a long time, Cloud moved away from Reno as if to defy the red-head his 'possession' and slid behind Rufus. He slowly traced his hands along his shoulders before letting his gentle fingers massage the muscle underneath the layers of clothing and flesh. A feral groan escaped the president as Cloud continued, his head bowing forward. Reno and Rude stared at each-other in complete awe before looking towards Cloud. Cloud looked at them both, his eyebrows raised like _what? He needed it_ kind of look, his fingers still working on their own. "Your...'buddy'...sure knows what the hell he's doing." Cloud smiled slightly before moving up his neck and working the knots out of the muscle tissue. Another low growl and Cloud stopped, moving back to Reno's side. Reno grabbed Cloud's backside harshly, as a warning to not move like that again, and the blonde almost squeaked but bit the inside of his cheek to keep the emotion hidden. "Well, if I need anything I'll call on you both then." Both of the Turks nodded and as they started to head out, "And I'll call your buddy if I need a massage like that again." Cloud shuddered slightly but they continued to the elevators. He walked behind the two slightly, Reno chattering about how Cloud made such a hit with the boss.

After they boarded the elevator, the hand that was on Cloud's ass moved its way to the small of his back, fingertips rubbing circles over a hidden scar. Cloud closed his eyes slowly, a warm pleasure falling over his body. Soon he became rather relaxed, wondering if Vincent would ever wonder how to do that. He wondered also if he would hear his Masters' voice later today. That smooth voice that held the rich feeling of wisdom yet was haunted by past memories, almost like his own. They stepped onto another floor and rounded to a large room surrounded by desks. Cloud raised an eyebrow, what exactly possible use could he be here? The Turks took their seats at their desks while Cloud scanned the room, not noticing many people around. "Cloud, come sit down, yo!" Cloud faced Reno who smiled as he pat a seat next to him. Obeying, he sat down gently, folding his hands in his lap as he watched Reno lean back in his wheeled office chair, placing his feet on top of the desk. "Yeah, today's gonna be easy, yo! Eh? Shit! You forgot breakfast again, Rude, you bastard!" Cloud could sense the glares darting between the two and he smirked ever so slightly. _They act like they're married,_ he thought before looking to Reno, the smile gone from his lips, "I can go find us something if you want, Reno."

Reno paused as he was about to throw a large paperweight at Rude when he looked towards Cloud, a grin on his face. "Yeah. Go for it, yo! Break room should have some food in it," he pointed towards the hallway, "First door on your left, yo." Cloud rose to his feet, giving them both a slight bow of his head before taking off towards food. He peeked into the room to see a couple tables with random breakfast food lined up and a few things of drinks, to the far wall on his left a few snack machines and drink machines lined the walls. Cloud raised an eyebrow, _Amazing no one is here._ The blonde boy walked into the break room and began filling plates and cups. After grabbing the food he turned to leave seeing a tall man in his way. Cloud's blue eyes widened as he stared at the man in the business suit, his thin glasses not having a glare from the fluorescent lights above. The small birthmark in the middle of the man's forehead stood out slightly to the blonde, causing his eyebrows to slightly lift. "Are you new here?" his calm but authoritative voice spoke. _Don't talk to anyone,_ he heard Reno's voice in his mind. Bowing his head slightly he walked past the man and quickly walked back towards Reno and Rude. _I'm so sorry!_ He felt the pang of guilt as he took his seat next to Reno, setting the plates and glasses down on the desktops.

The red-head looked towards Cloud, "Cloudie boy, you okay?" Cloud shook his head as Tseng cleared his throat, obviously having followed the young boy. All three men looked up to the higher official, Reno smirking, "Yo, boss! How's it goin'?" Tseng crossed his arms, completely disregarding the question as he spoke, "Who is he, Sinclair?" Reno blinked a few times, his face blank of expression at the use of his last name before turning to look at Cloud then to Tseng. He scrunched up his nose as he answered, "Pet of Valentines'." Cloud blinked a few times, looking towards Reno with a slightly confused look. He could hear the resentment in his voice as he spoke to the older man. The older man's eyebrows rose in slight interest, his eyes flashing slightly, "Well then...what is he doing with you?" Reno rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and leaning against the back of the chair in a slight huff, "Obviously I'm watching him!" "Fine," Tseng replied before turning around, "but if he gets himself in trouble, don't come whining to me." Reno growled as he walked off, his middle finger flipping up into the air at the mans' back. Cloud stared at the older Turk's back with only one question in his mind, _Just what is it with guys wanting to know everything about me?_

**Oh, Cloud, besides the fact you are so delicious looking, I have no idea why they would want to know you! :snicker: Keep reading, folks! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Finally, they arrived home after a boring day of work and Cloud set out to fix some food. Rummaging through the bare fridge and freezer, he frowned slightly. _Not much to work with..._ he thought bitterly as he stood upright to see Reno staring behind him. "Something the matter, Reno?" Cloud questioned, slightly cautious of the red-head's tactics. Reno grinned, "Oh, nothing. Take it that it's empty, yo?" Cloud nodded, slightly saddened as he stared around the kitchen at the empty cabinets. "Would you like me to go to the store for you, Reno?" "Nah," his voice cooed, closer to him than before. "I'm just going to hit the shower then go to bed. Doing nothing like today was tiring." Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering if that could be possible before nodding, "Alright. I'll get your clothes for you then." Before the Turk could say another word, Cloud walked off into the bedroom.

Looking into his bag for the cellphone, he looked at the tiny screen to see that he had no missed calls or messages. _He's not worried?_

_**Of course he's not worried, why would he care?**_

_But...he's been so...so..._

_**Loving?**_

_Maybe. _

Reno sighed as Cloud had also run his bath while his own mind battled against jumping the boy or not. "Reno?" that innocent voice brought him back to the real world once more, "Your bath is ready." Cloud bowed slightly before walking off to the bedroom to get the room ready. Cloud slowly slipped off the jacket and white button up shirt, folding them with gentle care and placed them on top of his bag for safe keeping. His thoughts wandered to Vincent, slight worry creasing his brow. _What if he knows?_ Cloud shook his head slightly as he finished undressing himself and grabbed the towel he had placed on the edge of the bed. Sliding to the floor, he looked at the light carpeting, his mind slowly going blank as his mouth formed words silently again. _Fill me with compassion and concern, thrill me with an unexpected turn._ "Cloud?" _Tempt me with the secrets that you hold, don't divulge until you're in control._ "Cloud!"

His blue eyes snapped open as he looked up at the red-head, a white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still slightly soaked. "Your turn, yo." Cloud nodded once before standing up and walking past him. He closed the door to the bathroom behind him, sighing softly. Closing his eyes, he saw crimson orbs staring back at him through the darkness. Opening his eyes quickly he looked around the simply kept bathroom, slightly dirty, but clean considering it was Reno. Sliding off his boxers, he folded them into a small square and placed them on the corner of the sink on top of the folded towel. He turned the water on and waited for it to steam before letting his frail body into the spray. A small moan escaped his lips as the heat ran down his body, his eyes closing slowly. His muscles began to relax under the intense heat, almost as if caressing hands were cradling his lithe body. His mind seemed to swirl with the water and drain itself at his feet. His arms wrapped around his stomach and his hands slowly rubbed up his chest and along his arms, feeling the water massage the old wounds he carried. He remembered Vincent's first reaction to seeing them, almost making him smile.

_Vincent had taken the liberty of measuring Cloud before ordering clothes, until they arrived he walked around in one of Vincent's shirts and a pair of shorts he never wore, which seemed to fit alright even though they were loose. "Are you ready for your new clothes, Cloud?" Cloud had nodded once, only being in the household for two days and waiting for the inevitable of Vincent taking him back to that dungeon. The raven-haired man helped Cloud into the bedroom and undress. After sliding the shirt off his slender shoulders, Cloud heard the barely audible gasp from behind him, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Minutes passed by agonizingly slow, each breath seeming to become unbearable until something unexpected happened. He waited for Vincent to throw him out, banish him from his sights. _

_The softest of touches traced along the biggest scar that ran across from his left shoulder blade to his right hip, around 3 inches in width, and looked as if it ran deep. Cloud arched his back slightly, out of fear and surprise at the light touch on his skin, his dead blue eyes widening to expose the slight shine that the Mako held. A deadly shiver ran down his spine, almost aching him, causing a soft sigh to escape his chapped lips. "Cloud...what happened?" Cloud's eyes relaxed as he looked to the floor. He could feel the disgusting scent of booze and sweat run through his nostrils, forcing another shudder. Closing his eyes tightly, he could hear the remainder of that sick laughter within that horrible being. "I...I disobeyed orders," the blonde began, his broken voice almost a whisper, "thirty lashes was my punishment." Vincent traced another finger down another scar, some were small but that last one seemed to hit home to him. Slowly, he snaked his strong arms around the younger boy, holding him to his chest close. "I will never, ever, treat you that way, Cloud. No matter how horrible the deed you had committed." _

Cloud opened his eyes, remembering where he was. How long had he been daydreaming? Shaking his head free of the memory of how warm and _secure_ those arms felt, he began to wash his body with the bar of soap he found on the side of the tub. _No matter how horrible--_ those words seemed to echo through his mind as he finished his shower. He recalled those brilliant green eyes he had seen, another shiver running down his spine. Drying his body off, he wiped the mirror free of steam to stare into the mirror at himself. In the back of his mind he could still hear echoes of panting and laughter, moans and growls. Those blue eyes that shined slightly went dead at the sounds, not only staring at himself but _through_ himself. _You are nothing without me, _that sentence echoed louder above the others, causing those sorrowful blue eyes to close tightly. A harsh knock resounded at the door, "Cloudie boy? You okay in there, yo?" Eyes snapped open as he looked to the door, as if he'd never seen it before in his life. "I—I'm coming, Reno." After a few more moments, he emerged from the bathroom in his blue boxers, a towel wrapped around his shoulders to catch the dripping water from his drooping blonde spikes. "You okay, yo? You seem out of it." Cloud nodded with a faint smile, "Yes, Reno. Just a little tired is all." Reno nodded, "I can sit with ya there, yo. Man, being so bored could never be so tiring...especially with you running naked in my mind." Cloud blinked a few times, taking a moment to register what the Turk had just said before the heated blush took its place across his cheeks.

"Anyways, let's get some sleep." They both headed into the bedroom, Reno now dressed in a pair of black silk pajama pants. _What have you done?_ Cloud heard the dark voice within him and he shook his head, "Yes, Reno." After Reno had laid down Cloud had curled up at the edge farthest from him. His blue Mako eyes stared at the wall across the room from him, as if trying to burn the dull cream paint that sat there. Something deep within him stirred, almost coldly. Countless minutes had passed until Reno's voice startled Cloud. Looking behind him, he saw the red-head fast asleep but talking incoherently. Raising a slender eyebrow, Cloud rose to a sitting position and fully faced the Turk who seemed totally defenseless. The sheet was pooled around his middle, showing off the few scars on the slender mans' chest. One of his arms was bent so his hand touched his face which was turned to the right, his other arm draped lazily over his stomach. The slow rise and fall of his chest made Cloud at slight ease, even the slight whisperings that came from the Turk.

Deciding sleep was out of the question, Cloud got up and stretched before slipping on a pair of Vincent's pajama pants that he had given to him. The feel of the crimson fabric on his skin made him smile as he thought of those warm arms around him. _**Complete devotion,**_ that voice spoke up once more, almost as if it spat the words at him. He winced slightly as he walked into the hallway at the sound of it. _**Complete loyalty...that's what makes you weak, Cloud.**_ He looked out of the window to his right and sighed softly at the high moon rise. It was a quarter moon tonight, and he could tell it was cold outside. Closing his eyes, he limply fell onto the small couch, curling up into himself as his voice was soft and light so not to wake up Reno, "Getaway, runaway fly away. Lead me astray to the dreamer's hideaway." His eyes opened half way to stare into the fuzzy world around him, the Mako in his eyes seeming to take over turning them into an aquamarine color, "I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more, I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world." A shiver ran down his spine as that deliciously harsh laughter rang in his ears, "Forgive me, I have but two faces. One for the world, one for God, save me." Tears welled in his eyes, ones that haven't been shed in such a long time yearned to be free. "I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more. I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world."

Hours passed by as his soft voice went through many songs, the tears still holding onto his gentle lashes and not spilling once. His mind running miles a minute with pleasurable visions of Vincent's touches, horrifying images of rough hands and sharp pains of needles and whip marks. The sound of moving footsteps didn't alarm him, as he had recognized them as Reno's but didn't notice. Cloud's entire body wracked with shivering, yet the next lines he spoke were but whispers, "I am afraid, I'm so afraid. Being raped again, and again, and again. I know I will die here, but loved." He shuddered a breath but continued, barely conscious of feeling eyes on the back of his head, "You live long enough to hear the sound of guns, long enough to find yourself screaming every night, long enough to see your friends betray you." A vivid image of his parents appeared in his mind as he spoke his words yet he pushed on, yearning for the release that expressing himself had given, "For years I've been strapped to this altar. Now I only have three minutes and counting, I just wish the tide would catch me first...and give me a death I always longed for." He closed his eyes once more, the feeling of the tears slowly starting to pass as he held his arms close to his chest. His breathing slowly became regular.

A soft touch caressed his cheek, causing him to open his eyes which had returned to their normal blue hue. Looking up, he saw Reno kneeling to him, his face inches from his own. Cloud furrowed his brow, trying to cover the pain he felt with confusion. "Reno? Did I--?" his sentence cut short by a pair of soft lips upon his own. Blue eyes widened, feeling a tear fall down his cheek that managed to slip away from his defenses. A gentle hand caressed his chin, cupping it slightly. _This is wrong!_ A voice screamed in the back of his mind, yet he was frozen in place. Slowly, the lips parted from his own and he stared into Reno's eyes which held the most concern he'd ever seen from the man, despite the short time they had spent together. They were silent for what seemed like years, saying nothing but what their eyes had to say. Finally, Reno was the first to break the silence with the softest of whispers, "Cloud...you don't have to wish for that anymore. Vincent will take great care of you." something in that tone told Cloud that wasn't the whole sentence. Possibly, it should have ended with _and if he doesn't, I'll kill him._ Cloud couldn't speak, his eyes slowly beginning to soften as his world began to stop spinning. "Your voice is beautiful, Cloud. Does Vincent know?" Cloud looked downcast, his furrowed brow returning slightly, "I—I'm not sure."

Reno nodded before he leaned in once again, those lips hovering over his. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing." Brushing another kiss over those lips, he slowly picked the younger boy into his arms and held him in his lap on the floor. The warmth enveloping him was nice, and Cloud sighed softly into the kiss, slowly beginning to relax. The tears had dried up, the insane visions of his past beginning to fade. Cloud pulled away and hung his head against his chest, curling up closer to the Turk. He began to wonder what Vincent would think before the darkness of music began to take him away.

Morning came soon after and Reno was already up and about. Cloud slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the light that the window above him cast down upon him. Slowly sitting up, he uttered a slight groan as his side ached from laying in an awkward position for so long. He apparently had been stretched backwards like a cat bathing in the sunlight, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. Looking above the sofa he saw Reno in his work uniform making breakfast. _What is he doing?_ Cloud slowly rose to his feet, "Reno?" "Mornin, Cloudie boy! Sorry it's not home cooked but, whatever." Reno flashed him a smile when he turned to face him, holding up two microwaveable plastic bowls. Cloud smiled slightly at the offer of food, and it smelled decent enough. _I've had worse,_ he bitterly thought as he accepted the small bowl of potatoes, cheese and eggs. As he watched Reno take a bite while sitting on the couch, he knelt down at his side taking his own bite as well. "Are you feeling better today?" Cloud looked up from his plate towards the Turk, "Yes, Reno...thank you." he said softly, almost as if in shame and took another bite. Reno laughed softly, "No problem, yo. I have to run some errands today, but I'll call you when I can, alright?" Cloud nodded once. When they finished their meals, Cloud slowly rose and took Reno's plate from him, placing a small kiss on the top of his wrist before bounding off to the kitchen obediently. Reno stared after the boy with interest and inquiry. _Now what the hell was that for?_

**Aww! So mushy and sweet! And, for those who couldn't tell that was comfort, not sexual desire. :sigh: Anyways! Not sure how long this story is going to be, but so far I've written 24 chapters :falls over: so, keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

The week was close to an end and Vincent had called early that morning, letting Cloud know he would be picking him up the next morning. Reno had taken Cloud to work with him again that day, figuring it would be another boring day, and Rufus needed another massage. Cloud had no problem relieving the blonde man of his tensions, and neither did Rufus. They sat around Rufus' office that day, Cloud listening to the ramblings of Reno while continuing to massage Rufus' shoulders. It was rather peaceful, despite the noise from Reno. But before Cloud could relax, Tseng burst through the door of the office, his face showing panic, "Sir, we just got word that the enemy is making their next move." They all looked towards Tseng, Cloud furrowing his brow. Reno jumped from his laying position on one of the couches, "Alright! Finally, some action, yo! Come on, Cloud!" Before anyone could stop them, Reno had grabbed Clouds' wrist and pulled him out of the office with Rude following close behind.

They made it to the car and were speeding their way through town to their location, "Cloud, I need you to promise me you'll stay in the car and hidden, can you do that for me, yo?" Cloud nodded, looking out of the window. Worry clutched his heart as he feared for the Turks' safety. Reno chuckled as he saw the look in Clouds' eyes, "Don't worry, yo! We'll be fine!" He had a huge grin on his face, and Cloud saw that he really did enjoy his job. Cloud returned the smile and looked back out the window once more. When the car stopped in front of a large building that looked like a normal apartment building, Reno and Rude stepped out, "Remember what I said, Cloud. Stay put, yo! We'll be back to getcha!" Cloud nodded as he watched them run off and into the building. Time passed slowly as he went through his normal song repertoire, just to have something to do. Scooting to the seat farthest from the building, he sat facing the window to the street. Eerily, no one was around. _Did they evacuate anyone?_ Cloud blinked as his pocket began to vibrate. Reaching into it, he produced his phone and answered it, "Master?" Before he could hear that sweet voice that called to him in his sleep, a large sound seemed to come from everywhere when a force knocked him across his seat and through the open window he faced. Rolling across the street, his head hit something causing his vision to go hazy.

Laying on his back, pain seared through his body. Fluttering his eyes open slightly, he heard the distant sound of a soothing voice while his eyes were closed. His hand still holding onto the phone, he placed it close to his ear, his head pounding heavily, "Master?" "Cloud?! Are you alright?!" the panicked voice almost yelled across the line. He winced at the loud sound, "I—I don't know. I was in the car—and now I'm outside." His tone was really quiet as he stared up at the bright sky above him. "Master? I'm really tired." "Just hold on, Cloud. Where are you?" His Masters' voice seemed to fade in and out, going flat and then sharp as a needle into his ears. He whimpered softly, feeling warm liquid fall past his ear. He whispered softly, "Reno..." his mind began to cloud over as he spoke, "Rude...enemy...kiss." All went black as Reno and Rude came running into the street to see Cloud laying there, a large gash on his skull (the rock he hit his head on a few inches away from his temple), and a few cuts and scrapes from the roll, with an open phone in his limp hand that screamed, "CLOUD!"

Voices seemed to come from every direction. _Where am I?_ Warmth encased one of his hands that ached, an all too familiar warmth. _Wake up, Cloud._ A voice whispered to him. The scent of cinnamon filled his senses as the darkness seemed to begin to lift. Bright light replaced the darkness as he opened his eyes. He scrunched his face as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes, a small moan escaping his lips. He was confused as to why he was sitting in a hospital bed until he heard something catch his attention. "Do you have any idea what you could have done to him, Reno?" came the smooth but heated voice. "I'm sorry, yo! I didn't expect for him to get hurt! Really!" Slowly, he looked to his side to see Vincent sitting there, holding onto his hand and giving Reno the worst look he could ever see don on that beautiful face. "Luckily he didn't get hurt too bad though, right?" Blue eyes looked to Reno who had a defeated look in his eyes, those tattoos seeming to droop with the sadness those green eyes reflected, mostly guilt on getting the boy hurt. His hand squeezed Vincents' hand gently, causing the older man to look towards Cloud, his face quickly changing from anger to concern. "Cloud?" Cloud smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Master."

Slowly, he began to sit up but regretted doing so when his world became fuzzy. Falling back onto the pillows with his eyes shut and his face twisted with pain, he uttered a slight moan before regaining a few lost breaths he managed to take. "What...happened?" Cloud asked as he slowly opened his eyes to have his focus return. His brow furrowed as he looked towards the two men, one with a huge gawking expression while the other's still held concern. "A bomb went off in enemy lines," Reno's voice held a tone of resentment in it, bordering anger, "we almost missed it until it was too late. I didn't think you would get hurt though, Cloud. I'm really sorry." Cloud smiled softly at Reno, sensing the seriousness in his presence, "Reno, I'm alright. I'll be out of here soon, right Master?" He turned his gaze to Vincent, who nodded once in agreement. "I gotta run, yo. Boss is gonna be pissed his 'massage parlor' suffered injury." Before Vincent could ask what that meant, Reno ran out of the room with Rude, who was sitting on the opposite side of the door, following closely behind. Vincent let out a frustrated growl as he bowed his head, eyes closed tightly. Cloud looked towards him, his brow furrowing, "Master?" After a moment, he looked up slightly at Cloud through the locks of hair that fell from his headband. "Don't blame him, Master. He didn't know." Cloud smiled slightly, the aquamarine Mako slowly returning back to blue with their lively shine.

Vincent's face didn't change as he stood up, "I'm going to get some food, I will be back in a minute, Cloud. Get some rest." He walked towards the door and stopped. Cloud watched his movements, raising a slender eyebrow. Vincent looked over his shoulder at the small boy, "That's an order." Cloud winced slightly at the sternness of his voice before laying back down, this time on his side. He stared at the wall across from him once again, wondering if he did something wrong. His brow furrowed, _I didn't disobey him, did I? _Closing his eyes, he sighed softly, the dull ache now lessened to a faint throb. Was it his training that caused his heart to ache every time that cold look was thrown his way? Tears stung his eyes once more, his hand gripping the sheet. The pain still nagged him, even if it was only barely noticeable. His body became unusually heavy after a little while. _I'm sorry,_ was the last thought that slid through his conscious before sleep took him once more.

Vincent strolled into the room around ten minutes later, taking in the sight of the poor sleeping boy. Taking his seat next to the bed, he saw that the wound was almost healed. Was that Mako he saw in those baby blues he looked into earlier? It must have been, the wound couldn't have healed like it has otherwise. Vincent ran his fingers through the blonde's spikes, which drooped and were caked with blood and dirt. The minor cuts he had on his cheeks from the rolling he endured were gone, no traces left behind. He looked peaceful, Vincent noticed, bringing a slight smile to his pale lips. He liked having him around, just having another warm body in his lonely presence seemed to make him more tolerant to idiots; Reno being case in point. Seeing Clouds' brow furrow, Vincent caressed his forehead, trying to soothe him. _Nightmares,_ the raven-haired man thought, slight concern weighing on his heart. He leaned closer to the boy, planting a feather-light kiss upon the top of his ear before whispering in a husky sing-song voice, "'Cause there's always been heartache and pain. And when it's over you'll breathe again." Pausing, he kissed Cloud's forehead, the warm smooth skin underneath seeming to leave his lips slightly numb, "You'll breathe again."

**Sorry this one was so short, I just hate writing scenes about hospitals and accidents that involve cars. :shudder: But, hey, it's melting Vincent's heart a bit, right? Mushy stuff is great, although Lemon has to be better! :snicker: And onward to Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Another month passed, Cloud back in his place at the home of Vincent, but he was drawn back into himself. His blue eyes seemed dead once again, no shine or trace of Mako in them when Vincent would peer into those eyes. The blonde's voice was broken, and only speaking two or three word sentences, other than the occasional 'May I get you' or 'Would you like' questions. It hurt Vincent to see him act that way after he had just begun to open up, he began to wonder if something else had happened while he was in Reno's care. It also worried him that almost every night for the last week he'd been waking up in the middle of the night, quietly panting. Fear wrapped him up in a tight and suffocating blanket on those nights, making Vincent want to just hold him and whisper words of care and comfort.

_"What have you done, you insolent brat!" Cloud whimpered under the grasp of those large hands, holding his shoulders tight enough to bruise. Piercing jade eyes stared straight into his own, a strand of silver falling in between them. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" He winced at the harshness of his tone, his heart racing in pure fear. "I—I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean--" pain seared through his face as one of those large hands slapped him hard, silencing him. "Shut up." that evil and cold voice dripped. "You disappoint me, Cloud." Cloud closed his eyes tight, the sting of the wound seeming to pulse as the skin reddened. "As for your punishment..." His eyes opened as darkness swirled around him, but pain filled his entire body, wrenching a scream from him. It seemed to last forever, the never ending screams, his voice cracked until there was nothing left. Suddenly, he was falling into that darkness that beckoned him, chiding him to save his soul._

Cloud sat up quickly, a sharp gasp emitting from his lips as sweat covered his body, his blue eyes wildly shining and wide. His breath came out quick and painfully, a dull throb forming along his back. He furrowed his brow, placing his face in his hands, those eyes haunting him behind those closed lids. "I'm sorry," Cloud whispered softly, his breath regaining itself to its regular tempo, along with his heart. After a few minutes, the pain began to disappear as well, along with the fear. Letting his hands fall from his face, his eyes lost their shine once more. Looking to his right, he expected to see the raven-haired man on his side asleep. He confirmed that suspicion before bowing his head, closing his eyes once again. Those jade eyes disappeared from his darkness and he felt a tinge of relief. He sat like that a few more minutes, achingly slow, he rose out of bed. He had to take a shower, he felt so dirty--so _wrong_. He shuddered at the faint remembrance of that touch, so painful and angry. Sneaking to the hall closet, he grabbed a towel and slid into the bathroom.

He took off his boxers after shutting the door and set his shower to the hottest temperature he could handle. Standing in front of the mirror, he dared not look at it in fear of what he would find. He stepped into the shower when the steam began to build up. The heat stung his flesh, but he paid no mind to the pain. He _had _to get clean! Closing his eyes, he let the water run over his body, his normally pale flesh becoming slightly red at the intense heat. _He was right,_ Cloud thought shamefully, opening his eyes as he tilted his head up to look at the ceiling, _I am a disappointment. _Dread filled his heart, unconsciously biting his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. No, he wouldn't cry. Slowly, his body sank to the bottom of the tub, the lukewarm porcelain stinging his flesh. Letting out a whimper, he edged to the back of the tub curling his legs to his chest. _Why won't you leave me be?_ The heated water continued to run down his body, trying to warm him even though he felt cold. His eyes closed as his lips parted, taking in a small breath. Cloud's mind began to fog slightly as words fell from those lips, his voice not heeding to the silence that should remain in the household at such a time of night, "No longer waiting, remove illusions. No more complaining, forget confusion. No more compassion, not sentimental. I am now something—experimental."

All conscious thought left him as his voice took him to his resting place, calming him slowly with a freedom seldom shown in those eyes. For once in his life, he felt completely free in this space of his mind. With the mixture of his voice and the sound of the water rushing down on him, he didn't hear the quiet opening of the bathroom door, and the slight slap of bare feet on the tiles. Bowing his head, his soaked blonde spikes drooped past his face, hiding the shame in his face. His eyes fluttered half-open as his stared at his toes, his voice taking over him. "You love the way I look at you, while taking pleasure in the awful things you've put me through. You take away if I give in. My life, my pride is broken..." He lifted his head, slow relief building up in his body. He hitched in a breath, his body freezing still when arms wrapped gently around his tiny frame. His eyes widened, the Mako shine seeming to stand out a bit. Silence filled the room, only the sound of the shower filling his ears. Dare he look? His brow furrowed as the arms snuggled tighter, but softly. Another wave of relief washed over him as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Cinnamon and musk wafted up to his nose, bathing his senses in pure delight.

Remaining still for what seemed like hours, he felt himself melt into that warm embrace. He felt truly safe in this hold. Slowly, he bowed his head, his body beginning to shiver. Those arms left him for a fleeting moment, leaving him empty and alone. A soft whimper escaped his lips, almost pleading for the warmth to return. The water stopped running, the echoing sound of it washing along the porcelain ringing in Clouds' ears. Cautiously, he looked up to see Vincent holding out his large fluffy towel, his long black hair rather messy from sleep. Cloud stood up, hugging his arms around his middle as his body shivered some more, the memory of that pain lingering hungrily on his conscious. The warmth of the towel and those arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in the security he longed for. Closing his eyes, he whimpered again, his body shaking. _What is wrong with me?_ Cloud blinked a few times, trying to clear his head as he looked up into Vincent's face. "Did I wake you, Master?" Vincent shook his head as his ran the towel along his body, drying the boy off. As the towel ran over his body, Cloud looked into his face trying to read those beautiful crimson eyes.

Darkness covered his vision suddenly, causing him to jump slightly. The towel placed over his head began to quickly rub along his hair, trying to dry the spikes out. _Why is he so nice to me?_ Cloud thought as the towel was still in place, but no longer moving. Slowly, he lifted a hand up and reached out, touching warm skin. A trembling feeling of heated electricity ran through his fingertips, making his heart skip. Just what was this feeling? With his other hand, he slid the towel off of his head and onto the floor. His blue eyes looked straight into crimson, reflecting and contrasting. Cloud's filled with so many emotions, they hid under one mask of confusion. He bit his bottom lip slightly before falling against the older man, curling up against his warmth. Arms held him tightly, nuzzling him close. His body shuddered against his chest, his nails digging into the flesh underneath it lightly. Those same arms heaved him up, holding him close. Another shiver ran down his spine, making his head curl up underneath Vincent's chin. _I'm tired of feeling like this,_ he thought bitterly. He felt himself being moved as his eyes closed. After a few moments, he was back in bed, those arms never leaving him. His eyes opened slowly to look up, seeing Vincent's eyes and the look of concern mixed with fatigue in them. Cloud slowly reached up, letting his fingertips graze the firm jawline in front of him. He whispered softly, "Keep the angels away, Master." His tone pleaded with the older man, causing a slight reaction to his expression. He saw confusion in those eyes. Cloud leaned up quickly, brushing his soft lips against Vincent's, hearing him hitch a gasp before burying his head in the pillow and against the raven-haired man's chest. "Don't let me go back there," he uttered, feeling the warmth coax him back to sleep.

When Cloud woke the next day, he was alone and the sun was entirely too bright. _Oh shit,_ he thought in horror, _I slept in!_ His blonde brows furrowed in confusion as he sat up, peering around the bedroom. "Master?" he softly asked before climbing out of bed and slipping on a pair of loose jeans and a white shirt. Walking around the apartment, there was no sign of the ex-Turk anywhere. Looking to the front door, he saw a note pinned to it. Cloud moved closer to the door, peering at the paper and a small smile escaped his lips as the fear melted from him:

_Cloud,_

_I went to the store to pick some food up for dinner. I hope to return before you wake up, but if not, don't worry. I will be home soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Master_

_P.S. I hope you slept well_

Cloud sighed softly, taking mental note that Vincent seemed to enjoy being called Master, as he looked about the living room. Seeing that he had work to do, he thought he would get to it. He slid into the kitchen to grab his music player, and plugged it in inside the stereo system that Reno gave Vincent for his birthday. It was a beautiful system, and Cloud could remember that day and what Vincent's reaction to it was. _Who did you steal that from?_ He chuckled softly to himself at the thought of Reno's shocked face, obviously mocking Vincent. He did enjoy living here, the people cared for him so much. Thank God that Vincent wasn't mad at Reno anymore, but he wouldn't leave Cloud alone with Reno unless Reno promised to keep him at the office if he had to leave. He turned the machine on and thumbed through the music before finding a nice song with a good beat to it. He went through the house, starting with the bedroom first, cleaning everything consistently. He was refreshed for once, and as he sang along with each song, he felt his heart lighten as he remembered the warmth of Vincent's arms around him.

An hour after Vincent had left the house, he began to walk up the stairs to his apartment. So many people gawking at him! It disgusted him how people acted. Always in a hurry, never wary of their own actions. He sighed heavily as he stopped on his floor. His ears perked slightly at the sound of slow music coming from his apartment. "Hm?" He quickly made his way to the front door and stood there, listening to the sounds of violins, piano, guitar and drums. His heart seemed to sink at the slow ballad that erupted from behind the wood. Cautiously, he opened the door to see Cloud cleaning one of his guns, Cerberus, and singing along with the words, slowly swaying from side to side in time with the music, "And when your fears subside, and shadows still remain. I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame." Cloud set the gun gently back in its place before twirling around and holding the cloth to his chest. His eyes held the look of devotion but sadness all in one, "So never mind the darkness, we can still find a way. Cause nothin' lasts forever, even in cold November rain." Slowly he sank to his knees, tears brimming in his eyes that threaten to fall, the music obviously haunting the blonde.

Quietly, Vincent closed the door behind him when he entered into the apartment, so not to disturb the beauty pouring his soul in his living room. As he set the bags down silently on the counter of the kitchen, the tempo of the music changed to that of dramatic feeling. He could feel the sorrow pouring through the speakers, almost coating him as if it were to bathe him in its sadness. Cloud threw his head back to look at the ceiling, a single tear falling as the guitar made its solo entrance into the stanza. His lips parted slightly before singing lowly, "Don't you think that you need somebody? Don't you think you need someone? Everybody needs somebody. You're not the only one. You're not the only one." The rag fell from his hands and onto the floor as he slowly let his head fall to his chest, repeating himself over until the song ended. His shoulders shook, his hands gripping his jeans and balling themselves into fists. _Is he crying?_ Vincent thought. He slowly walked over to the blonde, kneeling down behind him as quietly as he could muster. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, another song beginning to play in the stereo, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

Cloud grew rigid at the feel, still trembling slightly. Opening his eyes wide, tears still brimmed those blue eyes, causing them to shine. "You have someone, Cloud," a voice whispered at his ear, the breath tickling his flesh sending chills down his spine. Quickly, he turned around, his face showing utter surprise, "Master!" Vincent smiled gently at him. He lifted one hand from around the boy and wiped his thumb underneath his eyes, cleaning them of their tears. "What's wrong?" Cloud shook his head, tears filling his eyes once again. _I can't cry,_ he thought softly. _It would...disappoint him._ "I'm sorry, Master." his whisper was faint as he closed his eyes once more, turning his head to the side. How could he even begin to understand? "Cloud," Vincent's voice failed, losing the rest of the sentence as he just held the boy closer to him. Silence hit the room as the music player stopped, leaving their ears ringing. "What do you have to be sorry for?" More silence followed his question before a small, "I betrayed you." fell along the air. Opening his eyes, he whispered once more, "I broke the rules." Slowly, he turned his face to look up at Vincent's confused look, "What punishment shall I receive?"

"What rules did you break, Cloud?" Vincent asked, backing up slightly to look into Cloud's haunted gaze. His blue eyes held regret and sadness, mixed with fear. Furrowing his brows, he looked to the floor in shame, "I...Reno...we kissed." he paused before continuing, "twice." More silence, but he could hear Vincent's breath hitch in his chest. _I'll take what you give me, Master. _He thought pitifully, knowing that he deserved it. "Who initiated it, Cloud?" Blinking a few times, he looked back up at Vincent. What did that have to do with anything? "Ah...he did, Master." Vincent sighed softly before pulling the smaller boy to him, holding him close. "Then, you broke nothing, Cloud." "But, Master--" "He knew what I asked of him," fingers ran through his blonde spikes, soft and silky, "but I should have known better. Reno gets what he wants, no matter the price. You have nothing to fear, little one." Cloud blushed slightly at the name, curling up into those arms and against his chest. The familiar warmth hung around him. Breathing in the scent of cinnamon and musk, he sighed softly before burrowing his face into Vincent's neck. "Come on, then. I have groceries to put away." Vincent pulled Cloud's face to him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead before rising up to his feet. "And I believe you're finished cleaning, correct?" Cloud shook his head, "I just have the den left, Master. I will be done shortly." Vincent nodded while patting his head gently, "Alright then. Get on it, and I'll cook dinner. You need a break." Cloud furrowed his brows again, "But--" "No 'buts', you deserve it." A small smile warmed Vincent's pale face as he spoke. Cloud nodded once, "Yes, Master."

Cloud bent down to pick up the rag and walked off towards the den. Vincent watched him walk off, the smile fading into a frown, _Just what is it that makes me love you, Cloud?_ He couldn't deny it, he did love the boy. Despite how broken his spirit was, he felt he should put the pieces back together. On the rare occasion he caught the blonde smiling, he could feel himself melt. Vincent turned towards the kitchen and walked to the groceries still in their bags, grabbing his cordless phone while he passed it. Without looking, he dialed Reno's number and began to put the groceries in their proper places. "Reno?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator, inserting the milk in its rightful place, "it's Vincent. We need to talk."

**Uh oh! Reno's in trouble...:giggle: silly sexy Turk! And apparently Vincent is rather—erm...possessive maybe? Just a little bit? Heehee! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

The next couple of months went by, causing the fall to turn to winter. It snowed on Thanksgiving day, everyone was invited to Vincent's house as Cloud and Vincent both prepared a large meal. A lively party it was, although Rufus couldn't attend due to business. But Tseng and Elena showed up in his stead, Cloud offering them to take some leftovers for Rufus, which they had and left after a few hours. Rude and Reno followed suit thirty minutes later. It was the first Thanksgiving in years that Cloud was happy, and Vincent noticed the small smiles he threw at his Master.

After a few more weeks, Vincent had to leave again. "I have to go away for awhile," he told Cloud, "there's something I need to take care of. You'll stay here. If anything happens, you know how to reach me." With a kiss on the forehead and a bag packed with love, he left. On the third morning of Vincent's absence, Cloud was curled up on the couch reading a novel he had picked up from the study, a large mug of steaming hot chocolate in one hand. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, a red sweater Vincent loaned him, and a pair of thick socks. Turning the page in his book, he took a small sip of the liquid, the sweet taste running down his throat and warming him up. _I need to go grocery shopping again,_ he thought with dread. Looking out of the window, he saw the snow slowly falling. He sighed softly, _I really don't want to go out there. But Master would probably love a nice meal when he gets home._ He smiled at the thought of his Master. _I wonder if Reno would help me get Master a Christmas gift? He's treated me so nicely he--_ his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Raising an eyebrow, he set his mug down on the glass coffee table and rose to his feet. Walking to the door, he cracked it open and peered outside to see Reno standing there. "Hey, yo! Can I come in?" Cloud smiled softly and let him inside, "Would you like some hot chocolate, Reno?" Reno nodded, "Sure, yo! I heard Vince wasn't in town so I thought I'd just check up on ya." The blonde moved to the kitchen and served another mug of hot chocolate, adding in some nutmeg before returning to the living room where Reno had himself planted in Cloud's spot, looking over the book he had laid on the couch arm. "I didn't know you liked Stephen King, Cloud! You're as creepy as Vince, yo." Cloud held out the mug and Reno took it after placing the book back in it's spot. Cloud took his seat next to the Turk, curling his feet underneath him. "He seems to make more sense to me than anyone else," he replied, looking into his mug that now lay in his hands. "How have you been, Reno?" "Eh, Rufus is running everyone around like mad, yo. Really tiring. Today's the only day I had off in the last three weeks, yo!" Cloud heard him sigh dramatically, causing the corner of his lips to turn up slightly. He liked Reno, despite his complaining.

Silence befell the couple as they sat on the couch, drinking their hot chocolate. Cloud turned his head to look at Reno who was staring at him, with certain desire in his eyes. "Cloud?" Raising a slender eyebrow as a took another sip of cocoa, he uttered a 'hn' as the liquid ran down his throat. Placing the mug down, he looked to Reno again, "Yes, Reno?" Reno moved closer to Cloud and said cautiously, "Can I kiss you again?" Cloud blinked a few times, "I...I'm not sure, Reno. Master would--." His sentence was clipped short as the space between them closed from Reno inching closer to the blonde. Reno moved his lips over Cloud's, hovering over them, their breath mingling, "Vincent said as long as it was alright with you, I can." Cloud merely nodded one time before those lips crashed down upon his own. Cloud closed his eyes, lost in the feeling behind those lips as he pressed back against them. A tongue snaked over his bottom lip, asking for silent permission. Obliging, he parted his lips, their tongues dancing sweetly, exploring each other's mouths. A soft moan escaped Cloud's throat as a hand snaked around his neck, pressing him closer, another hand wrapped around his middle. His own arms wrapped around Reno's sides, his hands rubbing his back gently.

Parting their lips, a string of saliva was all that left that connected them, Cloud's mind swirled. An electric shock ran through his body as those lips ran down his neck, nibbling on his soft flesh and up to his ear. The blonde sighed gently, his nails running down the Turk's back, another jolt of electricity as he bit down. "I want you, Cloud." Reno whispered huskily, his tongue snaking to rub along the outer shell of his ear, causing a moan to erupt from him. Cloud shivered, pressing his chest against Reno's. **_What are you doing?! Master said you shouldn't do this with Reno!_** A dark voice screamed in the back of his mind. _He gets what he wants, _he heard Vincent's voice in response, and that seemed to end that argument. Another moan escaped his lips as pain ran through his neckline; Reno had bit down with a little more force that time. Cloud raked his nails down the Turks' back roughly, uttering a gasp. "R—Reno," he uttered, his eyes fluttering as he saw the room spinning around him. His blood rushed throughout his body, heating him up slowly. "Yes, Cloud?" that husky whisper was in his ear again. Another bite, another hiss with a jerk towards Reno, pulling the Turk closer to him. "M—more. Hurt me...please."

Reno grinned to himself, "You got it, babe." Hands flew to Cloud's sweater, tearing it and the undershirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Lips pressed themselves down his chest, biting down harshly before licking them with comfort. With each dose of pain, Cloud moaned softly, his own hands clumsily slipping off Reno's dress jacket and working on the buttons to his dress shirt. His nails bit flesh as he slid the shirt down Reno's arms, another bite just above his left nipple. He arched his back, pressing his chest into Reno's face, silently begging for more. Reno chuckled softly before licking said nipple and biting it gently. Cloud uttered a cry, a shiver running down his spine. The red-head's hands ran up Cloud's chest, pushing him against the arm of the couch behind him; the Turk making his way over the small boy, crashing their lips together. Reno's hands slid down Cloud's sides, grabbing his hips underneath the black sweatpants. The blonde bucked up against Reno, rubbing their erections together to force groans out of both of them. Cloud's nimble hands squeezed between them, fumbling with Reno's pants button until it was loose and he slid the zipper down, brushing his fingers against his hardness. Reno bit down on Cloud's lip harshly, enough to draw slight blood and Cloud growled. The pain mixed with pleasure, a feeling he knew all too well.

Reno slid the sweatpants down the boy's hips, his lips running down the other side of his neck, biting and licking. Cloud's breathing began to rise, his heart racing, and his head swimming. The Turk's hands grabbed onto Cloud's hardness, gently but with slight force. Another moan escaped Cloud as he bucked his hips against Reno's softly calloused hand as said red-head began to stroke him. Cloud's hands moved away from Reno's hips to slide off his own pants the rest of the way and tossed them by his sweater, whimpering with each jolt of pleasure. The bite marks along his body ached slightly, but the pleasure made it bearable. Reno's lips moved to Cloud's ear and whispered, "Ready?" Cloud moaned softly in answering, rolling his head back against the arm of the couch. The Turk's hands removed themselves away from Cloud to bring out his own swollen member, a lustful gaze upon his expression. Reno pulled the blonde's legs over his shoulders, neither of them caring about proper preparation as the red-head spit into his hand and coated his member with it. The red-head placed the tip of his member at the blonde's entrance, both of them staring into each-others eyes with understanding, as if communicating. Before Reno could move, music played to their left from the coffee table, "You touched my body once, it burns me softly. 'Never forget--never again we'll be,' I cried."

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared into Reno's eyes. _Master?_ They both looked towards the cellphone, Reno reaching over to see the caller ID. "Let it ring, Cloud. Call him back later." Reno set it back down and brought his hands onto the boy's ankles, holding onto them gently. Cloud bit his bottom lip, the pain rising through his jaw. As Reno pushed himself into Cloud, the pain ran up through-out his body, causing a loud cry to tear from his throat. Closing his eyes tightly, tears formed behind those lids as his hands dug into Reno's hips. "Unh...more, Reno. Please!" "But, Cloud--." "Please, Reno!" Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head to gaze into Reno's eyes. They begged the Turk, as if it was something he couldn't live without. _Make me forget, Reno. Attempt to wipe it all away,_ a voice whispered in his mind as Reno began to drive in and out of him slowly. Cloud groaned as he rolled his head back again, using his hands to guide his hips accordingly. His own hips bucked up against the red-head, another whimper tearing from his throat. _Make me forget. _Reno moaned as his pace quickened, using one of the hands from holding Cloud's ankle to stroke Cloud's shaft. The pain began to subside and turn to pleasure, mixed with the pain from the bite marks.

Their breathing came in gasps as the ringing of his cellphone began to fade out before abruptly stopping, obviously going to voice mail. The pressure began to build up within them both, causing Reno's movements to slam into Cloud roughly, hitting his sweet spot. Cloud cried out loudly, his nails digging into Reno's side, scratching him. The Turk hissed as he slammed into Cloud again. "Come for me, babe. Come for me!" he heard Reno pant into the air, and Cloud did as he was told. Release sprung from them both, semen dropping on Cloud's stomach and seed pumped into his backside. After a few more strokes for both of them, they rode the waves of bliss and Reno collapsed on top of Cloud, both panting heavily with a light sheet of sweat covering them both. _I'm sorry, Master,_ his conscious pleaded. They lay that way for a long time, trying to regain their breath, Reno's fingers twirling in Cloud's hair while Cloud's hands rubbed circles along the Turk's back.

They regained their breath, their hearts slowing back to their normal pace and Reno leaned up (pulling himself out as he rose), and planted a gentle kiss upon Cloud's lips. "That was beautiful," he commented, placing another kiss upon those lips. Cloud kissed back softly and weakly, his energy obviously low. It had been years since he actually enjoyed sex, and he didn't want to get rid of the bliss. "I'm sorry to do this to ya, yo. But I gotta run." Cloud opened his eyes and looked up towards the Turk who was now getting dressed. "Reno?" Buttoning his pants, he looked over to Cloud, "Yeah?" Cloud smiled slightly, hiding the feeling of abandonment from his gaze, "Thank you." "Anytime, yo!" Cloud slowly rose and gathered his clothes as Reno kissed him once more and left. Cloud sighed softly, his heart sinking. _I knew it,_ he thought sadly. **_But it's not him you want anyways, so why complain?_** That dark voice spoke up once more and Cloud glared at nothing. Slowly, he went into the shower and washed off all evidence of Reno's visit off his body. The bite marks began to heal as the heat ran over his lithe body. Drying himself and dressing back in his clothes, he toweled his hair dry as he walked into the living room and picked up his phone. Flipping it open, he saw it was just a missed call and not a voice mail. He smiled softly, _That's just how Master is, not one to leave messages,_ he thought.

Dialing back he heard Vincent's voice quietly, "Cloud?" "You called, Master? I apologize, I was in the shower." "Yes, I'll be arriving home early." Cloud smiled softly, "Yes, Master." They said their good-byes and hung up. Cloud gazed to the couch, the vision of Reno's bliss-filled face picturing in his mind and the sounds he made as his fingers did their magic. He whispered softly as sadness filled his heart and his smile faded, "I'm so sorry." He begun his work on cleaning the living room and ridding it of the smell of sex, sweat, and Reno.

**Hooray for pre-Christmas sex! Mwuahaha! Yeah, that was a little rough to write since I'm used to writing about 'prepared' activities, so I wasn't sure how to put this one and make it fit to Cloud's needs. But no worries, I think it turned out alright! Go-go gadget Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Cloud roused himself out of bed and made himself some breakfast. While eating he contemplated on what to get Vincent for Christmas. Looking around the living room as he ate, he pondered. As he finished his last bite, an idea dawned on him. He smiled genuinely and cleaned out his dishes. Quickly, he opened his phone and dialed Reno's number. "Yo, Reno!" "Reno? It's Cloud." "Hey, Cloudie-boy! How ya been? You okay?" Cloud finished slipping on a clean pair of pants as he spoke, "Yes, I'm alright. I was wondering...do you think you could give me a hand today? I need to go shopping--." He paused as he slid his sweater on and sat back down on the edge of the already made bed. "And, although I have no money, I have the perfect idea. If you don't want to--" "No kiddin', Cloudie! It's perfectly fine! I'll come getcha on my lunch. How's that, yo?" Cloud actually _grinned_ as he slid on thick socks, "Perfect, Reno. Thank you." Hanging the phone up, he finished getting ready and tidying up the place. Oh yes, he knew exactly what to please Master with.

An hour later, Reno arrived and quickly rushed Cloud to the car. "So, where are we supposed to get this gift?" Cloud smirked ever so slightly as they drove off towards downtown, "I was hoping you could help me with that."

Another hour later, Cloud arrived home with a few large bags. Reno had insisted that Cloud use the Turk's money to buy everyone at least one gift, which Cloud obeyed thinking it would be a wonderful idea. "Thank you again, Reno. I'm sure they'll absolutely love it." _I hope,_ "I'll talk with Master and hopefully we'll have a Christmas get together." Reno grinned sheepishly at Cloud, "That'd be awesome, yo." His grin faded as his face became serious, "Cloud? Are you alright? At least...from yesterday?" The blonde nodded, placing his free hand on the door, "Yes, Reno. I'm fine. As long as it was satisfying to you." Reno shook his head, "Doesn't matter about me. I'm worried about you." Cloud smiled slightly, "I'm fine, Reno. Get back to work before Master Rufus gets mad at you again." Reno smirked back at him with a nod, "You got it, yo." With a wave, he turned and walked off, Cloud closing the door. Looking at his bag, he sighed softly, _Hopefully this will make up for my mistakes once again._ His thoughts turned to the previous day of bliss, remembering how he begged for the pain. A shudder ran through his spine as he thought of Vincent in that same position, hurting him in the most delicious of ways_. No, he wouldn't do that—would he?_ He thought as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door and began to wrap up the many presents he had bought saving the last one for a special cover.

The day before Vincent had left, they bought a tree with ornaments, tinsel, and decorations. Cloud smiled at the tree as he remembered the fun he had putting it all together with Vincent. Placing the gifts under the tree, he reached over to the couch and grabbed his coat once more. Looking out the window, he noticed the snow once more as it began to fall heavily. Slipping his cellphone in his pocket, he set out for his trip to the grocery store. As he stepped outside, the harsh cold wind bit his cheeks quickly. He closed his eyes tightly as he turned and began walking down the sidewalk, with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. _I probably should have gotten Reno to help with the groceries, too...such a long list,_ he thought helplessly as he stuffed his bare hands in the pockets of his large crimson winter jacket.

Shortly, he arrived at the grocery store and began his shopping. Making his way from one end, he grabbed many items for the Christmas feast he would promise Vincent. Grabbing fresh fruit, he piled plenty in the basket such as cherries, strawberries, apples, bananas, and cantaloupe. _Please let me atone for my sins,_ he thought gently as he made his way through the dairy picking up cheese, milk, and butter. Onward to the deli, he looked at all the frozen turkeys and furrowed his brows. "What do you think, Tseng?" His blue eyes looked towards the female voice, seeing Elena and Tseng standing at another counter. "Hm, not sure exactly. I'm sure it would be fine though." "Mistress Elena? Master Tseng?" Cloud said softly, standing upright with a large turkey in his arms. Both Turks turned towards Cloud, a smile on their faces, "Oh, Cloud!" Elena said, walking over to him. Cloud placed the turkey in the cart, "How are you two fairing today, Mistress Elena?" The blonde woman smiled gently, "Wishing it were spring already." Tseng joined them with a cart of their own, "Yes, too cold of weather, really." Cloud smiled slightly and turned towards him, "Winter is my favorite time of year." Looking back towards the basket, one hand in his pocket holding his cellphone, he sighed gently, "it reminds me of all the things I have done through-out the year, even the mistakes. It reminds me that we can start over in the spring, atone for the mistakes we caused." Elena folded her hands over her mouth, and Tseng raised an eyebrow. "That's...an interesting way of looking at it." Cloud nodded once, "Yes." sensing the tension that began to grow, he quickly changed the subject, "So, are you two making a Christmas dinner together?" Tseng nodded as well, "Yes, its a tradition to serve Rufus Christmas dinner." Cloud smiled, "I really hope he enjoys it. Sadly, I must be on my way. Master comes home today and I want to get some of the cooking started before he comes home."

Parting ways after saying good-bye, Cloud picked up everything else he needed, having fill up the cart in the process. Knowing the brunette cashier, he promised to bring the cart back as soon as he got the groceries home as always, which the young girl just smiled as he paid for the food with a card that Vincent had left him and waved him off. "Merry Christmas, Cloud!" Cloud looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, "Merry Christmas, Laveda!" And once again, he made his cold trek back to the apartment. After a few times of getting the cart stuck in the snow and fixing a few things from falling out, he eventually made it back to the apartment and immediately set things right. Running back outside, he didn't even notice the red cloaked figure on the couch.

After returning home again, Cloud sighed softly as he took off his coat and brushed the snow out of his blonde spikes. Hanging his coat on the wooden coat hanger that sat by the door, he also slid off the zipped up hooded jacket and hung that up as well. Turning to the living room, he turned his music player on and headed for the kitchen. Slipping on the dark blue apron that Vincent had gotten him, he began to work on the feast for tomorrow. Humming along with the music, he chopped up vegetables and fruits, mixed together spices, and prepared bread dough. As he faced the oven, strong warm arms wrapped around him. Cloud's eyes widened at the scent of cinnamon and musk, a soft whisper at his ear, "I'm home." Quickly, Cloud turned around and hugged Vincent around his neck, "Master! Welcome home!" Vincent kissed the boys' forehead before pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's wonderful to be home." Slipping off his oven mitts and placing them on the counter top, he looked back to Vincent whose arms wrapped looser around the smaller man, "Would you like a drink, Master?" Vincent nodded once before retreating to the living room, his dampened hair clinging to his neck as he only work a pair of crimson sweat pants.

Effortlessly, Cloud prepared a glass of apple cider, hot and ready, and brought it to Vincent. "Thank you, little one." Cloud smiled gently and kissed his hand as Vincent grabbed the mug. Walking back to the kitchen, he continued preparing food. "Master?" he called after a few minutes of silence. "Yes, little one?" "I was wondering... How would you feel about a few people coming over tomorrow? Sort of like a Christmas party." Cloud scraped some onion cubes in a large pan and looked up over the island where the counter he stood in front of was at Vincent, who was turned around to face him. "Who would we invite?" Cloud blushed slightly as he looked back at the chopping board and turned to face the sink, rinsing it off, "Well, definitely Reno and Master Rude. Possibly Mistress Elena, Master Tseng, and Master Rufus?" He looked over his shoulder, those innocent blue eyes having the slight shine back in them. Vincent took another sip of the cider, the warmth and cinnamon tasting delicious before answering, "I think that's a splendid idea, Cloud. Why don't you call them?" Cloud's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Yes, Master." "Go ahead and sit in the den, Cloud. I'll watch over the food." Cloud nodded once as he sat the oven mitts down on the counter again and walked off towards the den.

Sitting in the large comfortable chair, he took out his phone and dialed Reno's number. Listening to it ring, he thought _Does he know?_ "Yo!" "Reno? Master would like to invite you and Master Rude over tomorrow for Christmas." A slight pause follow by a muttered, 'damn' before an answer, "We'd love to but Rufus--" "He's welcome too, Reno. I was going to call him after I let you know." Laughter filled his ears, "Alright, Cloudie boy. Consider it a date." Cloud shook his head with a smile, "Alright, Reno. I will see you tomorrow. Along with Master Rude." "You got it, yo. Reno out!" Ending the phone call, he next dialed the ShinRa building. "ShinRa Headquarters, how may I direct your call?" A cool female voice said to his ear, "May I please speak with Rufus ShinRa?" "One moment, Sir." Soft elevator music filled his ears and he closed his eyes at the sound, not particularly liking the sound. _Too bland,_ he thought amusedly. "Rufus ShinRa." "Master Rufus?" A slight pause, followed by a quiet, "Cloud?"

"Yes. Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all, Cloud! To what do I owe the pleasure of your voice?"

A soft blush crept on his lips, "Well, sir. Master would enjoy your company for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

A pause, "Are you cooking?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then consider it done."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." a small smile showed itself in his voice as he paused once more before adding,

"One more thing, sir?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Um...could I have Tseng's and Elena's number? I wish for them to show up as well."

"Don't worry about that. They'll be there. Have a good evening, Cloud."

"Yes, sir. You as well."

Ending the phone call, he sat back in the chair and stared at the phone in his hands, his brows furrowing slightly. _You are a disappointment._ His eyes fluttered slightly as that dark cool voice slipped through his ears. The happiness draining itself from his heart, he closed his eyes. _M—more. Hurt me...please._ His own voice echoed, the tingling sensation returning to his body, filling him with slight disgust. How could he betray Master in such a way? Biting his bottom lip, he stared at the oriental rug that lay beneath his bare feet.

"Cloud!" Snapping his head up, he looked to the door to see Vincent standing there, "Are they coming?" The blonde smiled softly, "Yes, Master." Vincent stayed silent, studying him for a moment before nodding once, "Good. Come. I finished preparing some of the food. Come relax with me?" Cloud nodded once and rose out of his seat. Walking to one of the bookshelves, he slid a book out of its place and walked down the hallway behind Vincent. Taking his proper seat next to him on the couch, they both began to read their material. Yet, Cloud just stared at the word filled page, not taking in what it read. _That was beautiful, _Reno's exhausted voice echoed and he coughed slightly. "Are you alright?" Nodding once, he placed his book down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon, spices, and other delicious things filled the air. Making himself a mug of cider, Cloud walked back into the living room and set the glass down next to his book on the small table. Passing over the table, he slid the wire grate away from the hidden fireplace and began to work with the wood and light a small fire.

Staring into the flames when he had gotten it aflame, he thought, _Would I burn like the angels?_ Shaking his head slightly, he sat back down next to Vincent, his side leaning against the older man as he sipped the cider and stared into the fire. Memories flooded his mind of a laboratory, the cold metal on his bare skin, the pain of needles and foreign substances entering his blood stream. His blue eyes shined slightly, reflecting the Mako in them. "Cloud?" Absently, he whispered, "Yes, Master?" An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the warmth that was Vincent, "Are you sure you're alright?" Cloud nodded before he could answer. His heart ached to tell him the truth and get his punishment over with. Would it be worse because he begged for it? Staring into the light of the fire, he thought he saw those burning green eyes glaring back at him. _That's what happens when you disobey me._ "Cloud..." His blue eyes tore themselves away from the fire and up into Vincent's face. Mystery hid behind those crimson eyes, his face stone, "You have Mako in your system, don't you?" Closing his eyes tightly, Cloud bowed his head, his body trembling slightly, "I—I'm not sure, Master."

Vincent's hands set the blonde's mug on the coffee table and slid the younger boy in his lap. "Do you know who did that to you?" Cloud hesitated before laying his head on the ex-Turk's chest underneath his chin. Breathing in, he could smell the scent of cinnamon and musk once again. "No, Master," he said, lying but keeping his tone even. _On your knees, boy,_ "Why, Master?" _I want you to beg for your punishment. _"I was curious, is all." Vincent's nose nuzzled into Cloud's cheek, causing the boy to close his eyes. The phone began to run and Cloud jumped slightly, his eyes wide for a sliver of a moment before he turned to the side table. Leaning over Vincent, he picked up the phone, "Hello?" "May I speak with Vincent please?"A male voice sounded on the line, making Cloud run his eyes towards the raven-haired man who was staring back at him. "One moment." Holding the phone out to Vincent, he whispered, "For you, Master." Vincent raised an eyebrow and took the phone from Cloud's hand, their fingertips brushing against each other. A shock ran through Cloud's body, just as it had when Reno touched him. Cloud bowed his head again, curling against the older man. "Valentine. Yes. Three? Yes, that's fine. Good evening." Cloud heard the click of the phone being put back on its cradle, "That was Rufus. He, Elena, and Tseng will be here around three. When will Reno and Rude show up?" Cloud blinked a few times, trying to think. _Beg_, "I—I'm not sure, Master. They didn't say."

Those arms wrapped around him once again, holding the blonde close. His eyes stared at the fire, the warmth and light beckoning him. They stayed like that for hours, the sun setting and turning dark, the only light through out the house was the fire, which had begun to die down to embers and ash. Parting his lips, words flowed gently in his song-like voice once more, his eyelids drooping slowly, "I can't change who I am, not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me. And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up. My love wasn't enough." A hand brushed his cheek, cupping his chin gently. Those rough fingers lifted his face up, those blue eyes closed. Soft, warm lips pressed against his own, silencing him with but a slight whimper at the delicious feeling. A shock ran through his entire body at the touch, his hand reaching up and caressing the smooth jaw of the ex-Turk. They stayed that way for a few moments, just enjoying the warmth of each other and the taste of their lips. Sleep began to take over the small blonde and slowly his hand fell back into his lap, his head leaning on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent smiled softly at Cloud, watching him sleep for a few minutes, enjoying the company. _Do you have any idea what you've done to me?_ Slowly, he rose to his feet, cradling the boy in his strong arms and walked them to the bedroom. Laying him in the cool sheets, he slid in next to him, holding onto him like a security blanket. As he lay his head down on the pillow, sleep beginning to overtake him, he realized that Cloud never once looked at the gifts that he had hidden under the tree for him.

**Aw! So heartwarming! :cheers: I love the sentiment of snuggling in front of a fireplace, it's so cozy...especially with a large mug of hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream. :drool: Anyways, on to chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

_"Is this the one?" Darkness surrounded his vision, but he felt cold and bare. Light began to fade in, exposing the large metallic room he remembered years ago. "Yes," that dark voice cooed. "And you want me to inject him?" His blue eyes looked around the room from his laying position, mostly only seeing the fluorescent lights that plagued the ceiling. A flash of silver hair wafted over his eyesight, and a rough hand grabbed his chin. "Yes." Fear ran through his veins. "M—Master?" he whimpered softly, trying desperately to see what was around him. "Then it shall be." _

_He could feel the sudden slight prick of pain along his arm, followed but a surge of burns running throughout his body. He arched his back and screamed, screamed as loud as he could. "M—Master! I'm so sorry! Please make it stop! I'm sorry!" He continued to scream as more pain filled his body, trying to struggle yet he couldn't move his arms or legs, not even his head would budge. Closing his eyes tightly, all that remained was the pain before silence. "Cloud?" The pain wouldn't subside, his body covered in shivers as he whimpered. "Cloud?" that soft voice called to him again, slowly letting him rise from the darkness within._

"Cloud?" Blue Mako eyes flew open, staring straight into crimson eyes. "Cloud, are you alright?" Slowly sitting up, he placed a hand to his forehead, staring at his lap. _Beg for it, Cloud._ "Y—yes, I'm fine." Arms wrapped around his trembling body, and quickly the tremors vanished. He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, the pain he had vividly felt seeming to disappear as well. "Merry Christmas, little one." A feather light kiss placed itself behind his ear, his blue eyes opening slowly as a small smile placed upon his lips. "Merry Christmas, Master." _That's right,_ he thought hopefully, _he can't hurt me any longer._ "Come on then, let's get you a shower and finish cooking, shall we?" Cloud nodded as he slowly rose out of bed and stretched his muscles. Looking up into Vincent's eyes, he saw the compassion in them and couldn't help but smile slightly. Grabbing the towel and a pair of clothes from Vincent, he whispered, "Thank you, Master." and took off to the shower.

An hour passed and he emerged from the hallway, his spikes completely dry and he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a black sleeveless shirt. Walking into the kitchen, he immediately began preparing more food. Humming softly, he pushed out the negativity that lingered in his mind, _Not today, _he pleaded, _let today rest._ Arms wrapped around his waist, a whisper in his ear, "That smells delicious. Anything I can do to help?" Inching away slightly, he uttered, "Would you mind cleaning up the living room? I'll finish the cooking, if you don't mind." A featherlight kiss planted itself on Cloud's ear, "Of course, little one." Those arms left his body and suddenly he wanted to take it all back. Could he honestly say it? Yes, he loved him. Would it be mutual? He couldn't tell, but he wouldn't dare hope. Sliding the turkey in the oven, he closed the door and sighed softly. "Something the matter?" Looking up, he saw Vincent holding the mugs they used last night, "Oh, it's nothing, Master. Just a lot of hard work."

Turning to the counter, he slid off his oven mitts and began making dough. Continuing to hum, he kneaded the dough harshly. Music began to play around him and he looked up to see the ex-Turk facing the stereo system with his music player in hand. A smile played across his lips, _He knows,_ he thought before returning his blue eyes to work. His hips began to sway to the beat of the music as he swirled around twirled the knot of bread around in his hands, mashing the flour inside of the dough. Slamming it back down on the counter, his fingers began to work again as he took a deep breath, "Every time I comb my hair, thoughts of you get in my eyes." Dipping his hips down to the floor, he slowly brought them up. He knew Vincent would be in the doorway to watch, and yet he didn't care. The beat of the music overtook his soul, making his body act without thought, "You're a sinner I don't care, I just want your creamy thighs." Grabbing the rolling pin, he used it to flatten out the dough thinly and dipped his hips once more, grinding them in the air as he brought them back up. Throwing his head back, he parted his lips to let out a small breath. After a few more minutes of moving to the music and preparing for a pie, he looked through the corner of those blue eyes to see the faint stunned look on Vincent's face, and inwardly he grinned.

The song changed and he turned to the fresh apples he had bought, peeling and slicing them up and spreading them along the disposable tin pan. Singing along with the next song, he felt strong fingertips on his hips, unconsciously causing them to grind back against him. Hearing the startled gasp, he froze and turned his head around to see Vincent. "Master! I—I'm so sorry!" Vincent chuckled softly, "It's...it's alright, Cloud. I'll just stay out of the kitchen." With a smile on his face, he walked off and back into the bedroom. Furrowing his brow, he felt the happiness drift away bit by bit as he watched him walk away. _What did I do?_ Finishing the pie, he set it in the oven and wiped his hands clean. Walking to the bedroom, he knocked on the door, "Master? Are you alright?" Silence followed his question before a faint, "Yes, I just need to be alone for a bit." Cloud nodded once, "Yes, Master." although he couldn't see it, the shine in his eyes dimmed. Something about his voice seemed different, and Cloud felt worry creep up his spine. Shaking his head, he struggled to keep it down as he walked off to finish preparing anything else he had forgotten.

A few hours later, most of the food was ready and Vincent was setting the table when the first knock arrived. "I'll get it, Master." Cloud set down his oven mitts and walked over to the front door. Opening the door, he looked to see Reno and Rude, the latter holding boxes of gifts as Reno held a paper bag. "Yo, Cloudie-boy!" Cloud smiled as he opened the door wider, "Here, let me get those for you, Master Rude." Taking the presents, he set them underneath the beautiful tree. Blinking a few times, he saw that there were more presents than he realized earlier. Shaking his head some, he rose to his feet, "Can I get you anything, Reno and Master Rude?" "The usual, yo!" Rude nodded in agreement, both men taking their seats on the love seat to the left of Vincent. "Merry Christmas Reno, Rude." Vincent said softly. "Merry Christmas, yo! Damn, Cloudie-boy. That smells delicious! What all are we having?" Cloud smiled softly as he served the drinks, "It's a surprise, Reno." Walking back into the living room, he set the glass of beer in front of Reno, and water in front of Rude. "Would you like anything, Master?"

"Cider, please." Cloud nodded and went to fetch it. "He seems better," Reno said, taking a swig of his liquor. Rude nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's doing a lot better." Cloud came back with the steaming mug of cider and placed it in front of Vincent. He then retreated back into the kitchen to finish preparing some more food. "What kind of music is this?" Reno asked, looking to the stereo, "And you should seriously consider buying a T.V., yo." Vincent shook his head, "Television is degrading, and it's Cloud's music, so ask him." Cloud hummed along to the song as he set some pans on the table. _Beg for it,_ that dark voice whispered in his head. Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes tightly, pain searing his hand. Crying out, he jumped back slightly all the while dropping the knife to the floor, cradling his hand against his chest. "Cloud?" Looking to the Turks and ex-Turk, he shook his head with a small reassuring smile, "Just careless. I'm okay." He knelt down and picked up the knife, sliding it into the sink before looking at his hand to see the skin wasn't broken. Putting the mitts back on his hands, he went back to work.

The older men went back to chatting as Cloud began to clean up the counters. "I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile that tore me apart." Another knock rapped among the door, snapping Cloud's head up. Walking into the living room, he went to the front door and answered it. Standing in front was Rufus in his best white suit, holding a couple wrapped gifts, Tseng standing to his left holding a tupperware container, and Elena to the right of Tseng, holding another tupperware container. "Welcome!" Cloud said as he opened the door, "Merry Christmas." All three walked in, Reno and Rude rising to their feet as their boss made their way over to the living room. Cloud took the tupperware in one hand, while he took the presents in another. "Master? Could you hold these for a moment, please?" Holding out the gifts, Vincent took them gently as Cloud set the plastic containers in the kitchen. Returning, he took the presents from Vincent and placed them under the tree.

He stood upright and faced the newer Turks, "Can I get you anything to drink?" Elena chuckled softly, "I'll take water." "Same," came Tsengs' reply. "Hm," said Rufus, taking his seat next to Vincent, "do you have any wine?" Cloud smiled, "Red or white?" Vincent raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cloud. "Red, please." Cloud nodded and walked off back to the kitchen, preparing the drinks. After a few moments, he came back and placed them in their proper places, "There you are. Is there anything else?" When they all declined, he went back into the kitchen. Rufus turned to Vincent, a serious look on his face, "Valentine, how are you?" Vincent nodded, "Well, and yourself?" "Wondering why people exist, really." Laughter spawned around them, and Cloud looked up without moving his head. Seeing the raven-haired ex-Turk laugh was a relief to him. "Ow!" Cloud pulled his hand back, sticking the side of his middle finger in his mouth. "Cloud? What happened?" Vincent rose and walked towards him, placing a hand on his wrist gently, "This kitchen has it out for me apparently," Cloud softly said with a hint of amusement in his voice at his own actions. "Let me see." Prying his finger out of his mouth, he showed it to Vincent. The gash was about an inch wide, but not too deep. "You'll be alright. Let's clean it out and put a bandage on it. Is the cooking done?" Cloud nodded. Together, they rinsed out the cut, causing Cloud to hiss loudly, and wrapped a bandage over the cut.

Cloud quickly finished putting pans on the table and he turned to the guests, "Dinner is served. Come have a seat!" Everyone gathered around the table, Cloud next to Vincent, Rufus on Vincent's left, followed by Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno. One by one, Cloud removed the covers of each pan, exposing the delicious delicacies underneath. Two types of stuffing, some gravy, candied yams, soup, noodles, and of course, the turkey lay across the whole table. "Wow, that looks great, Cloud!" Elena exclaimed, covering her lips. Silently, Cloud served everyone (except for Rude of course), and they all began to eat. A hand clasped over the blonde's knee and his eyes darted to Vincent, who had a small smirk on his lips. "So, Master Rufus?" Cloud looked over to the other blonde, "when can I come visit again?" Rufus looked to Vincent, studying his blank stare, then back to Cloud, "Whenever you wish." Cloud smiled, putting another bite of yams in his mouth. The sweetened taste of the food ran down his throat. Everyone engaged in lively chitchat, including Vincent. Cloud reached under the table and grasped the hand that lay on his knee gently. Receiving a squeeze back, Cloud instinctively smiled, looking down at his empty plate. "What are you smiling for, Cloud?" looking up, he looked into Reno's eyes, "I was just thinking...of how I'm having such a wonderful time. All that hard work into cooking and cleaning, it was worth it to have you guys here."

Everyone agreed and he slowly stood up, "Is everyone finished?" They all nodded and he slowly gathered up all the plates. "Does anyone want dessert? I made three different pies." When they agreed, he walked out and put the bigger dishes away, Vincent coming in with the pans left on the table. "What kind of pies did you make, little one?" Cloud smiled, "You'll see." Bringing the pies to the table, he also held the can of whipped cream in his apron pocket. Passing out the plates, he smiled when he pointed out each one, "This one is apple, this one is pumpkin, and this one," he paused, his blue eyes looking over to Vincent, "is cherry." Cloud could see his eyes slightly light up and he blushed softly. "Who wants what?" "Apple, please." said Rufus, and which Cloud served him one and topped it with whipped cream. "Pumpkin," came Tseng. "Me too!" came Elena. "Apple," Reno and Rude both said and glanced at each other, causing laughter to erupt at the table. Cloud covered his mouth, chuckling softly. Serving out the pieces and topping them off with cream, he served a piece of cherry pie to Vincent, giving him extra whipped cream, "Just how you like it, Master." Reno coughed harshly, causing Cloud to turn around, "Are you alright, Reno?"

Reno shook his head, saying in between coughs, "I'm fine!" Cloud raised an eyebrow then sighed softly, dismissing the subject as his coughing subsided. Serving himself a very small piece of apple, he added a dot or two of whipped cream and they all dug in. "Is this...homemade?" he heard Rude say. Looking towards Rude, Cloud nodded. "It tastes just like my mother's." Cloud smiled softly, taking another bite of his, "I'm glad you enjoy it, Master Rude." _This is all I could ever ask for,_ Cloud thought as he finished off his pie. For the next hour, he got them drinks and started cleaning dishes as they all talked about whatever topic they could. "So, Sephiroth came into my office the other day," Cloud paused, holding onto the plate in his hand, holding his breath. "Oh?" said Reno, "What did that stuck-up general want?" Rufus leaned back in his chair, taking a small sip of his wine before continuing, "Well, it was strange. He gave me—a present." They all looked at him with surprise, except for Vincent who just rose an eyebrow, "Nothing major, of course! Just a candy cane. It was...odd." "Well, yeah, yo! That's just somethin' you don't see Sephiroth doin all the time." _Sephiroth,_ Cloud thought, staring into the sink, his hands mechanically working on their own to clean the dishes as he saw glimpses of those green eyes and recalling that afternoon where he ran into him with Reno. Finishing the dishes, he swore he could feel the coldness of that man around him. _Just as I thought,_ that voice purred wickedly, _good for nothing brat!_ Wincing, he put the leftover food away, but not before tucking some in random plastic containers; one for each guest. Despite his mind, his heart seemed to know what he had to do.

"Cloud?" Looking to Vincent, he raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Master?" Vincent smiled softly, "Are you ready for the gifts?" Cloud nodded, wiping his hands with the towel. They all sat on the couches, Cloud at the bottom of the tree, passing out presents. "Master Rufus," handing it to Reno who handed it to Rufus, "Master Tseng", handing it to Elena who handed it to Tseng, "Master Rude," handing it to Reno who passed it to Rude, "Mistress Elena," handing it to Elena, "Master," handing it to Vincent, "Reno," handing it to Reno, "and...me?" He raised a slender eyebrow, staring at the silver wrapped box with a black velvet bow. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting this. After passing out all the presents, he reached all the way in the back, "One more!" He smiled as it was Cloud's present to Vincent, "Master, it's for you." Holding it out to him, he took it and placed it in his lap. "Why don't you open yours first, Cloud?" asked Rufus.

Nodding, he picked up the smallest box and ripped open the metallic blue wrapping paper. Opening the small cardboard box, he saw a set of keys. "Eh?" Holding the keys up, he looked at Rufus, "Master Rufus?" Rufus chuckled, "Congratulations, Cloud. You're now a proud owner of a motorcycle." Cloud's eyes went wide, pure and utter shock on his face. "B—but. I don't know how to drive one, Master Rufus." "Nonsense, we'll have someone teach you." He smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Master Rufus." Bowing his head in respect, he closed his eyes. Sitting upright once more, he opened the next one. This box held an odd shape to it, wrapped in metallic green wrapping paper. Opening it up, he saw a stuffed yellow chocobo wrapped up in a red and white striped scarf. Raising an eyebrow, he looked to Elena who had a slight blush on her cheeks, "It made me think of you when I passed by it." "Thank you, Mistress Elena." Setting that one aside, he picked up Rude's gift, which was only wrapped in brown paper. "Rude!" Tseng said, "that's not wrapping paper!" Rude cleared his throat and shook his head. Opening it, he saw a single golden loop earring. "It...it was my mothers." Cloud quickly looked up at Rude, "Are...you sure, Master Rude?" Rude nodded once, and Cloud slipped it in the closed piercing in his earlobe. Touching it gently, he smiled slightly, "I'll take good care of it. Thank you, Master Rude." Opening another box, this one wrapped in golden metallic, he opened the cardboard box underneath and saw a pair of leather gloves, a leather jacket, and a pair of sunglasses. "For your new bike, Cloud." He flashed a smile a Tseng, "Thank you, Master Tseng." Setting it aside, he opened the box from Reno and inside was the newest Stephen King book. Holding it close, Reno smirked, "Special Edition. Thought you might like it, yo." "I love it, thank you Reno."

Everyone else opened their gifts. Elena received a box of chocolates from Cloud, a bracelet from Tseng, a new pair of earrings from Rude, a new gun holster that was studded leather from Rufus, a metallic statue of a young girl holding a baby dragon from Reno, and jeweled barrettes from Vincent. Tseng opened his to get a classical CD from Cloud, another gun holster from Rufus, a metallic bracelet from Rude, a bottle of whiskey from Reno _You need to liven up_ he had said, and a shot glass from the older days of Midgar from Vincent. Rufus opened his gifts to get diamond cuff links from Cloud, a golden watch from Tseng, a pendant from Elena, a ring from Reno _No this isn't a proposal, boss_ he said, causing everyone to laugh, a set of pens from Rude, and some handmade stationary from Vincent. Reno opened his gifts to receive many shot glasses from everyone, but a specific zippo lighter with his name engraved from Cloud. "This is awesome, yo! Thanks, Cloudie-boy!" Cloud blushed gently as he looked at the floor. Rude received a book from Cloud, a beaded bracelet from Elena, an extra pair of sunglasses from both Tseng and Reno, and a gun holster from Rufus. Cloud looked up at Vincent, "It's your turn, Master."

Vincent tore open his gifts one by one; Elena gave him a book he had his eyes on that was leather-bound, Tseng gave him another music player _So Cloud won't have to keep stealing yours_ he said, Reno gave him a collectors wine goblet with demons and jewels engraved in the silver, Rude gave him a whole new polish set, and Rufus gave him a gun holster, diamond studded. The ex-Turk picked up Cloud's gift, raising his eyebrow, "It's heavy." Cloud smiled slightly, "I hope you like it." Taking off the metallic crimson wrapping paper after untying the crimson bow, it revealed a thick oak polished box with a small golden plate that read "Vincent Valentine". Opening the small golden latch in the front, he opened the lid, and his crimson eyes widened, his whole face lighting up. Inside the box lay a Smith and Wesson handgun, the handle lined with gold and ivory. Swirls and symbols etched along the barrel and trigger, a small box of shells lay in the corner of the red velvet lining. On the inside of the lid read: "For my Master With Love, Little One." Vincent looked down at Cloud who now sat at his side on his knees, his backside sitting on his heels. Setting the box down on the coffee table, everyone leaning in to look at the present, his hands gripped Cloud's shoulders and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

Cloud's eyes widened then closed as he kissed back. Parting slightly, his lips hovering over the blonde's, he whispered, "Thank you, Cloud." Straightening up, he left one hand on Cloud's shoulder as they all stared at him, "Thank you everyone. Merry Christmas." Cloud smiled, a hint of a blush across his cheeks, "Yes, Merry Christmas everyone!" Everyone cheered as they finished off their drinks. An hour later after chatter, they all went home with a tupperware filled with leftovers. After Cloud closed the door, he leaned against it, closing his eyes with a smile still on his lips. "Cloud?" The blonde looked at Vincent who stood in the hallway, "I've yet to give you my present." Cloud blinked a few times before looking towards the paper littered living room with a large pile of clothes he had also received in his stack of gifts. Nodding once, he followed the ex-Turk into the bedroom, having him lead the boy to the bed. Cloud sat down, crossing his hands on his lap. Vincent reached into a nightstand and produced a thin box with a blue ribbon. "This was the reason why I left town so close to Christmas."

Cloud untied the bow and opened the box to peer inside. Inside the black velvet lay a silver necklace with a small silver bullet for the charm. It was obviously handmade, and etched on the side of the bullet read _Cloud Strife_. "It's my public mark of ownership, Cloud. Wear it for me?" Cloud looked up at him, and nodded with a smile on his face, "Proudly, Master." Vincent took the necklace from the box and slid it around Cloud's neck, fastening the clasp. Cloud reached up and grasped the charm with his forefingers, feeling the warmth within it. "Thank you, Master!" Quickly, he threw himself into the older-man's arms, planting his lips on top of Vincent's, kissing him deeply, a tear happily falling down his cheek. _This has been the best day of my life._

**Yay! Christmas is the best time to lift peoples' spirits, in my honest opinion. Seeing their eyes light up with the tree lights and the white snow...:sigh: Ahem, anyways...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

The days turned into weeks and New Year's passed by quickly, Vincent sharing a midnight kiss with Cloud, both of them slightly tipsy from the wine they drank. They ended up spending the night in each other's arms on the couch in front of the fire. Thinking back to the memory of that night, Cloud blushed slightly and bit his bottom lip with a shy smile. Time sped up once again, and the weeks turn into a month. February was upon them, and Reno had called Vincent to persuade him to steal Cloud; reluctantly, he agreed. "For the sake of Rufus," he told Cloud.

Cloud dressed himself in the Turk uniform that Reno ended up giving him and walked out of the bedroom, straightening his jacket. Walking into the kitchen that morning, he finished making breakfast for the both of them, Vincent staring at him all the while. As he served the plates, Cloud looked at Vincent, "Is something wrong, Master?" Arms wrapped around the boy's waist and dragged him into his lap, holding on gently. "I never thought I'd see you in that uniform, Cloud." Nuzzling his neck, Cloud shied away slightly, a smile on his lips. "Reno gave it to me when he took care of me. He said it was the only way to get into the ShinRa building." "Mm...I think that it gave him an excuse to flirt with you." Cloud blushed as he shook his head, disagreeing. "He never has to have an excuse, Master."

Daringly, Cloud picked up a spoonful of the oatmeal and brought it to his lips. Blowing on the hot meal, he waited until it cooled off before placing it in Vincent's mouth. Vincent blinked a few times before chewing and swallowing what was inside. Pausing, he quirked his eyebrows at Cloud, "Cherries?" "I added them since I know you think oatmeal is bland." Vincent chuckled softly as he traced a finger down Cloud's cheek, "You're so thoughtful, little one." Cloud smiled before taking another bite for himself. After swallowing it, he whispered, "I try to be." A knock sounded at the door and Cloud rose from his seat, "Well, I will be back later today, Master. I promise!" Planting a kiss upon his lips, he walked off and out of the door to greet Reno and Rude.

When they started driving off towards the main building, Cloud looked towards the front, "Why am I needed for Master Rufus' sake, Reno?" Reno let out an irritated sigh, "That man, I swear, yo! He needs to get laid once in awhile." "You volunteering, Reno?" Cloud's eyes widened as his gaze flew to Rude, seeing his expression totally blank. "Eh? Hell no! I don't sleep with dudes!" Cloud blinked a few times, opening his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it again. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth again and decided to change the subject, "So what do you expect me to do about his mood?" Reno smirked as he looked behind him at Cloud, "Well, work your magic, yo! Give him a massage, or somethin'." Cloud sighed softly and looked out of the window, watching the buildings pass by, "I guess I can do that."

Arriving at the building, Reno and Rude escorted Cloud to Rufus' office. When they appeared inside, Rufus was staring out of the large window behind his desk, standing in front of it with his hands folded behind his back. "Yo, Boss! Got a surprise for ya!" Slowly, Rufus turned around, his face showing signs of aggravation and fatigue. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, concerned until Rufus smiled slightly, "Cloud!" A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he bowed his head gently, "Master Rufus." Walking towards the other blonde, he smiled back at him, "You look really tense, anything I can do to help you, Master Rufus?" Paying no heed to the sound of the closing door, Rufus roughly sat down in his large office chair, "I don't know, Cloud." His tone sounded defeated, making Cloud's heart sink.

Yes, he cared about the man, he was the closest to a father he could ever imagine. Cloud moved behind Rufus and placed his nimble hands on his shoulders, running his fingers roughly but gently on the muscle underneath the flesh and clothes. A feral moan escaped Rufus as his head fell forward, "Cloud, I swear you're a God!" Cloud blushed slightly at the compliment, moving down his forearms and back up in an even massage, "Thank you, Master Rufus. Now tell me, what's been bothering you? I have no one to tell, you can trust me." Silence followed as his fingers worked to Rufus' shoulder blades. After a few minutes, Rufus began to spill everything that could be wrong in his life; from insubordinate co-workers, to financial issues, to his father's stupidity. By the time he reached the topic of SOLDIER, Cloud's hands had worked their way down to his lower back. "I mean, it's just stupid to drill the same things in one's head over and over and over again! Until it gets to the point that you end up dreaming about it, it's just...insane!" Rufus commented when Cloud's hands moved up his back and onto his neck.

A sudden knock disturbed Rufus' train of thought, both of the men looking up towards the door. Slowly the door crept open, exposing the man behind it. Even slower, the man entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Rufus ShinRa," that cold voice said gently, causing his fingers to dig into Rufus' shoulders tightly. Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth moved closer to the desk. Blinking a few times, he shifted his mind from the man in front of him and back on the task of relaxing Rufus. "Sephiroth," Rufus' tone dripped, "to what do I owe the surprise?" Cloud jumped slightly and reached into his pants pocket to pull out his cellphone. Bowing slightly, he whispered, "Excuse me, Master Rufus." Quickly, he darted out of the room and answered the phone, "Master?" "Cloud. How are you doing?" Cloud smiled softly, "Very well, and yourself?" "About the same, more or less bored." "I'll trade places," Cloud's voice teased, "I'm playing shrink for Master Rufus." A soft chuckle ran through his ears, "Well, now. I'd rather be bored." "Oh, come now! He's really stressed." Cloud mockingly pouted, causing another laugh through the phone. "He's always stressed, little one. Are you fairing alright besides that?" The blonde nodded, "Yes," pausing, he turned so he faced the corner of the door, "I appreciate the call, though, Master." _It makes me feel wanted,_ he almost added but caught himself. "Anytime, little one. Reno will be bringing you home, correct?" "Yes, sir. If not, I'll be sure to contact you."

Saying his good-bye, he closed the phone and sighed softly. As soon as his phone closed, the door opened to reveal Sephiroth walking through the door frame. Those green piercing eyes stared straight into his own blue ones. Tightness grabbed onto his backside and a whisper licked his ear, "You're always mine, Cloud." Sephiroth began to walk off, oblivious to what had happened. _Beg for it,_ he heard the voice say and he shuddered. His eyes widened at the memory of that pain so long ago, staring after the silver-haired general as he got on to an elevator and disappeared. His hand touched the bullet that hung around his neck, trying to find some sort of comfort. Peeking his head into the office he called out, "Master Rufus, I'm going to step outside for some fresh air. Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Rufus waved a hand to him, dismissing him as he was on the phone. Nodding once, he closed the door behind him and took off down the long hallway and to the stairwell. _I have to get out,_ he heard that pathetic kid voice in his mind scream, _I have to get out, even if it kills me!_

One hand gripping his bullet tight, the other at his side, he kept running down a few flights of stairs until he stopped at the 4th floor. Staring out into the hallway as he opened the stairwell door, he noticed a few SOLDIER grunts walking around, talking with friends, rough-housing. _This...isn't right._ Just as he was about to turn around, a friendly voice called out, "Ey! Turk!" Blinking a few times, he turned around and bowed his head, "I—I'm sorry! I'm new here and I--." Lifting his head up, he looked up into a pair of violet eyes that spoke of confusion but kindness. A tinge of green hid behind them as well, a few locks of black hair falling over the man's face. _He...he looks so familiar,_ thought Cloud. "Let me guess, you got lost, kid?" Cloud nodded sheepishly, the hand gripping the bullet on his neck falling to his side. Laughter rang from the tall SOLDIER as one of his hands clapped on his shoulder blade, "Don't be so nervous, kid. We may be SOLDIER, but we aren't cannibals!" Cloud jumped at the touch before looking up at Zack, his blue eyes shining slightly. "What's your name, kid?" "Uh...Cloud. Cloud Strife." Zack smiled full heartedly, his long hair falling along his shoulders and past his neck. For a moment, it reminded him of Vincent and he shook his head slightly. "Come on, we're on lunch. I'll show ya around!"

Grabbing Cloud by the wrist, he began to drag the small boy around campus until they were finally outside. Looking around, he listened to Zack's heated explanations of everything, the history of ShinRa, he really could care less. He was free! "So what do you think, Cloud?" The blonde looked up with a small smile, "It's gonna be awesome, I bet." He heaved in a fresh breath of air before feeling his phone go off once again. "Oh! Excuse me." Reaching into his pocket, he slid his cellphone from its confines and looked at the caller ID. Smiling slightly, he flipped it open, "Reno? Yeah...er, yeah I'm okay. Where?" He looked around and then back at Zack who was just watching him, "outside. Yes...no...Zack, I think. Mmhmm. But?" Heaving a small sigh, he bowed his head, "Yes. Soon...good-bye." Flipping his phone closed, Zack moved closer to Cloud, leaning in. "So you got Reno as a trainer, eh? He's feisty." Cloud blushed and looked at Zack through the corner of his blue eyes, "Eh...yeah. Yeah he is." He beamed a smile towards Zack, "He just gets antsy when I'm not around, is all." Cloud liked this man. He was genuine in his words and actions, no matter how harming they could be. Slipping a felt-tipped pen out of his jacket pocket, he grabbed Zack's hand and scribbled a number down on his wrist. "Here! So, if you ever want to talk more about history, I'll be glad to listen." The raven-haired man laughed and hugged Cloud tight, "I love having new friends!"

After parting ways, Cloud found his way back to the floor he needed to be on and slid back into Rufus' office. Inside were Reno, Rude, and Rufus, waiting for him to return. As soon as he closed the door, Reno was inches from his face, slamming his hands by Cloud's head. Cloud gasped and tried to shrink as far back as possible, fear welling up in his chest. "What did I tell you about wandering off by yourself! And talking to other people! Vince would kick my ass, yo!" Cloud began to tremble, looking straight into those green eyes, "I—I'm sorry, Reno! I—I just had to get some fresh air, and Master Rufus was busy." Looking to the floor, a few of his spikes drooped past his cheeks, "It...won't happen again." "Reno! Back down!" Rufus' voice called out, the sound of deafened footsteps crept towards them. Cloud closed his eyes, his body still shivering. "He's just a boy, Reno. Used, abused, and thrown away. Just like some of us in this building." Reno turned to face Rufus who now stood at Cloud's side. _Used?_ "I knew where he was anyways, Reno." _Abused?_ "What?! You said you didn't know when I asked!" _Thrown...away?_ "Well, I enjoy messing with you, Reno." _Beg me, puppet._

Hands flew up to Cloud's ears as he sank down to the floor, shivering. "Make it stop," he whispered pitifully, "Just...make it stop!" Tears brimmed his eyes as he stared at the floor beneath his feet. His lower back hissed with pain, slight but evident. _You're always mine, Cloud._ Shivering, his arms dropped to hug his knees, his eyes staring at the floor underneath his feet. "Cloud?" a hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched at the touch, blue eyes wide with fear, the Mako in them showing itself dramatically. "Cloud what's wrong?" Slowly, his body stood up as the darkness covered his conscious thought. "I--." Without any other words, he fled from the large office and down the same stairwell as earlier. _Why won't you leave me alone?!_

His legs carried him across the campus and towards the fields. His foot snagged itself on a rock, causing him to yelp before landing face first in the grass. The tears fell as he just lay there helpless. _What did I do to deserve such pain? Haven't I paid the price enough?_ Slowly, his shaking arms lifted him up into a sitting position. Crawling to a nearby tree, he leaned against the trunk of it, closing his eyes. "Please," he whispered softly, "no more." Feeling the vibration of his pocket, he cautiously pulled the cellphone out and stared at the caller ID. _Unknown number? _Shaking his head, he flipped open the silver phone and said softly, "Hello?" "Cloud! It's Zack. You ran off before I could give you my number in return so you wouldn't get freaked out!" Laughter filled his ears and he closed his eyes once more, bowing his head, "Oh...I'm sorry." A quick moment of silence ensued before the SOLDIER spoke up once more, "Is everything okay, Cloud? I saw you running pretty fast past the training room." "I—I don't know." "Well, hold on then!" A click sounded in his ear, followed by dead silence.

Folding his phone back up, he put it back in his pocket and hugged one of his knees to his chest. Looking at the pant leg, he saw that a hole tore itself. _Easily mended, _he thought before looking to the grass. Another tear fell as the pain brought itself back. Hearing hurried footsteps, he raised his head slightly to see Zack running towards him. Bowing his head back down, another spike drooped past his face, hiding the dirt and tears. "Cloud," Zack panted as he reached the blonde, falling to his knees next to him. "Are you alright?" Cloud sat still, except for the wracking his body made. He whispered softly after some time, "Is it ever enough punishment?" Raising his head slightly, his eyes almost aquamarine as the Mako began to heal the few cuts and bruises he acquired. "Punishment? What makes you think you need to be punished, Cloud? As far as I can tell, you're a kick ass Turk!" Cloud shook his head and began to chuckle. Soon the chuckles turned into laughter, which turned into hysteria soon after. Leaning back against the tree, he looked up to the early afternoon sky, "If only you knew, Zack." The raven-haired man sat down next to Cloud, placing his arms behind his head as he relaxed against the tree, "Well, Cloud," he began, closing his eyes with a smirk, "Why don't you tell me?"

**I couldn't resist putting Zack in the story, he's so lovable! Best friends for ever! And yeah, I made Sephiroth a bad guy cause the 'naughtiness' of it all is just too fun to pass up. :snicker: **


	13. Chapter 13

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

Blue eyes stared at the SOLDIER next to him, complete silence except for the sounds of nature filling the air. "Are you serious?" Zack raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the blonde, seeing the tinge of aquamarine in his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? One of my friends are in trouble, gotta help 'em out somehow, right?" Seeing the older man smile at his statement, he looked back to the grass, furrowing his brows in contemplation. _The worst that could happen would be having me hunted down and maimed. They'd leave Master alone for he was one of them. No, a Turk._ Cloud sighed softly as he closed his eyes. "How much time do you have, Zack?" "All the time in the world. At least until they call me." Cloud nodded once. _Here goes nothing._

Taking in a heavy breath, his mouth began to speak before his mind could make the decision. "Ten years ago, I had a family. A mother and a father. I thought we were all so happy, even though we had little to nothing and lived in the worst part of town. But to a nine year old kid, walking around the streets free to do what you please, as long as you're in your own territory, was bliss." Cloud closed his eyes, remembering his old 'house'. Bricks falling off of the building, broken windows and graffiti splashed on the walls. "One night, they had a heated discussion. I woke to the sound of my mother crying. Deep down, I knew what they were talking about, they never mentioned it in front of me, of course. The next day, a large man came and picked me up from my house, while giving my mother and father a large bag. When the car drove away, I could see the tears in my mothers' eyes. I wasn't scared to leave, I wasn't happy either." Looking up to the sky, he watched the clouds roll by, "Come to think of it, I don't know _how_ I felt back then. It's just...numb.

"I spent weeks in a basement, being 'trained' to cook, clean, serve, bedside manner, and please in any way shape or form. All I was able to take with me when I left were the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet. The 'program' I was put in was an underground market for children, sort of like a whore house, only a lot more expensive." He could feel Zack's eyes on him, ever watchful and hungry for more of his words. "Every day, I reminded myself that my parents would come back for me. Mother always promised she would. They never did. For two years I prayed that at every auction, my father or mother would be the one buying me. Finally, I gave up on that hope and stopped being resistant to my Masters and Mistresses. One day, _he_ came." His eyes narrowed as his gaze fell to the grass once more, his fingers playing with a blade of grass. "The Master with those green eyes and silver hair. He showed compassion and understanding at first. Until..." _What have you done?!_ "I broke the rules and went into his office. I didn't know what I was doing, really. But, he caught me by surprise and I knocked over something on his desk and spilled tea all over his papers. He beat me severely and pulled me into a laboratory.

"I don't know what they did to me there. I couldn't move, I remember that much." His free hand placed itself on his forehead, closing his blue eyes softly, "All I remember, is pain, pain, and more pain. And I...think I screamed. I can't say for sure as to how long I screamed, but I did permanent damage to my voice. At least, that's what I guess. I've never been strangled so, I was forced to put two and two together." The hand on his forehead moved to his throat, seeming to cradle it, "For months I couldn't talk, and what Master did to me after whatever he had done before, I could barely walk. I remember being blind for a week. Finally, he returned me to the underground, saying he had lost his taste. Of course, he didn't deliver me personally, that wasn't how he worked. More years went by and I was picked up and thrown away like a toy. Before I knew it, ten years had flown by. I taught myself to read and write when I was first starting out with one of my first Masters. He was kind enough to help me, but if I got it wrong...we don't need to go there." Cloud sighed softly, the hand on his throat massaging it as it began to ache. "Heh, even now I still can't talk as well. But I digress. Five months ago I was bought for the last time by the Master I have now. I never thought such a man as him existed, and I... am proud to tend to his every whim."

Silence followed his story, causing him to look to Zack. The look on the SOLDIER's face showed many emotions, but mainly shock and worry. "I still have nightmares of that day, I carry the marks they left on me, not with pride, but as warning to those who dare to sell their own children to such a place. No amount of being broke is worth ruining a childhood over." His voice began to break up once again and he closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. _You're always mine, Cloud._ "How did you keep yourself sane?" Opening his eyes, he stared at the blade of grass he still held in his fingers, "Music." "Music?" Cloud nodded, discarding the plant life back to the earth. "I would end up wording lyrics, careful not to make any sounds. My Master now, though, enjoys my voice. He says its soothing." Looking back up to the sky, he sighed gently, a small appearing on his lips at the thought of Vincent. "He's my night's bane. And, for once, I remember what it's like to have friends that actually care about me." Zack grinned and hugged Cloud tightly, "How sweet!" "Eh?" Blinking a few times, he looked towards Zack, furrowing his brows tightly. Zack just laughed while holding on to the small boy.

His phone began to vibrate. Cloud slipped out of Zack's grasp and looked at the caller ID. Flipping the phone open, his voice barely above a whisper, "Yes, Reno? ...It's fine. I'm alright, really. I'll be out front shortly. Yes." Closing his phone, he looked towards Zack. "Not sure when I'll be back, Zack," he slowly rose to his feet, "but feel free to call me if you want to talk." Cloud smiled slightly before running off towards the large buildings. Zack stared after him, a smirk on his face. "Now, he's definitely an interesting character!"

Finally arriving home, he sighed as he closed the door and slid his shoes off. Although, after spilling his soul to Zack today, he felt lighter. Looking up, he saw Vincent curled up on the couch reading the book that he had gotten for Christmas. Silently, Cloud crept over to the ex-Turk and slid his arms around his shoulders from behind the couch, "I'm home, Master." "Hn," came the reply and he smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, Master. Do you need anything before I go in there?" "Hm? No thank you, Cloud. Enjoy your bath." Nodding once, he kissed the top of the man's head before heading down the hallway, stealing a towel on the way to the bathroom.

As he stepped into the warmth of the shower, letting the water cleanse the dirt off of his skin, he looked up at the ceiling, wrapping his arms loosely around his middle. _Why is it I talked so freely with a man I never met?_ A low hum erupted from his throat as he began to wash his hair. At the sound of the door closing, he stopped and peeked his head from behind the shower curtain, "Master?" Vincent stood before him, already stripped of his clothing. A blush crept on Cloud's cheeks at the sight of his gorgeous nakedness, "I—thought you were reading, Master? What made you change your mind?" Wordlessly, Vincent stepped in the shower behind Cloud, wrapping his arms around the blonde gently, "I just wanted to be close to you." A smile quirked on his lips, "Yes, Master," he whispered as he grabbed the body wash and began to wash off the caked dirt and sweat.

Turning around, he poured soap into his hand and mixed it into a lather before placing it on Vincent's chest. Washing his Master's skin, he smiled slightly as the older man relaxed at his touch. Moving out of the way after rinsing off, he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. "I'll be in the bedroom, Master," he said before walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking into the bedroom, he sighed softly as he sat down on the feather-soft bed, using another towel to dry his hair. Tossing the towel around his waist to the floor, he slid on a pair of black sweatpants and looked at the end table with a small smile. Taking in a breath, he sang softly to himself, "Twisted this feeling, warped out of shape. So tired of revealing, the moves that I make." Reaching to the end table that Vincent had declared as his, he slid the necklace that he had received for Christmas over is head. Smiling gently, he laid underneath a sheet and pulled out his book. Despite having read it at least five times now, it was soothing.

Footsteps sounded in the room, causing Cloud to move his eyes over the book to see Vincent towel drying his own hair, also wrapped up in only a towel. A small blush crossed his cheeks as his eyes went back to the pages in front of him. Feeling the bed shift, he tried to pay no mind as he turned a page in his book. Silence filled the room, and Cloud blinked. _Will I always be like this?_ He thought as he absently turned another page. Suddenly, the book was gone and he jumped slightly. Arms wrapped him up tightly and held him close. "Master?" Looking behind him, he stared into crimson orbs that held contentment in them. Smiling slightly, he curled up into the ex-Turk, relishing the warmth. "Cloud," his low voice purred, "you look happier today. Did something happen?"

"No...well, sort of," Cloud looked to his side where Vincent had laid the book down then back up to his eyes. "Not today anyway." _I have to tell him,_ he pulled out of his arms and sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, the sheet pooling around his waist. "It happened before Christmas." Cloud closed his eyes, daring not to look into those eyes. "Reno came to the house, and we...we slept together." Balling one of his hands into a fist, he tried to hide the shame by bowing his head against his knees. "I know you said not to, but--" "It's alright, Cloud. I have my own confession to make." Vincent sat up, his hair pooling around his face, shoulders, and chest. It was a beautiful contrast to his milky skin. "I realize now that I was wrong." Cloud opened his eyes, lifting his head slightly at those words. _Wrong?_ "I should have informed you before...I let Reno sleep with you. I just—didn't think it would tear you apart so." Cloud finally turned his head to face Vincent, who was looking at the sheet underneath him. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I was worried that if I didn't, he would have taken it by force."

Cloud touched Vincent's cheek, _he really does care,_ stroking the soft skin underneath his fingertips. "Master, I appreciate all that you've done for me." He smiled slightly as those arms wrapped around him again, bringing him closer. Lips crashed down upon each other, sharing the warmth and taste. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed contentedly against the feeling. A hand ran up his back, stopping in between his shoulder blades and caressing the skin underneath. Moaning lightly, he parted his lips letting Vincent's tongue graze his own gently. Tongues battled with one another as Cloud raised the hand from Vincent's cheek to the back of his head and twirled his fingers in his hair. _So this is what heaven tastes like,_ he thought before the sound of music pulled him back to the real world.

Blinking a few times, he pulled away from Vincent and picked up his cellphone from the nightstand. _Zack,_ he thought before looking towards Vincent. In his eyes he saw many emotions. He blinked and they hid behind his stony gaze once more, "Are you going to answer that?" Cloud looked to the phone and flipped it open, "Hello?" "Cloud! What took you so long? I was about to hang up!" Cloud closed his eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks, "Sorry. I was a little preoccupied. Is everything alright?" "Oh yeah! Just callin' to see if you were okay from earlier today?" Sitting upright, he smiled slightly, "Yes. It's fine." "Good good. So...when do I get to see that pretty smile of yours?" Blue eyes widened at the statement, another blush crossing his cheeks. "Uh...I'm...not sure, actually. Depends on what he says, you know?" "Yeah, I hear ya. Well, hopefully I'll see ya later this week. Next week I'm out of town on a mission." "If I don't see you then, I wish you lots of luck." "Thanks, Cloud! Have a good night." "You too." Closing his phone, he smiled slightly at the image of Zack's toothy grin, holding the phone gently.

"Who was that?" Turning, he saw Vincent now sitting up and reading his book once more. "Someone I met today. That's okay, right Master?" Vincent raised an eyebrow and turned a page in his book, "Of course. Care to tell me about him?" Nodding, Cloud moved towards him and curled up to his side, cradling the cellphone to his chest as if he were afraid it would run away. "He works at the ShinRa building, but not with the Turks." He could hear Vincent's breath halt, almost as if time itself halted. Cloud looked up at Vincent as he said, "So...he's a SOLDIER then?" Cloud nodded as he furrowed his brows, "Is that--" "Stay away from him." The blonde sat up and stared at him, "B—but, Master!" "They're dangerous." Cloud closed his eyes and slowly slid off the bed. Cloud's blue eyes narrowed as he searched the floor for something, he muttered before he could stop himself, "I don't see that in him." "What was that, Cloud?" His tone had some bite in it, causing Cloud to flinch.

"I said I don't see that in Zack, Master. Is it because you used to be one?" Cloud turned to face Vincent as he slid a white shirt over his head. "I wasn't ever with those punks, Cloud." the raven-haired man spat as he sat upright, his book in his lap. "Then why do you hate him so?" "Because they just cause trouble. You are forbidden to see him." Anger welled in his chest as he hitched a breath. How could he say that? "You just...don't know him, do you? You have no idea what it's like, do you? Being used all these years, owned, like a piece of garbage only to be thrown out the next day." Tears formed in his eyes, blurring his vision, "I—I just..." words failed him as he turned away, hugging his stomach. Running down the hallway and out of the apartment, with no sense of direction or purpose.

_How could he ever understand?_ Cloud thought as he ran outside, the bitter cold nipping his flesh harshly as he ran down the street. _It was all lies, wasn't it?_ After a few blocks, he slowed down to a halt, bending over for breath, the hand with the cellphone in it on his knee. _How could he? After my heart finally began to mend..._Cloud looked down at the phone in his hand, furrowing his brows. _What am I going to do?_ _I disobeyed him, and ran away...I'm a disgrace._ Closing his eyes, he slowly straightened up before flipping his phone open. Opening them, he surfed through his contacts and hit the 'send' button. _Please,_ he pleaded internally, _take this away from me. Everything...I don't deserve happiness anymore._ A male voice answered after the third ring, "Hello?"

**Lovers' quarrel! :gasp: And Cloud's becoming more human! What's gonna happen next?! You'll just have to read and find out, now won'tcha? :laughs:**


	14. Chapter 14

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

After waiting in the cold for half an hour, the sun was beginning to set and he was in a warm car driving away. Staring out of the window, his face completely blank, his eyes having lost their shine once again. _Why...can't this just end?_ "--that you'd call out of the blue like that!" "Huh? Oh, well...you were the first I thought of." Looking to the raven-haired driver, he faked a smile before looking back out of the window. Silence dragged on for him as Zack kept babbling about hiding him in a closet at his room and such. The image of Vincent's face and the pain he saw in those eyes as he screamed at him. _I can't believe I...was so horrible to him._

Arriving at another apartment building, both men rode the elevator to the top floor and down the hallway. Entering the apartment, Cloud noticed it seemed bigger than it actually was. "Well, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Did you eat anything yet?" Cloud shook his head as they both stepped inside. "No...I didn't have time." "Alright, I'll fix you something to eat then!" Zack's cheerful voice chimed as he walked off to the kitchen. Cloud watched him walk off and sighed softly, "Make yourself comfortable!" the SOLDIER called out from the other room. Cloud walked over to the couch and instead of sitting on one of the cushions, he sat on the floor, folding his legs underneath him. _You don't understand!_ Closing his eyes tightly he bowed his head, _Beg for it._

His phone began to ring and he looked at it in his hands. Flipping it open, he placed it at his ear, "Hello?" his broken voice uttered. "Yo! Where you at, Cloudie-boy?" _Reno..._"Hello, Reno. I'm just out. What can I do for you?" A small silence as he took a drag from a cigarette, "Vince told me to call. Any idea why?" _You don't understand!_ "Not sure, to be honest. I need to go though. I'll talk with you later." "But, Cloud--" Closing the phone, he stared at the floor beneath him. _I'm so sorry, Reno._ "Here we go, Cloud!" Zack walked in with a steaming bow and looked down at him, "Why aren't you on the couch, silly? What's wrong?" Cloud shook his head when he looked up, but said nothing when Zack placed the bowl of ramen in front of him with a pair of chopsticks. Staring at the food, he nodded once, "Thank you, Zack."

While eating, Zack took his place on a recliner next to him and began babbling to him about how he hates doing paperwork. Finishing his plate, Cloud rose to his feet and went into the kitchen. Setting the dish into the sink, he stared at the floor for a moment. _Vince told me to call._ Shaking his head, he went back into the living room and sat back on the floor. "Hey!" Cloud looked up, those dead eyes looking into lively violet ones. "What's wrong?" The blonde sighed slightly and looked back to the floor, "...I was wrong." "Eh?" Cloud closed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap, "I don't understand...I was forbidden to see you, Zack. But...I broke the two main rules." His heart sank as he thought of it, "Disobeying him, and loving him." "Why is loving him a rule?" Cloud was silent, his mind completely blank. "So not to hurt myself any more than he would have...to avoid it when he threw me away."

Zack growled, causing the blonde to look up into his face. He saw the anger, "Who hurt you, Cloud? Who is your Master?" Cloud's eyes widened slightly before looking to the floor once again, "Vincent Valentine." Time seemed to stop once again. All he could hear was his own heartbeat mixed in with the ticking of the clock. "The ex-Turk? Geez, I know he dislikes SOLDIERs...but he knows me!" Cloud blinked a few times, then quickly looked back at Zack, "I didn't...get a chance to say your name to him." Realization brought the fog away from his conscious. "He must think...oh, no!" Rushing his hands to his face, he bit his bottom lip. "Cloud," parting his fingers, he stayed silent. "Stay here for the night anyway. I'll take you back home tomorrow on my way back to work, alright?" Cloud nodded once, but kept his hands to his face. _How could I be so stupid?_

The blonde closed his eyes, feeling that wave of pain pass over him faintly. "Hey, Cloud..." Letting his hands finally fall, he looked up towards the raven-haired man, "Were you injected with Mako?" Furrowing his brow, he stared at Zack. "What? I—I don't know." "I see it in your eyes...did one of your former Masters do it to you, Cloud?" Cloud shook his head, "I just don't know! I know I was in a laboratory once or twice...I'm not sure what they did to me though." "Don't you want to know?" Cloud looked at him, perplexed. _Would I?_ "No!" he quickly stood up, crossing his arms around his stomach, "it's bad enough I live with the pain every day, I don't want the images from the dark! His voice..." The blonde looked to the floor, turning away from Zack. Looking up to the window on the right, he stared at the darkness that began to envelope the world around him. "it never--" A knock sounded on the front door, causing both of them to look.

"I'll get it!" Zack said as he rose from his seat. Walking to the door, he opened it, his body jumping up and into the arms of someone, "Sephy!" Cloud's eyes widened and he turned back to the window, hoping to not be noticed. "Sorry to come at a time like this, but I needed to ask a ques—oh? You have company. Is this a bad time?" Cloud turned his head slightly, the lamplight reflecting the darkness of his blue eyes. He saw Sephiroth towering in the doorway and Zack hugging his shoulders with a grin on his face, "Oh no! Come on in!" Ushering the taller man into his home, Zack shut the door. "Don't mind Cloud, he's just here for the night." Cloud looked back to the window before turning fully around to face the pair, his blue eyes dead but staying on Zack. _If I look..._ "So what did you need, Sephy?" "Where are my keys, Zack?"

"Keys? Oh! Back in your office—aren't they?" Sephiroth shook his head and Zack raised an eyebrow, "I could have sworn--" Cloud tossed a ring of keys from the floor to Zack who, without looking, caught it, "I left them there." Cloud raised an eyebrow and uttered, "Check your hand, Zack." "Eh?" The raven-haired SOLDIER looked in his hand then grinned, "Oh! Here they are, Sephy!" Sephiroth took them from the man and sighed, "I swear, these attempts make me think you're trying to bed me." Zack shook his head vigorously, "Noooo, I would _never_ do that." Both the blonde and the silver-haired man could hear the flirtatious sarcasm in his tone, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes as Cloud looked to the floor. Averting his eyes, those dead blue eyes looked up to the taller man, secretly taking in the sight of his silver hair and bright green eyes. _Silver and green._ "Well, thank you, Zack. It's best if I get home--" "Aww! You just got here! At least come have a drink or something!" Sephiroth sighed slightly, "Alright, one drink. Non-alcoholic of course." Zack cheered as he ran off, "Sweet! Lemonade it is!"

Cloud turned away from the two as Zack bounded off for the kitchen. Closing his eyes, he saw those crimson orbs in the darkness. "So, you think that everything is fine now that you're not at my side, Cloud?" That dark voice cooed in his ear, slightly above a whisper. Opening his eyes, he stared at the wall across from him, his arms still crossed along his stomach. "No matter, you have my blood running in your veins, now. No matter where you go, I'll _always_ be there." His expression never changed as he turned his head towards the general, "Go where you please, but you don't scare me anymore." A soft chuckle as a tongue rolled along his neck. Feeling a shiver run down his spine, his eyes widened slightly. "Oh really? Well that's just too bad," the general whispered huskily, "because not a day goes by when I don't think of your body writhing and squirming below mine." "Sephy!"

The general moved back as Zack came into the room with a tall glass filled with the lemonade so promised and with a few ice cubes in it. Cloud turned to face Zack who handed the drink over, Sephiroth taking it with a slight nod, "Thank you." "Anytime, Sephy!" Without a word, Cloud walked out to the hallway outside of the apartment. Leaning against the stone wall, he sighed as his eyes gazed on the cellphone in his hands. _Master. _His body began to tremble at the thought of those crimson eyes accented by his long black hair. Closing his eyes, he gripped the phone gently. _No matter where you go, I'll always be there._ He whimpered faintly as he flipped open his phone. _I have to call him._ Pressing the send button, he stared at the floor with the phone pressed to his ear. Hearing the ringing in his ear, his mind pleaded for Vincent to answer the phone. _I'm so sorry, Master_ he thought silently. A rather tired and sad voice answered the phone with a faint, "Hello?"

"M—Master?" Silence on the other end followed, making Cloud's heart sink. "Hello, Cloud." finally came the response. What could he say? "I—I'm--" "Don't mention it!" he whirled his head around to see Sephiroth leaving the apartment with Zack waving him off. As Sephiroth turned, he flashed the blonde a sinister look before heading out. "Cloud! Whatcha--? Oh, right. Just hop back in when you're ready." Closing his eyes tightly, he bowed his head, "Alright," he said after moving the phone away from his mouth. After watching Zack re-enter the apartment, he heaved a heavy sigh. Placing the phone back to his ear, he listened intently for any sound. Satisfied with the even breathing on the other line, he said gently but hurriedly, "I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have spoken out of line as so, and I should have obeyed your orders." Biting his bottom lip, he felt his heart begin to race as he waited for an answer. _Please forgive me,_ "Cloud," his voice said softly, this time more alert, "I understand how you feel, you have no idea how well I understand your emotions. But...I have one question to ask." "Yes, Master?" "What's his name?" he could hear the bitterness in Vincent's tone, but he paid no heed. "Zack...Zack Fair."

Silence spread between them as he thought of Zack's grinning face. Laughter filled his ear, "Is that right? I should have known from the start. Then, I lift my ban on your visiting him. However, next time just tell me, alright, little one?" Cloud smiled slightly, "Yes, Master." After saying their good-byes, Cloud hugged the phone to his chest, a small smile on his face. _Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to assume anymore,_ he thought as he wandered back into the apartment. Blinking a few times, he saw Zack completely passed out on the couch, one leg hanging off the back of the couch. The quiet sound of snoring filled the air and Cloud furrowed his brows. _He can't be asleep already?_ Peeking over the couch, he saw a magazine on his face, one hand reaching out to his side off of the couch, the other folded over his stomach. _He's just a big kid,_ Cloud thought has he grabbed a blanket from the recliner and covered him gently.

Walking a little past the couch, he stripped himself of his shirt and slid into bed, curling up with the phone in his hands still. With one hand, he grasped the bullet that hung around his neck and ran his thumb along the cold metal. _No matter where you go..._He closed his eyes tightly and brought the sheet up around his waist. Darkness enveloped him as sleep embraced his conscious lovingly.

When Cloud opened his eyes again, it was still dark outside. Slowly sitting up, he could hear the soft snore of Zack close by. Sighing slightly, he rose out of bed with a small whimper. A dull ache rose in his mid-back and he furrowed his brows. _Oh, one of those days today?_ Shaking his head, he stretched his body out until his muscles began to quiver before releasing. Padding over to the rather tiny kitchen, he looked through the cabinets to put together a nice breakfast. _Hopefully Zack won't mind having a healthy breakfast,_ he thought before looking for bowls and mixing spoons.

After ten minutes of preparing food, the smell of waffles wafted throughout the tiny apartment, rousing Zack from his deep slumber. Stumbling into the kitchen, Cloud turned around to show the bits of dried batter on his cheek, a spatula in his hand, and an innocent look on his face, his eyes showing their slight shine once again. Zack blinked a few times to get the picture into focus, "Pancakes?" Cloud smiled slightly, "No, waffles, Zack. Thought you'd like a home cooked breakfast." Looking back to the waffle iron, he opened it slightly before closing it again. "Well, if you're the one making it, then sure!" Strong arms wrapped around him making Cloud stiffen slightly. Eyes widening, he looked behind him to see Zack's grinning face pressed against his shoulder.

"Zack," his muttered, "I can't cook with you on me. Go take a shower." Zack nodded feverishly, "Alright!" Bouncing off to the bathroom, Cloud sighed as he prepared another batch of eggs. _What is it with people touching me lately?_ Remembering the little touches that Vincent does on his chest in his sleep, a small blush crept on his cheeks as he served the waffles onto a large plate. Thirty minutes went by and Zack returned from the shower wearing his black SOLDIER pants and nothing else, towel drying his hair, his chest still glistening with a little bit of water. Looking up from his bent position over the table, Cloud set the last piece of dish-ware onto the table and smiled, "Breakfast is ready, Zack! Hope you're not allergic to anything." "Nope! Not as far as I know."

Both men sat down at the small table and Cloud served Zack his plate and his juice before getting his own servings. Silence spread between them as they ate until Zack finally spoke up, "So did you talk to Valentine last night?" Cloud nodded as he finished chewing his bite of bacon. "Yes. I admitted my faults and he accepted them." Taking another bite, he looked up at Zack who was smiling, "I don't see how you were wrong but good! Don't need you upset. What time is it anyways?" Cloud looked to the kitchen clock and rose an eyebrow, "Five. Why?" A sudden crash broke through the air and the blonde looked across the table to see Zack's chair overturned and him on the floor. "S—seriously? I'm never up this early!" Cloud blinked a few times, confusion covering his face as he stood up and rushed to Zack's side, "Are you alright?"

Zack sat up slowly, "Yeah, but why'd you get up at five?" Cloud helped him to his feet, holding onto his strong torso, "Honestly, five is a little late for me. I normally wake at three." Picking up the chair, he looked up at Zack's shocked face. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned, "What's wrong?" Zack cleared his throat and wiped his face of the expression before replacing it with a large grin. "Besides the fact that you're insane, nothin!" They both took their seats again and finished eating. _I'm beginning to think that Zack is the one that's insane,_ Cloud thought as he finished his plate and began to take everything to the kitchen. As he washed the dishes, words fell from his inaudible lips, _Start bending me, it's never enough. I feel all your pieces._ Moving to the stove, he held the soapy sponge in his hand and began to wipe everything down, _Start bending me, keep bending me until I'm completely broken in_.

Finally, after everything had been cleaned up and Cloud took a quick shower, Zack was completely dressed in his uniform and had his keys in his hand. "Ready to go, Cloud?" The blonde nodded once, feeling his stomach tied in knots. _Please don't let last night be a dream._

**Yay! Not such a bad chapter if I say so myself, and you see how I imagine Zack living his life. Me thinks I'm having too much fun, eh? Wee! Chapter 15, here we come!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

When they arrived at the ShinRa building, Zack grinned as he ran off to greet some other comrades, leaving Cloud to lean against the car with a quick good-bye before doing so. The blonde had his cellphone to his ear, crossing his fingers mentally that the older man would be awake and not angry with him anymore. Hearing the ringing sounds, his eyes wandered the campus before him. Seeing all of those people walking around, talking with each other, or working made him smile slightly. A glimpse of something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, causing him to turn his head. Seeing Zack hugging onto Sephiroth in the far corner, he could see the irritated look on the general's face. His stomach turned into fear-wrought knots at the sight of him. "Hello?"

Blinking a few times at the voice, he bowed his head to drop his eyes from the man, "Master?" he said quietly, almost a whisper. "Cloud? Are you alright?" Taking mental note of the concern in his voice, he blushed slightly, "Yes, I was calling to tell you I was here at the ShinRa office waiting to be brought home." _There's that word again, Cloud,_ he heard the voice in his head speak up. "I'll be there shortly." With that, he hung the cellphone up and crossed his arms. Looking to the cement below his feet, he began to think of all the things since he was brought into this 'lifestyle'. No, he wouldn't call it family. In his mind, he had none to begin with. A tinge of sadness pricked its pin-like features on his heart as he closed his eyes. Picturing that breathtaking smile on his Master's lip, the sound of his laughter, the promise he had made to him, he felt the sadness melt away and replace itself with warmth and love.

Ten minutes went by before he saw Vincent drive up on Cloud's motorcycle. Cloud smiled slightly as he walked over to the ex-Turk. "This rides nicely, Cloud. How about steering us home?" the raven-haired man asked when Cloud reached him. His heart flipped at the question. _Me? Drive?_ Cloud smiled slightly and nodded once, "Alright, Master." Stealing one last glance behind him to see Zack still hanging onto Sephiroth, but the general's focus was on Cloud, almost trying to halt him in his tracks. Taking everything that was in him to move, he climbed in front of Vincent who wrapped an arm around the smaller man before guiding him to drive off. _Why won't he just leave me alone? _As they rode through the streets, Vincent's hands guiding his body, Cloud smiled at the feeling of the wind in his hair. He could faintly hear the sound of Vincent's cloak flapping behind them with the wind howling in his ears. Stopping at a red light, the blonde sighed contentedly with the warmth along his hips.

A flutter of a kiss landed on the back of his neck and he looked behind him to see Vincent's crimson orbs staring back down at him. He could see the flash of compassion in those eyes and he smiled genuinely, his blue eyes shining brightly. Cloud could stare at those eyes all day without every growing bored, and he knew it. When they heard the horn of another car behind them, they drove off when Cloud faced in front of them once again. Driving up the familiar building, they parked the bike behind the building before heading inside. The warmth of the building caressed them from the harsh cold wind as they walked up the stairs and into their apartment. When they stepped inside, Cloud placed the keys on the side table by the door and proceeded to helping Vincent with his cloak.

After the cloak had been removed, Vincent wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close. Cloud gasped and placed one hand on his chest, the other on his Master's back. With wide blue eyes, he stared at the ceiling above him in amazement. "I'm so sorry, Cloud. Please don't leave like that ever again." Cloud's eyes softened as he felt his stomach lurch. He could hear the desperation and complete loss in his voice. Raising his hand from his back, he gently ran his fingers through the raven-haired man's hair as if to soothe him. "I won't, Master. I'm sorry I worried you." Reluctantly, Vincent pulled away from the blonde to stare into those eyes. Never leaving his gaze, Cloud reached up and touched Vincent's face, caressing the skin underneath his fingertips. Oh, Shiva how soft his skin felt! He whispered softly, "I'll stay here as long as you'll have me, Master." The ex-Turk hugged him close again, hearing the soft content sigh escaping those pale thin lips.

After a few moments, Cloud pulled away but never let his hand fall from his Master's chest. His blue eyes looked up into those red ones, "May I take a shower before dinner, Master?" Vincent nodded, letting his own arms drop to his side. Cloud smiled and walked off into the bedroom to gather his clothes, but not before getting his towel from the linen closet. Stepping into the cold bathroom, he shut the door behind him and undressed. Glancing at his reflection, he looked into those blue eyes that held the shine in them. A smile placed itself on his lips, lighting up his whole face. He felt the happiness grow within him as he turned the water on and began to bathe. Running the soap along his body, he could feel the lingering touch of his Master on his flesh. A shiver ran down his spine as his mind began to wander, his hands lazily rubbing circles along his shoulders. Picturing those thin and pale lips all over his skin caused another shiver, making him close his eyes. He imagined the feel of those hands all over his body; teasing, compelling, enjoyable, and many others all in one simple touch.

Feeling the reaction caused a moan to escape his lips, his body falling back slightly. His hot skin made contact with the porcelain behind him, the slight pain of the cold sending another shock down his spine. His eyes fluttered as the image disappeared, slowly bringing him out of the trance. Seeing the water rushing in front of him and how he was totally alone in the small space, he sighed. _It's no use thinking of that kind of thing,_ he thought sadly as he rinsed his body off, the hot water comforting his skin. He felt so cold, despite the heat raining down on him, his eyes closing as he took in a shuddering breath. It almost felt as if his Master was there with him, but he knew he wasn't. The smell of food confirmed that fact. He sighed softly once more as he poured shampoo into his hand and began to scrub. He could feel the beat rising from his toes, up his entire body with a tingle, and ending at his throat. Parting his lips, the words sung out beautifully as his fingers dug into his scalp, "Give me a reason why I'm feeling so blue. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you." Stepping under the water, he rinsed the suds from his golden locks, his voice not missing a beat, "Give me a reason why I can't feel my heart. Every time you leave my side, I just fall apart."

The sound of the bathroom door opening was deaf on him as he continued to sing, now spreading conditioner in his hair and massaging it in gently, "And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go. Can you tell me? I wanna know." Rinsing his hair, he hummed as the water ran down his face. He didn't hear Vincent's voice calling his name as he turned the water off and continued to sing, "It's such a hard life and most of the time—I'm just surviving." Wringing his hair out, he smiled softly at the thought of his Master's long hair and the softness of his skin, "I know it doesn't sound so cool, but maybe I'm in love with you." At the last word he pulled the curtain apart to see Vincent standing there, his arms on his hips with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. Cloud stared at the older man, his blue eyes wide as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. _Did he--? No, he couldn't have been there. I would have heard him!_ He opened his mouth to say something, but the ex-Turk cut him off, "I came to tell you dinner was ready." Closing his mouth again, he nodded once and stepped out of the bathtub and began to dry off. As he toweled his hair, he heard the door close and he let out a breath he had been holding he wasn't aware of.

After a few minutes, he was dressed in a pair of long black sleepwear pants and a dark t-shirt as he walked out of the hallway with the large towel draped over his shoulders. He saw Vincent sitting at his rightful place at the table, and Cloud bit his cheek. He felt his heart race when he moved closer to sit next to him. Looking at the food, he smiled despite the remnants of shock in his system. On his plate lay a steak with some mashed potatoes that had spices, and freshly cut green beans. _Well, I couldn't hide it forever,_ he thought as he sat down and looked to Vincent. The raven-haired man looked into Cloud's blue eyes with a small smile on his lips. As if on cue, they both picked up their utensils and began to eat, the silence looming over them heavily. _He doesn't seem mad about it,_ the blonde thought as he mixed a bite of steak with his potatoes, _if anything, he seems to like it._ He wasn't sure which one was more of a shock, the fact he got caught or the fact that his Master seemed to enjoyed it.

Vincent was the one to break the silence, "I have a special favor to ask of you, Cloud." Cloud looked up in mid-bite and gazed into his eyes. Swallowing, he uttered a "Yes, Master?" before taking a sip of the milk that sat in front of him. A slight pause as Vincent finished his mouthful before speaking, "After cleaning the dishes, I need a massage. Would you be willing to give me one?" Cloud nodded once as he finished his last bite. The food was utterly delicious and he slowly stood up after Vincent finished his own, taking the plates and walking into the kitchen to begin the dishes. _I wonder what he thinks,_ the blonde thought as he continued to wipe and scrub. _Does he think any less of me?_

**Oh boy, the next chapter is my favorite :snicker: it was so much fun to write! But, shhh, I didn't say anything! Oh, and this chapter was pretty interesting to write too. Evil glares from Sephiroth, loving ones from Vincent...that's just hot! Go go Chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

Twenty minutes passed and he wiped his hands off with the mostly dampened towel that hung over his shoulder. Tossing the rag into the hamper that lay in the hallway, he walked into the bedroom where Vincent had retired to shortly after he meal, and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud stared as he noticed how his long hair fell over his shoulders in streams of black, also noticing how his mostly clothe-less body seemed to glow in contrast with his hair. Biting his bottom lip, he felt his heart jump at the sight of the taller man in his dark silk boxers with Chinese dragon designs on the hem. Taking a step into the bedroom, he said softly, "Alright, Master. I'm finished. Where would you like me to massage?" Vincent looked up at the blonde and slowly rose to his feet. He turned so he faced the bed and crawled on the mattress until he was laying flat on his stomach.

Silent understanding reached Cloud, making his feet wander towards the ex-Turk and he slowly slid his shirt off since it was dampened by the water. Reaching into the nightstand on his side of the bed, he pulled out a small basket of different lotions Elena had given him once. _Now...which one did she say? Oh!_ He thought as he plucked the light red bottle from its place and climbed over to where his Master lay. Slowly and cautiously, he took his spot on the older man's ass and adjusted his legs so he was straddling his waist. "Are you ready, Master?" A low groan was heard and Cloud took that as a yes. Spilling some of the cinnamon scented lotion on to his hands, he rubbed them together so to warm up the cool gel.

Leaning down, he began to rub his fingers into the tense muscle tissue, working from the back of his neck down in circling strokes. Hearing the soft purr from Vincent, Cloud shuddered slightly at the sound, recalling the memory from his shower. Closing his eyes, he felt his hands take their own actions as his mind wandered again to that dreamy experience. The feel of the silky smooth skin underneath his fingertips gave the fantasy more ground as he continued to work, pausing rarely to keep from unconsciously raking his nails down his spine. He could hear the muffled moans of his Master, the rushing sensation filling his groin as he bit his bottom lip again. His fingers had made their way to Vincent's hips, massaging the muscles there and accidentally causing the older man to jerk his hips up into Cloud's already half-swollen member; a gasp erupted from his lips at the sudden touch, his eyes flying wide open.

"Sorry," he heard him say before Cloud could do anything else. "I—it's okay, Master," trying to keep his voice sounding calm, he continued to focus on the task at hand, moving his fingertips up his back and framing his spine. Cloud could see a few scars on his back, but in his eye the man before him was completely perfect. Silence spread between them until Cloud began to hum a soft tune, his fingers working their way back down his spine and onto his hips again without thinking first. Those hips bucked back again with a startled cry from Vincent. The blonde let a pleasure-filled whimper escape his lips, the shock of the connection surged through his body and a shuddering breath left his lungs. "Cloud?" His eyes flickered slightly to look at Vincent, "Yes, Master?" "I feel much better, thank you." Slowly, he slid off of his Master's backside and on to his side of the bed, sitting in a way as so not to attract attention to his shaft.

As soon as he had moved, Vincent sat up rather slowly as well, stretching his arms out to the sides as he did so. Vincent turned his head to look to the blonde, who had the slight glazed over look of lust. Their eyes never faltered from each others' and Vincent furrowed his brow slightly, "Something wrong, Cloud?" Blinking a few times, he regained his composure. Trying to stay focused, he looked back into those crimson eyes, "Hm? Oh! Yes, Master. I'm alright. I'm glad I could help." A smile donned his face as he shifted again, those eyes enchanting his entire body. He felt rooted in place, the throb that matched his heartbeat radiating throughout his groin. "Are you sure?" Cloud nodded, his mind still holding onto those moans that tickled his ear. Finally, he was able to divert his eyes attention to something else. His hand unconsciously grabbed the bullet that hung around his neck, his thumb caressing it gently. _There's no way that would happen,_ he thought as he felt the bed shift. Looking towards Vincent, he jumped slightly at the sudden closeness to the man. The heavy scent of cinnamon wafted through the air and he blushed softly. "I have another favor to ask, Cloud." Nodding once, he dare not speak. "Sing for me."

Blue Mako eyes widened as he stared into those crimson orbs. _He _**_did_**_ hear it! _His heart fluttered and he whispered softly, "What would you like me to sing?" Vincent thought for a moment, but never taking his eyes away from Cloud's. "Whatever you feel like," his voice finally said as he moved to pull the younger boy closer to him. Cloud smiled at the show of affection and curled up into his arm as they moved backwards and leaned against the wall behind them. Scanning his mind, Cloud closed his eyes as he snuggled closer into the arm that curled around his shoulders. "Alright, Master." He felt his body tingle at the audience, despite the fact it was Master. Lifting a hand up, it gracefully grasped Vincent's hand as he took a small breath. Parting his lips, the words tumbled from his lips sweetly in song, "I need a miracle and not someone's charity. One drop of love from him and my hearts' in ecstasy. The high that it's sending me, is most likely ending me."

His thumb absently stroked Vincent's palm, their fingertips matched with each other. "Fill up my heart with love. Oh, you'd be amazed at how little I need from him." He opened his blue eyes and looked up at Vincent to see the serene look in his eyes. _He's really enjoying this,_ he thought with a smile. _I'll only get one shot at this, _he thought as he shifted his position. _I need to make this count!_ Leaning up, he let his lips hover over Vincent's, those crimson eyes looking up into his. "To feel complete here and now. Stirring within me, are these feelings I can't ignore. I need a miracle--" his voice had dropped a really soft tone, "and that's what I'm hoping for." His lips planted themselves on Vincent's, getting a surprised moan from the older man. Inwardly, he grinned, his lips parting slightly to take in his bottom lip. Sucking on the piece of flesh, a shiver ran down his spine at the taste of the delicacy beneath him. Hands ran up Clouds' arms and to his shoulders, grabbing them and pushing him backwards until he lay flat on his back. Their lips separated and he looked up into those crimson eyes, his own shimmering with want and need. He parted his lips in a small gasp as the rest of the song rang into his head, _Anybody's love but his, will never fill this space within me. Now doctor, give me what I need to free my heart from misery._

Their lips connected once again, a moan emitting from Cloud's throat as he slid his arms around Vincent's neck. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling and taste. He felt Vincent's tongue gently beg for entrance, which he was only too happy to give. Their tongues began to dance their traditional dance for dominance, which Cloud lost to in the end. Hands ran down Cloud's chest, fingertips brushing his sensitive nipples causing his back to arch. Vincent's lips traced away from the blonde's and down his neck, biting every now and then to send a stronger shock through him. Cloud uttered a moan at the pain and he whimpered, sounding every bit as needy as before. When those lips met his ear, Cloud hitched in a breath at the feel of teeth scraping his skin. "Let me give you what you need then, Cloud." A hand traced itself down his stomach to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them with delicate ease as his teeth continued their work marking the younger boy. Another moan escaped his lips at the feel of the pain, slowly rocking his hips up. His own hands grabbed onto the waistband of his pants and slid them off with ease, taking the boxers with them and tossed them to the floor.

The scent of cinnamon increased his newfound sexual high as his hands ran back along Vincent's backside, fingertips digging into the skin with each bite. Something grabbed his member and he cried out softly at the surge of pleasure from just that simple touch. Vincent leaned back to his lips, kissing them with so much affection, Cloud thought he might drown in it. The blonde's hands ran down his Master's chest, flicking his nipples slightly before moving to their destination between his thighs. A low groan stifled itself against his lips as he began to fondle the ex-Turk. Cloud moaned back in response, their lips parting again just to gain their breath. "Cloud." His eyes opened slowly to look back into those lust-filled crimson eyes, "Yes, Master?" "Tell me what you want, Cloud. I want to hear you scream my name." He shivered at the order and he closed his eyes once again. _I can't believe this._ He thought as he smiled gently. "Please, Vincent," he said pleadingly, opening his eyes again as he saw the flicker of happiness in those eyes at the mention of his name. "Hurt me, it feels wonderful."

A pause followed his statement, almost making his heart stop. Vincent leaned in closer, their hands flattened between them, "Will you tell me when you reach your limit, Cloud?" Cloud nodded, biting his bottom lip as he laid his head back against the mattress underneath them. "Alright." He kissed the blonde once more, lingering for a moment before leaning down his neck, biting the soft flesh that resided there. Cloud let out a soft cry, tilting his head to the side as his hands squeezed Vincent gently. The pain felt exquisite as it surged through him. How his teeth were so wonderful to him, he had no idea. "Just like that," he whimpered as another bite took place below the last one. Gentle kisses fell along his skin. His mouth continued its way down Cloud's body, biting every time it made contact with the skin. With each bite came a moan of pure pleasure, almost as if it were to assure the raven-haired man to continue. When his mouth reached his hips, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Vincent peering at his manhood. _I hope he doesn't--_ before he could continue that thought, warm wetness enveloped him entirely, causing a sharp gasp to escape his throat. "O—oh, Shiva!"

That mouth continued to pump him and he flung his hands to the sides of the bed, arching his back at the complete bliss that caressed him. Wave after wave of complete pleasure flowed over him as he was being sucked on, a few nibbles here and there to intensify the experience. _This is so different,_ he thought as his hands fisted the sheets underneath him, _so much compassion._ After a few minutes, the warmth disappeared to be coated with a very slow stroking hand. Looking down, he saw Vincent staring up at him with an evil look in his eyes. "Are you ready, Cloud?" Cloud nodded. Vincent sat up and grabbed some of the lotion out of the massage bottle and coated his own member with it. Taking a bit more, he coated his fingers. Cloud knew what was next.

As if he read Vincent's mind, he scooted closer to the ex-Turk and spread his legs apart a little bit for easier access. One finger slid into his tight opening and he hissed slightly, but not out of agony. A slight tinge of pain ran down his body from the intrusion, but he didn't voice it. He needed to be filled so badly, and he could almost feel the need from Vincent radiating off of him. After a few stroking motions, he inserted another finger inside of him, and then a third, opening him up more and more. When he felt those fingers leave, he felt the presence of another warmth beneath him and he closed his eyes. Slowly, Vincent mounted the blonde, causing the younger boy to moan as the pleasure slowly built itself up. When he was buried to the hilt, Cloud lifted his legs and laid them over Vincent's shoulders for deeper penetration. He whimpered softly as he began to rock his hips in time with Vincent's pumps. "V—Vincent," Cloud panted, letting his head roll back and his eyes flutter slightly. "Please, Vincent. More—hurt me!" he pleaded, his hands moving above his head and fisting the sheets there.

A loud slap connected with the side of his thigh and he arched his back, crying out in pure bliss at the sting. "Like that?" came the breathy voice of his Master and Cloud could only nod, his breathing too erratic and his mind too fogged to form a coherent sentence. His mind was running miles a minute until they were lost in the fog of bliss when a hand wrapped around his member again, pumping him in time with the raven-haired man's thrusts. A feral growl escaped Vincent as another slap issued itself onto his thigh once more, this time harder than earlier. A loud yelp resounded in the room and Cloud bucked his hips back against Vincent as the pace picked up, the heat between them rising.

A sheer blanket of sweat covered both men as their peaks began to form. "I—I'm gonna--" Cloud cried as he fought to keep it back. Vincent leaned down and kissed the blonde passionately, the fire between them burning hotter than before. When they parted, Vincent whispered huskily, "Come for me, Cloud. Let me hear you scream." That was the last of his restraint at those words as Vincent stood back upright, pounding into the blonde. Cloud threw his head back, his body seeming to convulse as his orgasm overtook him with a loud cry of his Master's name. A low growl follow by a few gasping breaths as Vincent also came, mumbling the blonde's name. Cloud could feel the light droplets of his own seed seep onto his belly while being filled with Vincent's own. Slowly, the pace decreased to feather-light touches as Vincent collapsed on top of the younger boy.

Both of them trying to catch their breath, Vincent slowly pulled out of the blonde and rolled over onto his side, his arms wrapping the shaking boy into his embrace, holding him and whispering sweet words to him. Cloud couldn't stop twitching, the remnants of the bliss still present in his entire body. He almost felt like he could fly, his mind somewhere up on the top floor of the building. Never did he think the fantasy would ever live up to the real encounter he just witnessed and he breathed a sigh, trying to relax his nerves. Fingers twirled themselves in his hair as Vincent planted soft kisses along his jawline and ear. After a little while, their breathing became normal and their heartbeats slowed. Looking up towards the older man, he whispered softly, "Thank you, Master." Vincent nodded tiredly as he planted a kiss on his lips. "You're welcome, Cloud." came the soft reply. Neither of them moved, just laying together, their legs intertwining with one another's.

Reluctantly, Cloud reached up and locked his fingers with Vincent's, holding onto the older man as he felt the fatigue wash over him in a calming wave. He whispered, "Good night—Vincent." Sleep overtook him once more, claiming him as its prey as dreams of bliss and happiness occupied his mind.

**...:droolcoughblink: That was a bit intense, ne? I wasn't hoping to go _that_ far but hey, when my mind gets going I can't stop it! I swear! :cough: anyways...shall we continue to Chapter 17?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

_"You never have to worry again, Cloud," that dark voice said in his ear as pleasure rocked his body, his back arching with an involuntary cry emitting from his lips. Unseen hands ran down his body and stroked him gently. "You've been such a good boy, Cloud," that voice cooed in his ear, making the blonde shiver helplessly. Soft lips pressed themselves against his own and he moaned as he tried to lift the darkness from his vision._

Opening his blue eyes, he saw Vincent leaning over him with their lips connected. A wave of relief swept over his body as he whimpered tiredly into those lips. Feeling the connection break, he saw those entrancing crimson eyes open slowly to stare into his sleepy blue ones. A small smile donned his face as he whispered, "Good Morning, Master." A hand brushed his cheek gently as Vincent whispered, "Good Morning, Cloud. How did you sleep?" Slowly sitting up, he stretched his arms out to the side, arching his back. "Well enough. And yourself?" "Much better than lately, I suppose." Cloud relaxed his body as he looked over to the ex-Turk who was now leaning against the wall behind him, the sheets pooled over his waist. _He's so gorgeous,_ Cloud thought as he let his eyes roam up from the sheet at the older man's waist, along his smooth chest, and up to his pallid face. He took mental note of how his long black hair framed his face, a few strands out of place due to sleep.

Crawling over to him, Cloud curled up to Vincent, feeling the warmth radiate from him. The light from the window poured down into the room, signaling it was mid-morning, the gray sky showing hints of possible snow. "Are you alright, Cloud?" The blonde looked up into the face of his Master, his brow furrowing in slight confusion, "Of course, Master. Why wouldn't I be?" Vincent looked away from him, making Cloud's heart sink. _Did I do something wrong?_ "I was worried that—well...you might regret last night." His blue eyes widened as he slowly sat up. "I—I—no!" Cloud shook his head feverishly, completely stunned at the thought. Looking back to the raven-haired man, he reached out to touch his face, "By no means do I regret that, Vincent," his tone changing from sleepiness to complete seriousness. At the mention of his name, Vincent looked back at the younger man. "I—I've wanted it for so long now. But you have to understand, I couldn't voice my opinions because—well...I—ah--I didn't want to—well, get put back there." His eyes fell to Vincent's chest, almost in shame, "I didn't want to lose something I cared about."

Fingers touched his cheek as his face was lifted to look into those crimson eyes. Silence broke between them as they stared at each other, neither man moving. "So long as you understand, Cloud. You are _mine_ and if anyone else says otherwise, they are wrong." Vincent laid a hand on the bullet that lay over Cloud's chest, "This is proof. If you truly want to stay, then tell me so." Cloud's blue eyes stared into Vincent's crimson eyes and he bit his bottom lip. _I—have a choice?_ He thought, his heart leaping into his throat. Quickly, he leaned up into Vincent's arms, planting his lips atop Vincent's. _I have to try,_ he thought as he felt the strong arms wrap around him, holding him closer. Parting from the kiss, he whispered softly, "Let me stay, Master. I live to make you happy," opening his eyes, he stared into those crimson eyes that glimmered like never before, filled with such emotion. Those lips that tasted so sweet placed themselves over his once more, feeding him such devotion that he seemed to melt.

A soft moan escaped his lips as his fingers grazed the ex-Turk's cheek. Warmth filled his chest at the feel of his skin against him, the love surrounding his body. Parting from the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes, not daring to say a word. A smile spread on Cloud's face, completeness filling his entire being as he felt his thumb caress the smooth cheek underneath it. A sudden realization hit Cloud, ceasing his movements and fading the smile on his face. _Does this __mean--?_ He furrowed his brow slightly as he looked up at Vincent again, who held a slightly worried look. "Would you still be my Master, Vincent?" Seeing him raise a slender eyebrow was proof enough that he didn't think of that part. "I thought you wouldn't want to be a slave anymore, Cloud." Cloud slid away a little bit from his grasp, still staring into his eyes. "Well, I mean—if you don't want me to be anymore--" "That's not what I meant, Cloud. What I mean," fingers touched his chin gently, "is if _you_ don't want to be a slave anymore. If you do, then yes, I would still be your Master." Cloud smiled softly, knowing deep down what his decision would be. "Then it's settled. Like you said earlier, I'm yours. As long as I serve you, I'm happy." They both smiled at the statement, settling for another long kiss that leaked compassion.

Fingers ran from Cloud's face and down his neck, tracing the vein that held his heartbeat, and down his chest. Trying to hold back a moan, Cloud parted his lips only to feel Vincent's tongue dart into his mouth, savoring the taste inside. Cloud ran his hands down to the ex-Turk's shoulders, digging his fingertips into the skin making him growl softly. Their lips disconnected only to have Vincent's lips move down his neck, kissing and biting along the way. The blonde purred at the touch, running his hands back up his neck and into his hair, almost pushing him closer. His mouth moved back to the blonde's ear and he whispered softly, "There's one thing that I will say now, and not repeat." Cloud fluttered his eyelids, trying to push the bliss from his mind to pay attention to his words. "When we are alone, you will call me Vincent. Do you understand me?" As if to prove his point, he bit down slightly hard on his earlobe. Cloud cried out softly, arching his chest into the older man. "Y—yes, Vincent." he stammered, the pain mixing itself into pleasure as the bliss forced itself back into view.

His hands gripped Vincent's arms and ran across his chest, snaking around to his back with a whimper. Kisses ran down his neck as he fluttered his eyelids open, looking up to the ceiling but not exactly staring at it. As soon as another bite laid itself on his shoulder, music flew into the air, making both men freeze. "Now you see, what you get when you lose yourself. What you get when you don't know who you are, when you don't know who you are." Cloud's eyes widened as he jerked away from Vincent and reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his cellphone. Looking to Vincent, he sheepishly smiled and answered the cellphone, "Hello?" "Hey, Cloud! It's Zack!" _Oh, great._ "Hey, Zack." Kisses silently landed on his shoulder from behind him, making him shiver. "Just thought I'd call to make sure everything was okay, man. I know you were upset yesterday." Cloud bit his lip at the feel of a harsh bite, trying not to moan, "I—I'm okay, Zack. A—aren't you at w—work?" His voice was unstable, his heart beginning to race as hands worked their way around his hips and to his hard shaft.

"Yeah, but I'm on break. You sure you're okay? You don't sound it." Another bite issued itself on his shoulder, this time harder than the last. Cloud gasped as a blush ran along his cheeks. "Y—yeah. L—let me call you back, okay?" Without another word from Zack, he closed his phone and leaned back against Vincent whom wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him into his lap. "You know," Vincent's voice said thickly in his ear, "I think I should take priority over that phone." Cloud shivered as those hands worked on him, waves of pleasure building up slowly. "Y—yes, Vincent." A soft chuckle emitted into the air as another bite landed on his shoulder. "Good, keep that in mind next time."

A few hours had passed and Cloud was in the kitchen preparing a late lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches. His brow furrowed as he stared at the pan beneath him, spatula at the ready. _I wonder what he's upset about,_ thought Cloud as he flipped the bread that began to sizzle. Thirty minutes ago, Vincent had received a call on his cellphone and retired to the den to talk with whoever called. _I hope it's nothing serious,_ he thought with concern, flipping the other sandwich, _he never talks this long._ Seeing that the food was finished, he shut the stove off and prepared the food on plates. Setting the plates on the counter, he grabbed a glass from the cabinet above and to the left of the stove and poured the glass of lemonade. Holding the glass in one hand, he used the other to gather up the plate and walked out of the kitchen and into the den.

When he peeked into the door, he saw the phone still held to Vincent's ear but his back was to Cloud. _Hopefully this will cheer him up,_ he thought as he took a step into the room. "Are you sure? I see. Well, we'll just have to fix that. It's going to be higher than normal, I hope you know this." Cloud walked to the desk and set the food down in the corner of the desk, the lemonade behind the plate and away from the random papers he saw skewered across its surface. "Alright then, I will see you then." Hanging up the phone, Vincent sighed. Cloud furrowed his brow once again and moved behind him, his hands massaging his shoulders gently. With a purr from the older man, Cloud smiled slightly, "Is everything alright, Vincent?" A small sigh emanated from the raven-haired man as he raised a hand and placed it over one of Cloud's. "Yes, but I'm afraid I have to take leave again." Cloud rose an eyebrow, "Why?" Vincent shook his head before turning around in his chair to face him. "Work related, little one." The blonde blinked a few times, coming to a slow realization that he never was told what the ex-Turk did as an occupation, "What kind of work?" Vincent looked up into those blue eyes, his crimson eyes showing their normal shield. Vincent reached up slightly and touched the blonde's cheek, "Trust me, you're better off not knowing. You'll be in the care of Reno again." Cloud sighed softly and looked to the floor, "You know how he gets, Vincent. Why can't I stay here and have him come check up on me?" Vincent grew silent once again, lost in thought and Cloud bit his bottom lip. "Well, I don't see why not. If you really don't want to stay over there, then that's fine. I'll call him and let him know what's going on."

Cloud nodded and smiled slightly, "Alright, Vincent." Placing a kiss on Vincent's forehead, he stroked his cheek softly. "Now go ahead and eat. I'll eat my lunch and finish my chores." Vincent kissed his lips softly and smiled slightly, "Alright, little one." Cloud smiled and walked back into the kitchen where his lemonade and sandwich waited. As he stood in the kitchen and ate, he stared down the small hallway that held the den and sighed softly. _I wonder why he said that,_ he thought, referring to the comment about his job. His brow furrowed again as he finished his meal along with his drink. Setting them in the sink, he picked up his music player and began his daily activities. Smiling slightly at the song that played in his ears, he closed his eyes while holding the cloth in his hands. "You're never safe until you see the dawn." Singing along with the music, he wiped along the kitchen counter, freeing it of dirt and random crumbs. "And if the clock strikes past midnight the hope is gone."

Cloud turned around and jumped back when he saw Vincent standing behind him holding the empty plate and glass. Letting out a small chuckle, he took off the headphones and looked up at the ex-Turk. Vincent smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'll be gone for about a week, by the way," he said as he placed the dishes into the sink. Cloud nodded once and went back to cleaning, watching Vincent walk off through the corner of his eye. "And stop looking at my ass!" called the raven-haired man, Cloud having to stop his actions and blink a few times. Smirking, the blonde started wiping the counters again as his other hand placed the headphones back on his ears, losing himself in the music. _He never said anything before,_ he thought mischievously as he then threw the cloth into the hamper when walking into the hallway. Picking up the large basket in his arms, he walked down the hallway into the room next to the bathroom where the washer and dryer stood, and began the laundry.

**Hehe, had to throw that last bit in there. Although, I know some of you would be disappointed that I didn't continue that little 'scene' but I just wasn't up to specifics :sigh: lack of sleep does that for ya! Let's see what's next, huh?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 18**

A few days passed and Vincent had already left, leaving Cloud with a long kiss and promises of returning. Cloud slowly woke up to his cellphone ringing with the song, "I still remember all the stupid things I've said and done, but still, you stuck around with me when all your friends said 'Run!'. Given me a name, I found myself inside all of the flames, becoming every--." Cloud grabbed the phone and flipped it open, his sleepy voice uttering, "Hello?" "Yo, Cloudie boy!" _Ugh,_ he thought as he slowly sat up, the sheets falling off of his chest. "'Morning, Reno." "Did I wake you up, yo?" Cloud sighed slightly and stood out of bed, stretching his free arm out, "No, it's fine." "Alright. I was hopin' I could come over today? I'm bored as shit, yo." Cloud smiled softly, "That's fine, Reno. Have you eaten yet?" "Nope, was thinkin' you could fix that for me." The blonde chuckled softly, "Alright, then. Head on over. I'm just going to grab a quick shower." "You do that, yo. I'll be there soon!" came Reno's reply. They said their good-byes and Cloud closed his phone.

Looking around the bedroom, he sighed softly. _He's not home yet,_ he thought sadly as he gathered some clean clothes out of a dresser Vincent had bought him. Walking into the bathroom after grabbing a towel, he set the clothes down and turned the water on high. After a few moments he stepped inside, and began to wash. _I hope he's alright, whatever he's doing._ He thought as he soaped himself up and rinsed off. Shampooing his hair, he sighed softly, humming a little tune as he rinsed off once again and stepped out. Running the towel along his skin, he dried himself off and got dressed.

Stepping into the kitchen, he picked up the remote that lay on the counter and hit the power button in the upper corner, turning the stereo system on. Music poured out of its speakers and Cloud bobbed his head in time with the beat, singing along to the words as he prepared breakfast. Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost ten and he rose an eyebrow, his mouth not missing a beat. _Reno was up before noon? Amazing!_ He sarcastically thought as he mixed up a bowl of pancake mix. Pouring some of the mix into the hot pan, he heard the front door open and a faint, "Yo, Cloudie-boy!" He absently waved behind him, not taking his attention from his task. He could feel Reno staring at him as he continued to sing, bobbing his head with the beat and flipping the pancakes when ready. Looking behind him, he smirked in a playful way, "I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside." When he saw Reno lick his lips and move his eyebrows, Cloud laughed and turned back to cooking.

When the mix was gone, he turned the music down and prepared the table by setting down the syrup, butter, whipped cream, plates, utensils, and napkins. "Come on, Reno, it's ready." They both sat down after Cloud served the food and began to eat. "Damn, Cloud. You always outdo yourself, yo." The blonde smiled as he took a syrup covered bite of pancake, "Thank you," he said after swallowing. When they finished, Cloud cleaned up the kitchen. The music began to skip through tracks, making Cloud turn his head to see Reno fooling with the remote. Finally, it was set on one song and Cloud's eyes widened. _Uh oh,_ he thought cautiously, knowing the song by the beginning beat. Reno made his way behind Cloud, placing his hands on the blonde's hips and leaned into his ear and whispered, "I got seven hours baby, so whatcha wanna do?" Cloud grinned and swayed his hips in time with the music.

Placing the towel on the counter in front of him, he turned around to face Reno and wrapped his arms around his neck, still moving his hips. "Slow and slippery, groovy if we bathe--in each other's hips." As if written in a script, they both ground their hips into one another's throwing their heads back when they collided. "In other words, get close enough to stick, And I'll melt with you." Cloud bit his bottom lip, feeling the sensation wash over him. Dipping down to the floor, his hands ran down Reno's chest and to his hips, slowly bringing himself back up, "And you can melt with me too, And we'll groove and groove until the earth moves." Standing upright once again, Cloud looked into Reno's eyes to see the surprised look on his face and Cloud laughed as he ground his hips against him again. _This is a lot of fun, now that I think about it._ Reno's hands moved their way down to the blonde's backside and grabbed the flesh underneath the dark cargo pants he wore, pulling them closer as they ground their hips together. A soft moan escaped his lips as Cloud rolled his head back, leading them both into the living room, still dancing in time with the music.

"I'm thinkin' about the quivery ocean," Reno sang along, his voice deep and sensual as he twirled Cloud around, his hands moving from his ass to his hips and held them there, "And drippin' all over your every motion." Neither of them heard the front door open, nor did they see the red billowing cape whisk past them. Reno dipped his head into Cloud's neck, his lips close to his ear, "And thinkin' about the way that you kiss--I'm thinkin' about some of this," Cloud ran a hand down Reno's side and landed at his hip, moving his leg in between the Turk's, grinding his hips. "And I'm thinkin' about some of that and then my backbone slips." Cloud dipped down to the floor once more, climbing his way back up Reno's body and licked his lips when he reached his groin, his eyes wandering up to see the blissful look on Reno's face. "And my lips just drip. And then the hips," standing upright, Reno pulled him closer his green eyes staring into those blue Mako eyes, "just whip," he ground his hips against the blonde, "and whip," and again.

Cloud moaned with each touch, his member already growing hard in his pants and he rolled his hands back. "Yeah, do that baby," Reno encouraged as Cloud ran a hand up the red-head's chest, parting his fingers at his shirt collar to feel the smooth skin underneath. The blonde looked up into those green eyes and grinned seductively, "Yeah, do that baby." He leaned up against Reno and placed his lips close to Reno's ear and moaned, making the Turk buck his hips, "Yeah, do that baby, just like a dog!" Reno moaned and Cloud grinned again, running his teeth along the flesh of his ear. Continuing their moves with the music, Cloud bent backwards to expose his neck which Reno took the chance to bite harshly. Cloud cried out at the feeling that broke through his body and he shivered, bucking his hips back against Reno, who growled. When the song ended, they broke apart from each other struggling for breath and Cloud laughed. "Now _that_ was awesome, Reno. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Turning to the living room, he picked up a book that he had left out last night and closed it. "Dancin' ain't no different than sex, Cloudie boy. Lots of fun and a good work out. Gotta make sure you stay with the beat though, otherwise you're gonna make a fool of yourself, yo." Cloud nodded and set the book on the bookshelf closest to the stereo which was now playing a slower song. "How did you learn how to do that?" The blonde looked at Reno who now had his shirt unbuttoned all the way, exposing his chest, and holding a bottle of water while leaning against the island counter that divided the living room and the kitchen. Cloud felt a twinge in his pants at the sight, suddenly his body becoming rather hot. He sighed before looking out of the window in an effort to calm himself, "During my 'training', they taught me how to dance. They said it was what a lot of the people wanted—entertainment." Using his fingers, he made quotation marks when he spoke the word training, and sigh again as he shook his head, "But I never thought I'd actually use it to have fun."

Looking up, he saw Reno walk over to him and grin, "Well, wanna go another round then, yo?" The blonde rose an eyebrow, _**Is that such a good idea?**_ The dark voice spoke up in his mind, _**it could lead to other things and you know it.**_ _But, if Master knew that Reno was one he trusted, then he would know of the inevitable, wouldn't he?_ That seemed to end that debate and he smirked, "Sure, Reno. My turn to pick." Turning to the stereo, he flipped through the songs until he found one that seemed utterly perfect. Still holding that devious smirk, he turned back to Reno and placed his hands on the red-head's shoulders and began to work his hips once more in time with the music. "How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve?" he sang along as he dipped down and ran his hands down his sides, closing his eyes as the beat swept him away. "There's a rumor goin' all round that you ain't been gettin' served." Slowly, he climbed his way back up and grabbed his hips again, "They say that you ain't you know what in baby who knows how long. It's hard for me to say what's right."

Leaning in close to Reno's face, his lips hovered over the red-head's and whispered, "When all I wanna do is wrong." Their lips crashed and red flags rose up in the back of Cloud's mind but he ignored them as they continued to dance. Someone moaned and they didn't care who. Parting from the kiss, Reno rolled his head back as Cloud bit down on his smooth neck, relishing the sharp breath he vaguely heard. Hands roamed and one grabbed the blonde's member, causing him to jump with a cry, throwing his head back. Roughly, he was turned around and shoved to hit the couch, Reno on top of him as the music was lost behind them. Their lips crashed once again, Cloud parting his so Reno's tongue could access his mouth fully, their tongues dancing in time with the music. His hands slid the jacket and shirt onto the floor, Reno's fingers unzipping the blonde's shirt and running his fingers over his smooth chest. Closing his blue eyes, he felt those lips kiss down his neck and onto his shoulder, biting as hard as the last time, making him cry out again. Opening his eyes once more, he looked up to see a black-haired figure staring down at him. His eyes widened as he quickly sat up, his heart in his throat. "Master!" he cried out, making Reno look up.

Vincent crossed his arms, the only expression on his face was a raised eyebrow. Cloud could feel his blood freeze as he just noticed that the music stopped, his blue eyes wide. _Oh no,_ he thought, _he's going to kill me. This is it, you broke him_. "Cloud," was all he said, his voice soft but not holding any anger in it what so ever. Biting his bottom lip, he felt Reno's hand on his hip tighten gently, out of comfort. How could he exactly explain this?

**Oh boy, Cloud's gotten himself in trouble! Don't kill him Vincent, please! :pout: we need the sexy blonde uke. :snicker: Let's see what his punishment is!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

"If I'dve known you wanted this, I wouldn't have objected," the ex-Turk said simply as he leaned in closer to the blonde. Cloud felt a blush rush into his cheeks. _Is he serious?_ He thought, his brow furrowing. "As a matter of fact," Vincent said as he walked over to the single recliner that sat in the living room, "I think I'll watch." Cloud's eyes widened again, his mouth opening in utter shock. _I must be dreaming, there's no way this could happen!_ His mind screamed at him. Reno spoke up first between the two, "Wow, Vince, that's generous. I know you missed seein' me naked, but damn!" Cloud snapped his attention to Reno and he blinked a few times. "Well, when it comes to my slave, I want to make sure I'm here for it this time." Cloud bit his bottom lip, looking back and forth from the ex-Turk to the red-head. _He _**_is_**_ serious,_ Cloud thought as Reno looked back at him, determination and want in his eyes.

_Well, if that's his bidding._ "Yo, Vince. Turn the music back on, yo!" Vincent picked the remote up from his leg and turned the power back on, the erotic music starting once again. Cloud looked at the red-head with a raised eyebrow, but threw his head back when a bite landed on his hip. _Who am I kidding, this is delicious,_ he thought, the pain flaring into pleasure around his body. Hands unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down, using his own hand to run his fingers through Reno's hair, feeling the softness. Another bite landed on his waistline and he moaned, thrusting his hips up slightly. His pants were discarded to the floor and Reno's lips ran down his thigh, biting the sensitive flesh on the inside. Cloud cried out loudly, arching his back as his head rolled back on the arm of the couch, his eyes closing tightly.

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked over to Vincent who had a leg crossed over his knee, his hands folded in his lap and watching them intently. The beat of the music sped up as the song changed, the words barely coherent as Cloud didn't pay attention to it, another twinge of pain running through his body as it turned into sweet bliss. His heart began to race as a warmth enveloped around his member, teeth scraping on the way down. "Oh, Shiva!" cried Cloud as he arched his back again, his hands gripping Reno's hair in fists. Pleasure ran through his body as he felt the vibrations from Reno's moans, his body craving for more. "R—Reno," Cloud uttered, bitting his bottom lip. That hot mouth moved from his member to steal a few licks at the head, taking the pre-cum with it. Slowly, Cloud sat up, his mind swimming as he leaned closer to Reno who was also sitting upright. Their lips crashed in a hungry kiss, tongues battling as his hands ran down to Reno's waistline and undid the button and zipper.

Feeling hands on top of his, the pants slid off with the boxers, tossing them to the floor. Sliding Reno into a laying position, the blonde ran his tongue down his chest, stopping to place quick licks on his nipples that issued moans with the contact. He worked his way down to the other's shaft and quickly began to lick the muscle. Taking delicate care, his tongue ran lazy circles as it lifted itself to the top before parting his lips and taking the head into his mouth. Relishing the sweet taste, he moaned as he moved down. Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Reno to see his head tilted back and his mouth open taking in deep breaths. Moving his eyes over to Vincent, he saw the raven-haired man leaning back in the chair, stroking himself but keeping his eyes focused on them. He smirked slightly as he closed his eyes again, his heart jumping in his throat as he continued with his work. He bobbed his head, letting his tongue and teeth caress the hardness in his mouth, moaning softly to stimulate him. "C—Cloud!" he heard the red-head cry out, his body beginning to tremble.

Pulling away quickly with a small 'pop', he looked up at Reno, licking his lips to savor the taste. Reno sat up, his eyes half-lidded as he pushed the blonde back to laying down and kissed him hungrily once again. When they parted, his lips hovered over the blonde's before moving to his ear. "Just like last time?" he heard him whisper, making Cloud's eyes flutter with a sigh. "Yes, Reno." Lifting those slender legs, Reno moved back to position himself after soaking his throbbing member with saliva and lifted the blonde's ankles on his shoulders. They both stared into each other's eyes, and Cloud nodded once, one hand on the back of the couch and the other gripping the cushion underneath him. Slowly, Reno nudged himself into Cloud. With a bestial grunt, he pushed deep into Cloud in one fast thrust, causing the blonde to arch back and fly an arm to his mouth and bite down to keep from screaming. _Too much! _The pain surged through him, almost tearing him apart but he paid no mind to it as he breathed in deep, knowing Reno would sit there for a moment. He barely heard Vincent's voice say, "Cloud?" completely filled with concern. Shaking his head, he continued to breathe deeply, his eyes closed tightly, a few whimpers escaping his throat.

After a few seconds, he let his arm fall away from his mouth, breathing heavily. "Shiva, that was good." he uttered, opening his eyes as he looked up into Reno's smirking face. A smile spread on his lips and he looked towards Vincent to see the slightly shocked expression on his face. Cloud looked back at Reno and nodded, bitting his bottom lip as he felt the pain lessen to a dull throb. With a moan, Reno began to pump agonizingly slow and Cloud moaned, rolling his head back as a tear fell down from his eye to be swept away into his hair. Moderately, the pace began to speed up as the pain switched to pleasure, still radiating through his body. A hand grabbed his member, an obvious sign of being close and Cloud bucked his hips back against Reno. Looking to Vincent, he saw that the ex-Turk was back to dealing with himself, the concern a fleeting memory. "R—Reno, I'm gonna..." words failed him as Reno hit the sweet spot within him, making him cry out loudly and everything seemed to be swirling together. He barely felt the droplets of his seed falling onto his stomach, the feeling of Reno's own filling him, and the sounds of Vincent's own climax. Breathing heavily, he felt Reno's weight on top of his chest and the harsh pain that filled his backside as he pulled out.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling, panting heavily. _That was some workout,_ he thought dreamily as he looked towards Reno who was still laying on his chest. Looking back across the room, he saw Vincent leaning back in his chair, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Looking back up at the ceiling, he let out a heavy sigh as his heart slowed its pace. A small kiss placed itself on his neck and he looked to see Reno looking at him, "You okay?" Cloud nodded once and as Reno rose to his feet, he sat up with a tiny wince as pain ran through his lower body. _Yep, that was too much,_ he thought as he looked over to Vincent once again who was now on his feet with his clothes fixed. Reno began to dress and answered his ringing cellphone, "Yo, Boss!" Arms wrapped around Cloud and he snuggled deep into the scent of cinnamon and musk. "On my way," Reno said as he buttoned up his shirt. "Looks like I gotta run, yo. You sure you're okay, Cloud?" "Yes, Reno." He looked up at Reno and flashed him a small smile, "I'm fine. Don't make Rufus upset."

After Vincent had carried him to bed, cleaned him up, and dressed him in a pair of light blue boxers, Cloud leaned into Vincent's arms with a soft sigh. "Something wrong, little one?" "I—I'm sorry, I just got so caught up in the music with him." Fingers brought his face to look into those crimson eyes that melted him, "It's fine, Cloud. He's the only one, right?" Cloud nodded, his eyes wide, "Yes, Vincent! I wouldn't do that with anyone else—other than you, of course." A smile spread on his lips, "Besides, you take priority, don't you? You would always be my first choice." Vincent smiled back at him and brushed their lips together softly. "Good." Leaning back against the wall behind their four-poster bed, pulling the blonde closer to him. Cloud curled up into his arms, draping his own over the man's chest. His brow furrowed slightly, his tone really quiet, "Vincent?" "Hm?" Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. "I didn't upset you, did I?" A hand stroked through his blonde spikes soothingly, "No, Cloud. I was surprised, yes, but not upset."

Nodding once, he nuzzled the ex-Turk's chest, relishing the warmth. "Oh, what do you want for dinner?" he asked, tilting his head up to look at him. "Mm...I think we'll just order out, if that's fine with you." "Alright, Vincent." "Chinese or pizza?" Cloud closed his eyes, "Hm? Oh, up to you, Vincent." "Pizza it is." The blonde chuckled and sat up, planting a soft kiss on Vincent's cheek before reaching to his nightstand and picked up his book. "Oh, and Cloud?" Looking over his shoulder before sitting back down with the book in hand, he tilted his head cutely, "Yes, Vincent?" "I noticed a specific scar on your hip." His heart stopped, holding his breath, his face went completely blank as he stared at the flowered book cover. "What about it?" his voice asked softly, almost as if he were tired. Well, being tired wouldn't be a lie, but he definitely felt some kind of remorse. "Where did you get it?"

Closing his blue eyes, he bit his bottom lip. _Why? Why can't it just go away?_ "I was branded," he simply put, opening eyes half-way. His hand snaked to his left hip, his fingertips brushing the 'S' shaped scar that ran deep to the bone. "I saw it earlier," Vincent said, "You don't have to talk about it." Shaking his head, Cloud looked to the sheets that sat between the couple, the corner of his eye catching the glimpse of the black boxers he wore. "It's fine." Looking up to the ceiling, he leaned back against the pillows behind him, folding his hands over the book that sat in his lap, ready to be read. "It was during one of his most adventurous nights," Cloud began, his eyes seeming to glaze over in memory, "he was being more forceful than normal. But, after a few hours, it calmed down." Closing his eyes, he shivered, "I had been with him at this point for a year, and he told me he loved me. Being stupid, I loved him back." Opening his eyes again, tears formed in them, "he thought the best way to show how much he loved me was to carve his initial into my skin, so he used his sword to do so." Blinking the tears away, he felt a pang of hurt in his chest from the discussion.

Arms wrapped around him and held him close, his body beginning to shake. Fingers ran through his blonde spikes soothingly as he closed his eyes tightly, curling closer into his embrace. He took in a shuddering breath, taking in the scent of cinnamon once again and he opened his eyes slowly. Silence spread between them as the sadness dripped away from Cloud. Slowly, he slid out of Vincent's arms and looked up into his eyes. "I would say I'm sorry, Cloud. But they're just words," blue eyes blinked at the statement and he looked down into his lap at the book, "but if he does hurt you again, I'll definitely hurt him back." Shaking his head, Cloud sighed slightly, "Don't worry about it. He can't get to me anymore." After a few moments, Vincent laid a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "How about singing for me again." Cloud smiled softly, lifting his gaze to the ex-Turk. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the pillows and scanned his mind. Finally, he took a breath and parted his lips.

"Your arms are warm, but they make me feel as if they're made of cold, cold steel. A simple kiss, like a turnin' key. A little click--." Cloud opened his eyes at the sound of a knock on the front door. Looking towards Vincent with his eyebrows raised, he saw him shrug. Shaking his head slightly, he rose out of bed with a wince and managed to walk out of the room and to the front door. Opening the door, he saw Zack standing in front of him with a few plastic bags that held take-out containers, "Cloud!" The blonde's eyes grew wide in pure surprise, "Zack? What are you doing here?" The brunette laughed, "Here to keep ya company while Valentine is away, silly!" Opening the door, he let the SOLDIER in just as Vincent entered from the hallway. "Zack?" he said, both of them looking at the ex-Turk. "Valentine! So good to see you, buddy! Thought you were out of town till Saturday?" "Finished work early. What's in the bags?" "Chinese food. Was gonna keep Cloud company while you were gone," he pouted as he set the bags down on the counter, "but I guess I don't need to."

Cloud smiled softly, "I don't see why you can't stay," looking towards Vincent, he tilted his head slightly, "can't he, Master?" Vincent shrugged softly, "Fine by me." Cloud nodded once as he closed the door and helped with preparing the food, "I'll share my food with him, Zack. No worries." Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud in a friendly gesture and pulled him into a one-armed hug, "Good! He needs to eat." The blonde chuckled as he set the containers on the table. "Actually, I was hoping I could spend the night too. Unless you two have plans or something." Cloud looked at Vincent, who replied, "That's fine. You'll sleep on the couch though." Zack grinned, "No problem, man! Thanks so much. Those next-door neighbors of mine are at it again, and I didn't want to stay up half the night when I have tests tomorrow." All three men sat down and began to eat, Cloud giving Vincent half of his meal as promised.

"Oh, Cloud," Zack said as he swallowed a bite of his lo mein noodles, "is that Sephiroth's brand on your hip?" Cloud's eyes widened and began to cough, dropping his fork and bringing his hands to his mouth. _How did he know?!_ Vincent immediately put a hand on his back and Cloud took a sip of his soda that sat in front of him. When the coughing subsided, his voice was raspy as he spoke, "Y—yes it is. H—how did you know?" His watery eyes lifted to Zack who had lifted his shirt up to expose his muscled stomach that held a similar 'S' on the flesh. "I got one too." Blinking a few times, he wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm, "He owns all of the top ranking SOLDIER's, even though I'm the only one he willingly marked." Cloud shook his head and finished the last bite he had before rising to his seat, "E—excuse me." Quickly, he walked off towards the bathroom and hid behind the closed door, sinking to the cold tiled floor.

_Beg,_ he heard in his mind and he covered his ears, bowing his head so his forehead rested on his knees. _Go away, go away, go away! _He mentally shouted as his body began to tremble. Slowly, he rose to his feet and leaned against the sink, his hands propping him up as he stared into his reflection. The blue eyes that stared back at him held the haunted gaze that he was all too familiar with. He could hear the remnants of that whip crashing down on his back, his own voice crying out _twenty, sir!_ Cloud bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. A knock resounded at the door followed by Vincent's voice, "Are you alright, Cloud?" Opening his eyes, he looked to the door, "Yeah, just a second." Quickly he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. _Twenty-one, sir!_ Another tinge of pain ran down his spine and he shuddered, wiping his wet hands on the towel than hung from the rack. Slowly, he exited the bathroom and looked up at Vincent, a small smile on his lips, "Sorry about that."

Walking past him, he walked back to where Zack sat and helped clear away the trash. "Didn't mean to upset ya, Cloud." The blonde shook his head and looked at Zack, "You didn't. The coughing upset my stomach is all." He smiled as he finished cleaning off the table. All three men gathered on the couches, Cloud curling up at Vincent's legs with his head in his lap, the elder two chatting about random events. Cloud closed his eyes as he thought, _why can't I let go of this fear? It was five years ago!_ After a few hours, Cloud had already gotten the extra pillows and blankets for Zack, all three men bid their good nights and headed to bed where Cloud curled up into Vincent's embrace and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Poor Cloud! Bad memories suck, let me tell ya. Think Vincent can make him feel better? Let's find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

_"I don't hear you, Cloud! Do you want to start over?" hands bound, he tried not to move as his body trembled in pure pain and fear. There was darkness all around him and the feel of cloth over his eyes. _Blindfolded,_ he thought and his hands clenched into fists that were tied behind his back, his knees sore from supporting his weight. Pain seared through his back as he felt the blood ooze from his wounds. "I said do you want to start over, Cloud?" "N—no, sir." "Then let me hear you count!" A crack resounded behind him as pain flared up in his spine. Cloud threw his head back with a loud, "Twenty-five, sir!" Biting his bottom lip, he felt the tears soak into the blindfold as he shuddered. Another crack, almost as if it were in time with some hidden clock and he cried out again, "Twenty-six, sir!" A low chuckle emitted from the unseen voice followed by another loud crack._

Shooting into an upright position, Cloud cried out, "Twenty-seven, sir!" as his eyes flew wide open. His breathing came in heavy gasps, almost as if he couldn't get enough air, the pain tingling down his spine. _Not again,_ he thought helplessly as he placed a hand on his sweat covered forehead, his eyes closing tightly as he whimpered softly. Tears brimmed behind his eyes and he began to shake, his other hand balled into a fist beside him. "Cloud?" Vincent slowly sat up sleepily, looking at the blonde with a furrowed brow of concern and confusion. "Cloud?" A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away, his eyes snapping open to look at Vincent as his heart raced out of pure fear. "Cloud, what's wrong?" Biting his bottom lip, he looked away as the tears began to fall. Footsteps ran into the room, "Cloud?" came Zack's voice from the doorway. _You're always mine,_ that dark voice echoed in his mind as he curled his knees up to his chest, the tears never stopping as he sobbed. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, making him cringe, "Cloud, it's me."

His blue eyes opened that held those shining green flakes and he looked to Vincent who was holding him, then darted to Zack who was now sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. Vincent began to run his fingers through those blonde spikes soothingly, whispering softly in his ear, "It's okay, little one. It's okay, no one will hurt you." Closing his eyes again, he tried to quiet his sobs. _What did you do?!_ He flinched slightly at the touch of something grasping his shoulder gently. "Why?" he whispered breathlessly, "Why won't he leave me alone?" Biting his bottom lip, he buried his head into Vincent's chest, the tears slowing down finally. "Zack, get me some tissues please." Feeling the weight on the mattress shift, he whimpered softly as the footsteps quickly walked away. "It's alright, Cloud. I'm here, little one." Feather-light kisses bathed themselves over his forehead, melting away the fear little by little. Zack was back in a flash with a small box of tissues and held one out to Cloud, who reluctantly took it and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you," he said weakly before sitting up. "Nightmares?" Zack asked, bringing the blonde's gaze to his violet eyes. "Mmhmm," he uttered, looking back to his lap. "I'm sorry. I know how tough they can be." A soothing hand rubbed his back and he closed his eyes. "I—I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry," he said softly, his body beginning to relax. "I'd be more worried if you _didn't_ wake me, Cloud! I wouldn't be doing my job." A small smile showed on his lips and he nodded once. "Feeling a little better?" He nodded again and curled back into Vincent's arms, clutching the bullet around his neck as if it were the only thing that could keep him alive. "Alright, I'ma try to get a few more hours of sleep before my tests. Sleep well, buddy." Zack said and walked out of the room. Vincent ushered the blonde back to laying down, taking the box of tissues and setting it on his nightstand. Those arms enveloped him once again and he whispered softly, "Just remember that I'm here for you, Cloud. I always will be." He nodded once and curled up tighter into the man's embrace, taking in the scent of cinnamon that brought him back to sleep, another tear rolling down his cheek. Vincent ran his thumb across his skin and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Cloud," he whispered hesitantly before laying down himself, holding the boy close and drifting off to sleep.

A few months passed by, the nightmares sliding away from existence slowly. Cloud had finally finished his motorcycle lessons and he was happy to have spent that much time with Rufus, who personally taught the blonde himself. He learned many things about the president of ShinRa that he never knew before, and just how much he valued the friendship that created. He rarely showed up at the office building anymore, due to Vincent's orders so not to hurt the little blonde any more. Yet, Cloud never knew the reasoning behind it and never questioned it.

Spring was beginning to transform into summer, and the apartment was unusually stuffy and hot due to the air conditioning unit that gave out a few days prior. Cloud sat shirtless at the kitchen table, a dampened towel on his forehead and only in a pair of loose jeans. Closing his eyes, he breathed in heavy gasps as his sweaty hands held the rag on his face. Sweat seemed to pour over him like rain, _I can't take this,_ he thought weakly as he wiped more sweat from his brow. Slowly standing, he felt the cloth of his pants stick to his skin and he sighed heavily. Going into the kitchen, he ran the cold water from the tap and rinsed out the washcloth. Wringing out the excess water, he furrowed his brows in thought, _maybe Vincent would like to cool off._

Walking into the den where Vincent sat, he saw the ex-Turk leaning back in his chair, wearing a pair of thin clothed boxers and nothing more, his pale skin sheening with sweat. Silently, he walked up to him and laid the towel flat across the older man's face, issuing a groan from him. No words were passed as Cloud gently pressed it against the man's cheeks and forehead, wiping the sweat off of his face and cooling him down. He heard the content sigh and smiled softly. After a few moments, Cloud lifted the cloth and folded it into sections of three and laid it along his neck, mopping up the sweat there. "What would you like for lunch, Vincent?" Crimson eyes snapped open and looked into blue eyes that were overheated and tired, "I don't care," came the reply, his tone cold. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, almost wincing at his words. "What's wrong?" Vincent gave an irritated huff and rolled his eyes, "None of your business." _What?_ Pain thundered in his chest and the blonde bit his lip, "B—but--." "I said nothing!" A hand rose up and slapped Cloud's hands away from the towel that they rested on. "Why can't you just leave?"

Backing up, hurt, he held his hands to his dampened chest, blue eyes wide with fear and confusion. _What's going on?_ His blue eyes narrowed into a glare towards him, "Fine," he said nonchalantly. Turning away, he began to walk out of the room only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. "Cloud--." Pulling his arm away from Vincent, he looked over his shoulder with his face holding the look of fear, tears bordering on their appearance. Seeing the hurt look in Vincent's eyes, he managed to back away and out of the room, abandoning the ex-Turk in the den. _I didn't do anything!_ His mind screamed as he went into the bedroom and slid on a black shirt and a pair of thick socks. As he dressed, the fear formed into anger. Why was his Master being so difficult? Yes, it was hot but all Cloud did was ask if he was alright. Is that any way to treat someone who gave them everything? Sliding on the pair of boots he had gotten for Christmas, he looked at the door as Vincent stood there. Rising to his feet, he turned his back to him as he grabbed the leather jacket and gloves in one hand, and the set of motorcycle keys in the other. "Where are you going?" He heard him ask as he swept past him. It was just too hot to deal with this sort of thing. "Out," Cloud simply said as he reached the front door. "Where's out?" Cloud looked at Vincent, his blue eyes glaring as the hand holding the keys grabbed a pair of riding sunglasses. "Somewhere that's not here. I'm just following orders, _sir_." He spat the name with poison, not paying attention to the flinch the ex-Turk issued. Without another word, he was out of the apartment.

Going to where his bike was parked, he put the new ear buds into his head and turned on his music player, sliding onto the seat as he put the gloves on his hands. "Cloud, wait!" He thought he heard Vincent call from above him, but paid no attention as he slid on the glasses. He put the key in the ignition and drove off, the motor whining as he burned rubber onto the asphalt and sped off. _Tell me again about the spark that met the flame. And tell me again about the man who went insane. Is there a place within for redemption? Is there a voice inside with a decision? And if so when, and if so then, __where's the conviction__, _the lyrics sang as he rode off into the direction of the forbidden ShinRa building. Tears stung his eyes as he made a sharp turn, nearly missing a head on collision with another car as he turned into the hidden parking lot of the large office building. Parking in a free spot next to the building, he slowly slid off the seat and stared at the bike, feeling the vibration of his cellphone that he forgot he put in his pocket.

Taking it out of his pocket, blue eyes looked at the small screen to see 'Master' in bright blue pixel letters. _Why don't you just leave?_ Those words echoed in his mind and he put the phone back in his pocket, letting it go to voice mail. His feet carried him to the entrance of the office building, the heat weighing down on him in his thick leather jacket. Stepping through the glass doors, he felt the overwhelming cold air tackle his skin as he slid off his gloves. Letting out a silent sigh, he looked towards the secretarial desk and walked towards it, seeing the young woman talking to someone on her headset. Pausing the music player and taking one ear bud out of his ear, he leaned slightly over the chin-high desk that separated him and the secretary. Her gaze lifted to see Cloud standing there and she smiled sweetly before finishing her conversation with whoever was on the phone. After hitting a button on the office phone, she turned her attention to the blonde standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" Cloud looked to the elevators that stood to his left, his tone very quiet, "Is Reno in today?" "Just one moment," she replied, her slender fingers working their magic on the keyboard.

"Yes, he's on the 7th floor." "Thank you," he meekly replied and proceeded onto the elevator and pushed the button for the 7th floor. How could he explain his sudden appearance? A fight broke out between him and Vincent? That's part of the truth. He's running away? That could be considered, too. He barely noticed the doors closing behind him and the machine lifting him up to a higher part of the building and stopping on the 3rd floor. The elevator doors opened but Cloud was too lost in his thought to pay attention. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the far wall, his hands in his pockets. Bowing his head slightly, he opened his eyes to stare at the floor underneath his feet. _Why don't you just leave?_ Did he really mean that? If he did, why did he wait until now to voice his opinions? "Cloud," shooting his head up, he looked up into piercing green eyes. His blood froze in his veins at that horrifying stare, streaks of silver framing it. _Not him, not now!_ The general smirked, "It seems you haven't forgotten me, have you, Cloud?"

The blonde couldn't move, his heart racing. The elevator doors closed and they began to ascend. Fingertips grazed his cheek as Sephiroth brought his face closer to Cloud, his lips hovering. "I see you're still scared." His hands turned into trembling fists inside his pockets. _Why? _As if reading his mind, the general smirked, "It's like I said, you're always mine, even if you were bought by someone else." A lump formed in Cloud's throat, his blue eyes widening. He heard the faint sound of the alarm bells that signaled the sudden stop that issued from the elevator with a jerk. Letting out a startled cry, he was thrown off balance and into Sephiroth's arms. Those arms held him close, lips pressed against his ear, "I wonder if you still taste the same as you always have." Lips pressed against his and Cloud whimpered pitifully, furrowing his brow in panic. _No, not here, not again!_ Wandering hands grabbed his backside forcefully and he cried out against those lips, hips unwillingly pressing against the general's.

A vivid image of Vincent's face flew into his mind of his sleeping form, almost as if he was purely innocent and Cloud found a sudden strength within him. _Never again!_ Shoving the older man off of him and into the other side of the elevator, his hand flew to the emergency stop button once again, the elevator back in motion. His blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Sephiroth, who had fell against the railing on the other wall. "You don't own me," he spat, his tone cold and unnerving, "You lost that privilege when you sold me back, you bastard." Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and he sprinted out of them before Sephiroth could gain a second wind and down the hall, into the large room that held desks. Stopping at the end of the hallway, he saw Reno leaning back casually in one of the office chairs with Rude across from him writing.

"Reno!" Cloud called, running towards him. The red-head looked up at the mention of his name to see the blonde and grinned, "Yo, Cloudie-boy!" His expression changed when he saw the look in his eyes that screamed fear, hatred, anger, and betrayal, "What's wrong, yo?" Cloud stopped at the corner of the desk, panting heavily as he placed a hand on the edge of the furniture for balance. His pocket began to vibrate again and he jerked in surprise. Taking the phone out again, he saw it was Vincent once again and he shook his head and put it back in his pocket. "Sit down," Rude said, pulling up a spare chair next to them. "Tell us what's wrong, yo!" Taking his seat, he felt his heartbeat drop to a normal rate and he heaved a very heavy sigh, puffing his cheeks out as he exhaled. "Vincent and I had a fight," he said gently, looking to his lap as a hand unconsciously touched the bullet that hung from his neck. "What?"

Cloud explained what had happened, repeating those words he said while trying to fight the tears, but kept the run-in with Sephiroth to himself. _They wouldn't believe me if I told them,_ he thought as he looked up at Reno, his blue eyes filled with sadness. "I—I thought I was making him happy, Reno! I don't even know what I did to hurt him so bad." Biting his bottom lip, he looked back in his lap. "Has he tried to call you?" The blonde absently nodded, not daring to voice his opinions. "Well, maybe he's trying to apologize?" suggested Rude, who pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. "You really think so?" Sliding his phone back out of his pocket, he saw the '2 Missed Calls' message and his chest began to ache. "Why would he have said it if he didn't mean it?" Reno huffed, "Maybe because he just wanted some alone time, and not you outta his life, yo." Cloud closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "I—I just don't want it to happen again. He gave me confidence, my own willpower again. I don't want to go back." A comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned into the embrace. Looking up, he saw Rude sitting closer to him with his arm over his shoulders. "Cloud," the Turk said, adjusting his sunglasses, "if you're unsure of what to do, then just wait."

"Yeah, I'll give Vince a call and tell 'em your safe. Why don't you stay here for the day, yo?" Cloud nodded. _A day to myself, _he thought, _might not be such a bad idea._ "Thanks so much." He smiled weakly and rose to his feet. "I think I'm going to go outside for awhile."

**Drama drama drama! Bleh, I hate it yet its so much fun to write it out...odd huh? And that Sephiroth having his hands all over Vincent's goods. :sigh: Let's hope they make up!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

The cool breeze brushed against his cheeks as he stepped out into the back of the large building. Looking up to the sky, his blue Mako eyes stared into the abyss of it. Sliding his hand into his other pocket, he put the missing ear bud back in his ear. Fingers numbly hit the play button and music filled his ears soothingly. Walking around to the large courtyard that separated the office building from the SOLDIER training facilities, he passed by plenty of recruits who paid no attention to him. Continuing to walk, he strode into the building and looked around for a minute, almost lost.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he took one of the buds out and turned around to face a grunt with choppy brown hair. "You look lost, dude. Where ya headed?" Cloud blinked a few times, trying to soothe the heart rate that sped up at the sudden contact. "Oh, um... I'm looking for Zack?" "First Class, right? He's in the sparring room. I'll show ya." Following the grunt, he slid the ear piece back into his ear. _I hope I don't piss him off either._

They reached a larger hallway and stopped at a pair of thick metal double doors. The grunt nodded once and walked off, leaving Cloud behind to stare at the doors for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he put his hands on the cold metal and slid them open. Peering inside, he saw the large room with waxed wooden floors, padding on the walls, and tall fluorescent lights. _It looks just like a gymnasium,_ he thought with amazement. Hearing the sound of clashing metal, he looked to the middle of the room to see Zack's bare back covered in sweat, wearing a pair of loose-fitting black sweatpants with white tennis shoes. Cloud took a few steps into the room, the music changing as the soothing voice filled his ears. _Well, I want to take you as I find you. Imagine our clothes are on the floor. Feel my caress so soft and gentle, so delicate you cry out for more._ A soft blush covered his cheeks as he watched the SOLDIER almost dance with the large practice sword he held graciously in his hands.

_He's amazing,_ a voice spoke up in his mind in complete awe. Leaning against the wall to his left with his shoulder, he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the raven-haired man practice. _I wish I could be that strong. _Ten minutes passed and Zack leaned his sword against the wall and reached for a bottle of water and a towel that sat on a stool. Wrapping the towel around his shoulders, he twisted the cap off of the water bottle and began to drink. Cloud slid the ear pieces out of his ears and shut off his music. "If I didn't know any better," the blonde stated as he shoved himself gently off of the wall, "I'd say you work too much, Zack." The SOLDIER looked towards him and grinned, "Cloud!" Both men walked towards each other, stopping when they were close enough to talk without yelling. "What's up, chocobo-head?"

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud just sighed at the nickname, wondering why in the world that had something to do with him. "Nothing, just trying to clear my head." His eyes looked up into violet ones and saw the confusion and concern in them in place of their normal happiness. "What happened?" Cloud retold the story once again and sighed when he was finished. "And then I--." Stopping in mid-sentence, he bit his bottom lip. "You what?" Shaking his head, "I found someone to come find you here." He picked up another train of thought and inwardly sighed in relief when Zack grinned, "Aw! I feel so special! You coming all this way to come visit me. But, what about Valentine? Doesn't he know where you are?" Cloud shook his head and groaned tiredly. "He might be worried sick, you know."

Blue eyes looked up to see the SOLDIER drinking from his water bottle again, rubbing the towel along his neck to soak up the sweat. "He really does care about you. I'm sure that if he had it his way, he'd change the world just to keep you smiling." The blonde looked the floor and leaned against the wall again, bowing his head. "I wouldn't want him to." His chest ached again and he closed his eyes. "It's my job to keep him happy. Even though I make mistakes, I know I can work through them just to see his smile at the end of the trouble." Zack placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Call him back, Cloud. Listen to what he has to say, then make a decision." Cloud nodded and pushed off of the wall again, pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. "You can stay in here if you want, I'll be here for a bit longer anyway."

The blonde absently nodded and walked over to the corner in the back of the room, flipping open his phone as he moved. _Please,_ he silently begged, _let me make this right._ Dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. In the middle of the second ring, a low voice answered, "Hello?" His breath hitched at the voice and he stared at the floor. "Vincent?" Cloud said softly, almost as if he wasn't sure if he talked louder than he had, any sound would come forth. "Cloud," the voice lightened up to a concerned tone, "where are you? Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm alright." Silence broke out as he leaned back against the mats on the wall behind him and let out the breath he forgot he was holding. "I--." "I'm sorry, Cloud. I shouldn't have taken my irritation out on you." "N—no, Vincent. It's fine," Cloud said soothingly, "if I caused a problem, I'd want to be the first to know about it." "You didn't cause a problem, Cloud," Vincent's voice said softly, "I...just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and concern, "Well, what's wrong?" A heavy pause followed his question and he bit his bottom lip. _What hurts you so, Vincent?_

"I have a very important work detail that is taking me away for awhile." Cloud paused as he ran a hand along the back of his neck. "How long will you be gone?" "A year." Blue eyes widened in complete shock. "Oh," he tried to keep his voice level as he fought back tears. "When do you plan on leaving?" "Probably in a week. But, Cloud, I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you." _Doesn't matter what I think, it's what _**_you_**_ do that matters!_ His mind cried as his voice stayed even when he spoke, "I know that, Vincent. I'm sorry for making you worry." The sound of clashing metal resounded in the large room once more, making Cloud turn his head to see Zack back to practicing and his heart sank. "I don't want to leave you for so long, Cloud." "I know," he said, biting his bottom lip when the ache in his chest returned. "What are we going to to?" The blonde whispered, tears bordering dangerously on his lashes. "I—I don't know, Cloud. Make the best we can with this, I would guess."

He nodded, despite the fact that Vincent couldn't see him, his arm instinctively wrapping around his knotted stomach. "If you decide to stay in the apartment, I have a private account so you wouldn't have to get a job." Cloud blinked the tears away and shook his head, turning his back to Zack who wasn't paying attention in the first place, "Being alone in the house all the time wouldn't be a good idea, Vincent. I'd rather get a job, just to pass the time." "That's fine, then." Came the reply, the tone seeming to bite the wound within his heart harshly. "When will you be coming home?" "Soon, Vincent. I'll be home soon." "I love you, Cloud." Blue eyes widened as the gaping hole in his heart tore wider at those words. "I—I love you too." Closing his phone, he felt his knees grow weak and slid down the wall, holding one knee to his chest. "Cloud?" He shut his eyes tightly as his shoulders shook. _He's leaving me behind for a year._ A pathetically weak voice spoke up in the back of his mind as he rose his blue eyes up to see Zack kneeling next to him. "I—I need to get home, Zack." Rising to his feet, he stuffed the phone back in his pocket and took off running. His feet carried him out of the building and to the parking lot, his heartbeat thudding heavily in his chest as the tears came back. _I need to go home._

Arriving back home in one piece, he stepped into the cold apartment. _The air conditioning must be fixed,_ he thought as he slid off his boots and set them at the door. Standing upright, he placed the keys to hang off the small shelf that sat on the wall. Looking around the living room, he furrowed his brow as he didn't see a trace of the ex-Turk anywhere. "Vincent?" he called as he slid his arms out of the leather jacket. Walking into the hallway, he peered into the bedroom to find the bed completely made with his lover laying on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. Biting his bottom lip, he stayed silent as he slid the jacket on the back of a chair and sat down on his side of the bed, paying extra focus to sliding his hands out of the leather gloves he wore. Arms snaked around his middle with the shift of the bed, holding him close, his blue eyes widening in surprise.

He continued to stare at his hands, his heart throbbing painfully as the tears forced their way to his eyes again. "Cloud," came that soft chilling voice that always soothed him. _We've come this far,_ he thought as he raised a hand to gently grasp one of the arms around him, _I don't want it to end._ "Yes, Vincent?" "I promise, I'll come back for you." The blonde bit his bottom lip to choke down a sob that tore at his throat and he nodded once, the grip on Vincent's arm tightening in a comforting squeeze. "Just, please," his voice wavered slightly as he lifted his gaze to the ceiling, as if silently begging to the deities, "be very careful, Master. I know what you do is at least dangerous to your health. Please, come back in one piece." The arms wrapped around tighter and forced him to his back, Vincent staring down at him upside down with his long black hair framing Cloud's face. Lips pressed together in a feeling of need and Cloud whimpered, a hand reaching up to caress the raven-haired man's cheek.

_Please, _he internally begged as their lips parted, _don't let this go._ His blue eyes stared into crimson and he saw the astonished look on Vincent's face. Sitting up, he felt the cold air brush his wet cheeks. He didn't realize he was crying, and he bit his lip with a blush that spread across his cheeks. Fingers wiped along his skin and he looked into those crimson eyes that caught him, surprise replaced with tenderness. "I promise I'll be back."

**This one was another chapter that was really hard to write, I almost cried cause it's just so heartbreaking! And I know I probably have the layout of the buildings wrong in the beginning of the chapter, but I wasn't exactly sure how it really was (despite all my research) so I just came up with whatever and pieced it together as best as I could. Next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Warnings: The store in this chapter I own, the characters affiliated with 'Trinkets and Spices' I own so if you desire to use them please ask for permission, otherwise I will hunt you down! Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 22**

The week came and went too quickly and Cloud kept the tears hidden when Vincent left. But, after the parting kiss they shared and watching him walk out of the door, the tears formed themselves and shed down his pale cheeks. For a week after his departure, Reno stayed at the apartment to keep him company. Although, the week was cut short due to Cloud getting fed up with Reno's persistent advances until finally he said to either leave or he would expose him to Rude (who would tease him constantly because he could), and thus, resulting in Reno apologizing profusely and leaving.

The weeks turned into months, and halfway through the expected year Cloud was already working hard as a delivery boy for a downtown occult shop named "Trinkets and Spices". He knew the owners of the store really well, and he only worked when they called him in. The job didn't pay too much, but it was better than staying in the empty apartment all day.

One day, he came into the shop after being called in, the strong smell of sandalwood incense burning in the air as he stepped inside. It was a rather large store, despite the small size on the outside. The windows were covered in a sheer dark material, giving it the mystique it craved, and the main room held a few tables that were covered with merchandise. On the right of the large room stood a counter that stretched from one end of the room to the other, a thin counter-top lining the closest edge to the door that lead to a tall stairway. Behind the wooden counter stood rows and rows of shelves that held jars, candles, baskets, and many other knick-knacks that fancied the customers. The only light that filled the room was the random oil lanterns that were spread on the walls that were decorated with many amulets, emblems, and a few portraits of women and men in dark cloaks.

"Good Morning, Kei," Cloud said as he closed the door behind him, looking at a young woman with silver hair that sat up in a ponytail, her back to him. He could faintly make out the dark violet ribbon that wrapped in her silver tresses and she seemed to be hunched over a box that was on the counter next to the old-style cash register. Looking up at the sound of her name, she waved a bit with a smile, "Good Morning, Cloud! Sorry to call you on such short notice, but Jet and Joel are still at it." She huffed, her cheeks puffing out cutely as she crossed her arms underneath her bosom as a show of irritation. She wore a light violet shirt that hung off of her shoulders, the sleeves seeming to billow out in waves; a pair of skin-tight dark denim flare-leg jeans were on her hips, the cuffs of the jeans having been made from a sheer material that showed off her knee high leather boots. She was relatively short, compared to Cloud, but her high-heeled boots made up for that fact and she almost stood at eye-level with the blonde. "Still? Same thing?" he asked as he leaned on the counter next to the box where she was still looking through.

Kei gave a tired groan with a sigh. "Yeah, I swear Jet's just a big kid sometimes." She shook her head with a small smile on her lips, the golden bullet that hung off of her left ear shook with her as the short strands of silver hair framed her beautiful face. "So," she said as she pulled out a large jar of green powder and placed it on the shelf behind her, "would you mind giving me a hand with stock today? I normally wouldn't ask this of you, and of course, I'll pay extra for your help if you do." "No trouble at all, Kei." She smiled sweetly and opened up the horizontal counter-top to allow the blonde access. "Thank you so much!" The two began to work in silence, but the blonde noticed the slight worried look in her eyes.

The hours flew by and Cloud felt his pocket vibrate. "Can I take five, Kei?" A tall brunette man appeared from the stairwell and peered his head around as she nodded, "Go for it. Take a lunch break if you want." The blonde stepped away from one of the tables he was working on and slid outside, earning a cold stare from the silent brunette with piercing blue eyes, but paid no mind. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and his heart stopped. Quickly, he flipped it open, "Hello?" he asked in a breathless whisper. "Cloud?" "Vincent!" he cried as he felt his chest lighten. "Is everything okay?" "Oh, yes! I've just been working pretty hard today." "Oh? You found a job? Doing what?" "Deliveries. But today I'm helping stock the occult shop that's downtown." "Ah." Came the reply and Cloud bit his bottom lip as he shuffled one of his feet on the sidewalk. "Are—you alright, Vincent?" Silence followed his answer and he furrowed his brow. "Yes, just really tired. It's almost midnight here." "Oh, then why don't you get some sleep?" Cloud slid his other hand out of his pocket and played with a small piece of lint he found, looking at it as if it were amazing. "I wanted to hear your voice. I haven't talked to you in months." Silence spread between them again and Cloud smiled softly, "I know. I figured you were really busy, so I didn't say anything the last time we talked."

The blonde closed his eyes, remembering the last time they talked was over four months ago. "I've been really busy myself, between the day job and daily practice with Zack--" "Practice?" Cloud blinked a few times, thinking for a moment. "I thought I told you? He's training me how to fight." "Oh, right. Sorry--." A faint voice was heard behind Vincent's, "Who are you talking to?" Cloud's eyes widened at the voice, his breath caught in his throat. _What?_ "A friend." His heart sank deeply in his chest, his blue eyes losing the shine they gained at the sound of his voice. "So, are you doing alright, Vincent?" The blonde asked, his eyes half-lidded as he bowed his head to look at the concrete. "Yes. I'm alright. But, I need to go." "Alright, take care of yourself." Silence spread between them as the ache in his chest resounded again, _Please don't say it, don't--_ "I love you, Cloud." Closing his eyes tightly, he bit his bottom lip and his free hand curled up into a fist. "Y—Yeah." He said and closed his phone, staring at the concrete.

"Cloud," a soft voice spoke up beside him and he turned his head slightly in the direction of the sound to see the brunette from earlier who stood a little taller than he with dark brown hair that was tied back, his blue eyes seeming cold and hurtful. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a pair of black jeans and black work boots, one hand in his pocket. "Kei's looking for you." He simply said, his voice almost above a whisper and he disappeared back into the store. _It's fine, maybe it's just a friend of his. _He thought as he strode back into the store to see a tall, slender man with shoulder-length black hair that held blonde tips and soft blue eyes, the kind that girls drool over, to go along with his flawless pale skin. He wore a black muscle shirt with no sleeves, exposing the slight muscle on his arms and a pair of black jeans that hugged his hips and showed off his taut stomach. _He's not the kind to announce their relationship anyways, you know that!_ A voice perked up in the back of his mind. Standing in front of the taller brunette stood a shorter and younger dirty blonde, a dark red scarf tied around his neck as he wore a rumped white dress-shirt and a pair of relaxed blue jeans behind the counter.

The two seemed to be in a heated discussion, but the younger never said a word, only using his hands to speak. _That's right, he's mute,_ he thought and wandered over to the back of the store. **_But what if it wasn't a friend? You honestly thought he'd stay with someone like you?_** That devilish voice spoke up and he furrowed his brow. Vincent wouldn't do that to him, would he? Turning a corner, he saw Kei kneeling down to a shelf, talking with a customer. He waited until they were finished before saying, "You wanted to see me, Kei?" "Yeah, I just got an order for a delivery and I need you to take it to them, if you wouldn't mind? Sorry to cut your break short," she looked up at him, a disappointed frown on her face. "It's no problem." "Are you alright?" Cloud blinked and looked at the young woman, raising an eyebrow in question. "Your eyes. They look so...abandoned. Did something happen with Vincent?" Of course, she knew all about the ex-Turk and the blonde. They had gotten to talking about it one day and she never saw a problem with it, if anything, she showed utter joy for the couple when she heard of their relationship. But, not the kind of joy for a fan girl, mind you; she was truly happy for them and she expressed it with a small smile and a 'congratulations, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy.'.

"It's my mind playing tricks on me, that's all." She rose to her feet and rose an eyebrow herself, "Come," she said simply and calmly, "I'm due for a cigarette and you need to talk." Walking to the front of the store with Cloud on her heels, she leaned over the counter at the two that were still discussing something. "Jet, Joel," Kei said with sternness in her voice, "Seriously, grow the fuck up or get out. Just because you--" she pointed her finger at Jet, her eyes narrowing in utter seriousness, "lost to a video game doesn't mean you have to act like a spoiled brat. And you--" she moved her attention to the dirty blonde who stared at her with his green eyes wide, "quit feeding him the energy that pisses you off. It's getting on my nerves." "But, Kisa," came the smooth and sultry voice from the brunette that leaned closer to the girl, "I know you love it when I get hot under the collar." She huffed and pulled back, "Please, if you even wore collars it still wouldn't make sense. Now, both of you get to work or go home. Kane!" She yelled behind her as she walked towards the front door, "Taking my fifteen." "Alright!" came the soft cry from the brunette that was hidden behind piles of boxes.

Both Cloud and Kei walked outside in the sunshine and walked behind the building. As she lit her cigarette, they both leaned against the side of the building, Kei placing one foot flat behind her as leverage and Cloud having his hands in his jean pockets, he stared at the asphalt. "So," she began, her eyes looking towards him, "what happened?" Cloud sighed softly, and furrowed his brow. "I think...he's found someone else." Kei rose an eyebrow, "Is that right?" she asked, taking another hit off of her cancer stick. Exhaling the smoke away from Cloud, she stretched an arm out in front of her and the blonde faintly saw a bandage underneath the light cloth but it quickly disappeared as she put her arm back to her side. "What makes you take that answer so quickly?" Cloud turned his head to look at the woman beside him. She had her head bowed as if she were giving respect, the loose strands in front of her face fell to hide her eyes, the ponytail lay casually over her shoulder. The cigarette dangled from her lips, the single earring she wore shimmered slightly in the light, flashing the red blotches that were on its casing. "It's...a feeling a have," he said carefully, his tone quiet and reserved.

She snickered softly as she sat upright and leaned back from her slouched position and looked up to the sky. Taking another inhale from the cigarette, she sighed, "To be honest, blondie, I highly doubt the ex-Turk is capable of cheating. Especially if he's the way you've talked about him." Her soft crimson eyes dazzled in the light as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes, "There's no light way of putting this," she began as she shoved herself gently off of the brick wall walked over to him until she was standing in front of the blonde. "You're about as insecure as a newborn baby, Cloud. You question yourself as well as others, and that's not healthy." His blue eyes stared into her crimson ones and she smirked playfully, "I'm amazed that he hasn't told you this. You should work on it. Was it male or female, anyways?" She quirked, placing a hand on her hip as she took another drag from her nicotine induced paper. Cloud furrowed his brow and looked to the ground in thought. "A woman, I think." "Oh, well then! You have nothing to worry about, do you? He's strictly dickly, blondie."

Cloud looked up at her with his blue eyes wide, "H—How did you know?" She smirked again and placed a gentle finger on his chin, "I do my homework, kid. Now, what are you going to do?" Cloud blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure. "I—I don't know." Kei sighed softly as she took the last drag from her cigarette before stomping on it. "I will say this once, Cloud," her tone lost all the humor in it as she bent down and picked up the filter. Watching her, he noticed the tattoo on her shoulder blade of the violet flower that seemed to reflect her own personality. "Don't just let him go because of what that little voice in your head says." She stood upright and looked into his blue eyes, her own crimson ones hard and shielded, "Fight for what you want, make sure that he knows what's wrong and talk with him. Otherwise, he'll slip away and you'll regret ever listening to yourself." They stared at each other for a few moments, Cloud's breathing seeming to halt at her last statement. _Regret?_ He thought for a moment and leaned against the brick wall behind him. "And about him saying you were just a friend? Maybe he's scared of the world trying to hunt him for what he already is, he doesn't want to add another black mark to his list."

Kei looked to the busy street, watching the cars drive by, "Deep down, we're all afraid of that. We all have our secrets, Cloud. Just because you grew up differently doesn't mean that it's accepted by everyone else." _She's right,_ he thought as he recalled the look on people's faces when they had found out as a child he was 'bought'. The touch of soft fingertips against his cheek brought him back to reality and he looked at Kei, who just smiled softly her eyes no longer shielded but they held the look of a person who had been broken and in the works of reconstruction, "Do you understand, now?" Cloud nodded absently, "Thanks, Kei." "Oh, Kisa!" The smooth voice called out from around the corner, causing both of them to turn their heads to see Jet on the sidewalk, "You have a phone call, dear heart." She sighed tiredly and shook her head, her hand falling from its place. "Be there in a minute," she called back, "and keep those names in the bedroom, _love bear._"

"Hey, Kei?" Cloud looked over at the silver-haired woman who looked up at him. "Thanks." She winked playfully, obviously back to herself, "Anytime, blondie. Now, if you're gonna call 'em then do it now, otherwise get to those deliveries, please." She tossed him a wave over her shoulder and she walked off, holding her head high as she slapped Jet on the arm, bickering with him about unnecessary flirting. Flipping his phone out of his pocket and open, he stared at it for a moment. _You're insecure—maybe he's just scared?_ "You're right," he whispered as he dialed the number he had memorized by heart. After a few rings, a low voice answered, "Valentine." "Vincent?" He uttered softly as he fought to keep from hanging up. "Cloud? Is something wrong?" he heard the tone of voice turn from serious to concerned and he smiled slightly. "D—Do you have a minute? I...really need to talk to you." Silence before a muffled 'give me a minute' was heard and he came back, "What's the matter?"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows and took in a breath. _Fight for what you want,_ those words echoed in his mind as he spoke, "Are you afraid of people knowing about...us?" The silence lasted longer this time and Cloud's chest began to ache. He wanted to hold the man that was so far away from him, _his_ Master, and do whatever it took to make him understand. "In a way, yes," his tone was quiet, "but I wouldn't announce it from the rooftops, of course." Hinting the sound of humor in his voice, Cloud's chest loosened up and he smiled again, "Well, of course. And, I don't want to sound like I'm...well, _possessive_, or anything but--." "Cloud, if this is about earlier, it's a very old friend of mine who's sick. I'm staying with her and her husband while I work, to save money on a hotel for a year." _A sick friend?_ He thought, suddenly looking to the street at the sound of a honking horn. "You're not driving a car, are you, Cloud?" "No, I'm outside of work at the moment." "Good." Cloud smiled as he sounded a bit relieved at that information. "I love you, Cloud, and only you. Remember that." "I will, and I love you too, Vincent." "Now, I need to get back to work. I'll try to call you the next time I get a chance." "Alright. Talk with you then." They said their good-byes and Cloud hung up the phone, a smile on his face he thought he had lost earlier that day.

_I miss him so much,_ he thought as he walked back into Trinkets and Spices and looked over to the counter to see Joel dusting some of the jars. "Hey, Joel? Where's the delivery?" Joel turned around and grinned sheepishly at the sight of Cloud. Silently, the dirty blonde picked up a box and handed him a paper that held the addresses. Raising an eyebrow, he looked from the paper to Joel, "More than one?" Joel nodded and gave him a thumbs up, a symbol of how easy the deliveries would be. Cloud nodded and smiled genuinely, "Alright. Thanks, Joel." With a wave, he was out of the door and on his bike. Slipping the ear buds into his ears, he played his music player as he sped off with the box in a specific compartment that Rufus had shown him awhile back. _Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry, stuck in a maze searching for a way to shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me. You're so close where do you end where do I begin? Always pushing and pulling, sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me. I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered, north of gravity head up in the stratosphere. You and I roller coaster riding love. You're the center of adrenaline, and I'm beginning to understand. _

**Jealousy is horrible, ne? But hey, they made up so quickly! Cloud's so naive :snicker: Too bad he's gotta wait another 6 months before his lover comes home, right? Poor baby! Oh, and 'Kisa' means "kitten" is Russian, by the way. :) Next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

The day ended peacefully when Cloud walked back into the apartment. Looking at the clock, he saw he had enough time to change and shower before meeting Zack at the barracks for a practice session. _The things I do to keep sane,_ he thought as he stripped in the bathroom and showered quickly. Thirty minutes later, dressed in comfortable clothing, he was out of the door and on his way.

Arriving at the barracks ten minutes later, he walked into the large gymnasium building with a black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Zack?" he called out, looking around for any sign of the raven-haired man. Raising an eyebrow, he set the bag down against the wall closer to the middle of the room and sighed. _Maybe he's late,_ he thought as he slid out his music player and placed the headphones on. Looking at the high mounted clock, he saw that he was ten minutes early. _Or...maybe he's on time._ He thought and smirked. _Gives me some time to stretch and practice on my own, then._

Powering up the music player, he put it in his pocket and zipped the pocket shut as he began to work on stretching his legs out. The heated passion of the music rang in his ears as he worked for a few minutes on stretches before beginning with the warm-ups that Zack had taught him. As his body moved along through the exercises, his mind began to wander to reflect on the day. Recalling his mistake he had made, he closed his blue eyes and focused all the energy he could into his leg, swinging it around above his head in a half-circle to face behind him in a deadly kick that could have easily incapacitated anyone. _I have insecurities—yes, _he thought as he threw a punch out into the air, _everyone does. It's what makes us human, doesn't it? Some are more severe than others,_ another kick landed to his side, _but...without the strength I'd need to overcome those problems, what is left?_

Another roundhouse kick brought him face to face with Zack, who easily grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of his thoughts. Sweat that unknowingly formed on his forehead slid down his cheeks as his blue eyes snapped open to stare into violet ones. A smirk played on his lips and he slid the ear pieces out of his ears, "There you are," he said curtly as he set his foot back on the ground. "You're the one who showed up early, chocobo-head." Cloud chuckled slightly and walked over to his duffel bag. Shuffling through the largest pocket, he pulled out a large white towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, also bringing out a cold water bottle. Taking a large gulp of the refreshing liquid, he sighed contently when he parted his lips from the top and looked at Zack, who already had his shirt off and was stretching. "You seem more relaxed today, chocobo-head. You talk to Valentine today?" "Yep," he said, wiping the sweat from his face with the edge of the towel. Following suit of Zack's actions, he slid the white tank off of his chest and placed it on top of his bag with the towel, setting the bottle of water next to it.

"Good," Zack simply said, straightening up after stretching his legs, "got kinda tired of you being mopey." Cloud laughed as he joined Zack in the middle of the room. "Well, what are we practicing today?" Zack thought for a moment, looking around the gymnasium and Cloud rolled his eyes playfully, putting his hands on his hips. "How about a full out spar? It's been awhile since we've done that." "Yeah, the first time you kicked my ass." They both laughed as they remembered that day, Cloud's defeat had been so quick it was over before it started. "Alright, sounds good to me." Putting the ear buds back in his ears, he turned the power on and got into his fighting position. A devilish smirk played on his lips as he watched Zack slide into the same stance, feet shoulder-width apart, one arm bent to the side while the other straight out and behind his back.

As the music blared, Cloud shot forth only to have his arm blocked. After a few minutes, Zack mouthed the words 'don't hold back' and Cloud's eyes narrowed. _If it helps you so much, _his words from their first exercise echoed in his head, _picture what you hate most, and put forth everything into getting rid of it._ Cloud jumped back from a collision with the SOLDIER and narrowed his eyes when he landed on his feet. _You've got me right here where I need it, I'll hold out just as long as you._ Zack's long black hair seemed to mold into a smoother shape and take silver form, his violet eyes turning from those cheerful ones to those bright green that seeped pure evil. He saw the face of the man that haunted his dreams and scarred his complete soul as he charged forth with a bestial growl, rearing back a fist. _Don't worry, don't worry, we are—We're weak in the knees and I can't take this!_ Feigning his punch, he roundhouse kicked Zack clear across his shoulder, knocking the older man away from him.

When he hit the floor, Cloud blinked away a few beads of sweat that got into his eyes and saw that Sephiroth was no where to be found, only to be replaced by Zack. His eyes grew wide and he quickly ran over to him, "Zack! Oh, dammit, Zack!" Kneeling down, he helped Zack into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" Tearing the ear pieces out of his ears, he heard a familiar voice calling from the other side of the gym, "Zack! Cloud!" Looking up, he saw Reno jogging his way towards them, a worried look on his face. His blue eyes looked back down to Zack who had his head bowed, his voice really quiet, "That—was--AMAZING!" At the last word, he thrust his face to look up at Cloud with a big grin on his lips and his violet eyes shining. "That's the shit I'm talking about, Cloud! You did it! You hit a First Class SOLDIER! Although, I'm amazed at why you didn't hit me in the head, but we'll fix that tomorrow!" Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't think I should do this again, Zack. I don't want to hurt you." "Pshaw," said the raven-haired man as he sat up on his own accord, "I've taken worse beatings than that on a teaching session with the grunts. Come on! That was awesome and you're not even in the system!"

Cloud rose to his feet and he felt his chest grow warm with pride. _I _**_did_**_ do it, didn't I? _"Cloud, I just got a call from Vince, yo. Says you need to call him back right away." Cloud's gaze shot to Reno who looked between the two men in front of him and then grinned, "and ya, that was kick ass, by the way." The blonde rushed towards his duffel back and picked up his cellphone to see the '1 Missed Call' message and quickly dialed. _I hope he's okay, _he bit his bottom lip as the sweat ran down his bare back, tickling his flesh. "Valentine." "Vincent? Is everything okay?" "Yes, Cloud. What makes you say it's not?" Cloud blinked a few times and looked towards Reno, who was jokingly talking with Zack. "Reno said you wanted to talk to me." "Oh, right. I have a question." The blonde grabbed his towel and proceeded to mop up the sweat off of his smooth skin, "Yes?" he asked. "This is kind of silly, since we've known each other for so long. But—what's your favorite color?" The blonde paused in picking up his water bottle. What kind of emergency question was this? "Uh—I...would have to say it's red." "Oh, really?" He smirked at the pleased tone he heard in his ear, "Yep. Anything else, Vincent?" "Nope, that's it. Thank you, Cloud." "You're welcome," he replied before adding in a whisper, "I love you." Hanging up the phone, he turned his attention to Reno, the water bottle now in his hand.

Walking clear up to the Turk, he punched him straight in the arm with half-force. "Ow!" the red-head cried and pulled away, looking at Cloud with confusion. "What the fuck was that for, yo?" "For scaring the shit out of me!" Taking a long gulp of water, he handed an unopened bottle to Zack, not taking his blue eyes that glared daggers off of Reno. "I never said he was in trouble, yo." "He's got a point there," Zack chipped in and Cloud sighed, wiping more sweat off of his forehead, "Don't you start." They all laughed and Zack grinned, wrapping his arm around Cloud's shoulders, "Let's call it early, hey? I need sleep, got a mission this weekend." Cloud nodded, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the raven-haired man, "You got it."

Another month flew by and he had proceeded in kicking Zack's ass quite a few times after that afternoon, becoming really great friends with the owners at Trinkets and Spices, and being _normal_ for once in his life. Returning home from a tiring day of spar practice, he shuffled into the empty apartment with an exasperated sigh. Looking around the dark living room, his heart sank. _Five more months to go,_ he thought drearily as he slid off his boots and placed the keys on the shelf next to the door. Sliding off his leather jacket, he walked into the bedroom and turned the light on and placed the jacket on the back of the chair. _I suppose I should get a shower and some food,_ he thought again as he grabbed a pair of boxers that were obviously Vincent's but dubbed as his for the time being. Grabbing a towel, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

On the wooden shelf that hung above the toilet sat a small stereo system Cloud had bought with the money he earned from his deliveries. Starting the water, he used his other hand to turn the power on the stereo, the music filling the small space to the point of almost drowning out the hissing of the shower head. As he undressed, he looked down at his body and unconsciously ran his hands along his stomach. _When he comes home,_ he thought as he shook his head and finished tossing his sweaty clothes on the floor, _he'd kiss every inch my skin as if he were the slave._ Oh, yes, he knew how the ex-Turk worked. Almost too well, sometimes. Stepping into the hot shower, he let out a tired groan as the hot water caressed his aching muscles.

Washing his skin, he noticed a few bruises he had accumulated from the spar session earlier today and smirked. Zack was really the best friend he could ever ask for, and he would never change it. Rinsing the suds, he sighed as he stood there, letting the warmth soothe him. He closed his blue eyes, imagining ghostly warm and strong arms wrapping around him in a gentle embrace, fingertips playing arpeggios on his spine. He shuddered as a tingle ran from his neck to his tail-bone and he shook his head feverishly. _I need to stop thinking like that,_ he thought with scorn as he lathered up his hair with shampoo he had bought from the occult shop. The scent of sandalwood and violets wafted through the air as he took a deep breath and sighed, feeling the ache in his chest subside. "Kei was right," he mumbled as he rinsed his blonde spikes that seemed to defy gravity even while wet, "this stuff is amazing to relax to."

Humming along to the music that played from the stereo, he shut the water off and proceeded to dry himself off. "Can you tell me, softly, how you'll always haunt me. Can you help me? Hold me. Come to me now, slowly." Finishing drying his body off, he slid the slick boxers over his thin hips and adjusted accordingly before proceeding to dry his hair, his voice in tune with the music as he continued to sing, "You caress me, smoothly. Calm my fears and soothe me, move your hands across me, take my worries--." Shutting the stereo off, he wrapped the damp towel around his shoulders, picked up his discarded clothes and put them in the hamper as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off as he went.

Walking back into the bedroom, he hummed the rest of the song while drying the back of his ears and head, his eyes closed. Something wasn't right. Stopping in mid-step, he paused his singing as he furrowed his brows slightly. Opening his blue eyes, he looked up to see a silhouetted figure leaning against the door of the closet. _A burglar? _He thought as he slid the towel away from his face, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Taking a small breath through his nose, he caught the faint smell of cinnamon that wasn't there before and his blue eyes widened. _No more tricks,_ his mind pleaded, _Shiva, please. I can't take any more mind games._ "V—Vincent?"

**I hope his mind isn't playing games either, that would suck big time! :pout: poor Cloud, all alone. And yes, I realized I messed up with the months, but I figure why bother showing how depressed he got on Christmas without Vincent when it'd be totally obvious, right? Next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

"V—Vincent?"

The figure moved slightly, as if it raised it's head and he saw the sheen of crimson. His heart stopped as the towel fell to the floor, complete and utter shock taking over his body. "Cloud," came that soothingly cool voice that cradled his dreams. "What's wrong, Vincent? Why are you hiding in the shadows like that?" Worry traced his voice as he spoke. "I was hoping to surprise you in the morning," the ex-Turk said as he stepped out of his hiding spot, his red cape tattered at the edges and seeming to flow around him as he moved.

Blue eyes widened as tears stung them. _He's really home,_ he thought as his body seemed to take control and he ran to the taller man, jumping up into the air to pounce on him. _When I reach him I'll just fall to the ground,_ he thought pitifully. Arms encircled his lithe body and he whimpered at the feeling, almost as if it were brand new to him. The tears spilled down his cheeks as his arms wrapped around Vincent's neck, holding him close and burying his face into his neck. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of cinnamon, musk, and sweat that seemed to sum Vincent up. A groan emitted from the older man, one of extreme relief as they collided, "Gods I've missed you, Cloud," came that husky whisper he came to love and he shivered. Leaning back some, the blonde planted his lips against Vincent's, whimpering at the taste as a hand caressed his lower back in the way he remembered. After a long moment, their lips parted and Cloud looked up into those crimson eyes. "It's been so long, Vincent," he whispered weakly, the tears still flowing. With a whimper that sounded much like a sob, the blonde nuzzled his face into the crook of his lovers neck, relishing the feel of the skin against his.

So many emotions were going through his body, but one thing he knew for certain was that he missed this man terribly, and he didn't want to let him go, _ever._ After a few moments, the blonde relaxed his grip and pulled back to look into his eyes, "Are you hungry? I was about to make some dinner." Vincent nodded with a smile, "Another thing I'll be glad to have, your home cooking." Cloud chuckled as he lowered himself back to the floor. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. You should get a shower though, you look like you need it." Smiling at him, he walked off and into the kitchen and began pulling a few things out of the refrigerator and preparing it. He heard the footsteps enter the bathroom and the soft click of the door and he sighed softly.

As the hamburger meat sizzled, he added a few spices to the mix and smiled slightly at the enticing smell. Turning to one of the cabinets, he slid out a box of noodles and faced the other pan that had begun to boil water. Time seemed to pass by slowly and his heart ached to feel the ex-Turk near him, to smell him, to taste him; he poured the open box of noodles into the pan and turned the heat down on the burner with a low growl of annoyance at himself. _Why can't these thoughts just leave me alone?_ He thought bitterly as he rummaged through one of the drawers for a plastic spoon. Mumbling something about stupidity and such, he turned when he found said spoon and bumped his bruised hip against the counter with a yelp. Pain flared up his side and he mentally cursed himself for not paying attention. Closing his eyes tightly, his free hand grabbed gently onto the wound and he growled softly. "Dammit dammit dammit," he whispered softly before opening his eyes again to glare at the cabinet door that stood open on its own.

"This house is trying to kill me, I swear," the blonde muttered as he turned back to the stove and began to stir the noodles. After a few seconds, he placed the spoon down on a small plate next to the stove before picking up a spatula and began grinding the meat into smaller pieces in the pan. The pain in his hip subsided to a very dull throb and he turned to pour some kind of sauce into the now browned meat's pan. Humming softly, he kept up his work and sighed again when the food was ready. Looking up into one of the taller cabinets, he reached up and grabbed a couple of bowls. Beginning to set the table, he looked down the hallway to see Vincent exit the bathroom and enter the bedroom in nothing but a towel. A smile played on his lips at the sight of his lover and he finished setting the table. _It's so good to see him home,_ he thought happily as he set the glasses of milk on the table and he padded down the hallway. Peeking in, he saw Vincent had already dressed in a large red bathrobe and the blonde smiled, "Vincent, dinner's ready."

The ex-Turk looked up from between his long wet tresses and the towel to Cloud and mumbled something about being there soon and Cloud walked off, sitting at the table as he already began to serve the plates. Hearing the faint sound of footsteps behind him, he looked up from his slightly bent over pose as he served the makeshift spaghetti onto Vincent's plate to see him standing in the doorway looking at Cloud as if he'd never seen him before in his life. "Something wrong, Vincent?" his brow furrowed slightly in concern before the raven-haired man shook his head slightly and smiled, "No, not at all." Both of them taking their places, Cloud eyed Vincent as they simultaneously took a bite of the sweet heaven known as Cloud's cooking. A groan from the older man of pure delight resounded in the room, making the blonde look up from his plate to see Vincent devouring the plate before him. "Vincent," Cloud said softly, placing a gentle hand on his knee, "slow down. You're going to choke." The ex-Turk stared at Cloud for a moment before slowing his chewing.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows again and he finished his food. When Vincent was finished he slowly stood up and walked his way to the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes. _He's acting so strange,_ he thought as he wiped his hands dry with a dish towel. Looking behind him at the dining table, he didn't see his Master anywhere. Blinking a few times in confusion, he walked out into the hallway and deposited the towel into the hamper before peeking his head around the corner of the bedroom door. He hitched a breath as his blue eyes widened at the sight before him. Vincent stood at the bed, his bathrobe no longer on his body wearing a pair of thin black boxers and a huge bandage on his side. He dare not move from his spot as he bit his bottom lip, watching Vincent slowly take the tape off of his skin to reveal what horror lied beneath it. A huge gash, shallow yet, bared its teeth on his pale skin, almost half a foot in length. Sorrow hit his chest hard as he chewed on his lip harder, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands as they balled into fists. _Who did this to you? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? _He wanted to scream, but kept his mouth shut as he backed away when he saw the older man redress the wound and dress in actual pajama clothes.

After a few moments, he walked into the bedroom trying his hardest not to show the fact that he knew anything out of the ordinary. _Just be calm,_ he thought as he slowly slid down onto the mattress, the pain from one of the bruises flaring up his side and he let out a hiss. "What's wrong, Cloud?" He heard that cool voice behind him and he shook his head gently while he pushed himself into a sitting position, "Nothing major." He could feel those crimson eyes boring into his skin, knowing they were tracing the bruises with their gaze. He did have quite a few, he knew that. Zack seemed to work him pretty hard earlier today and as he leaned back against the pillows he groaned in relief when his aching muscles began to relax. He was utterly exhausted, but he felt the muscles tighten again at the image of that horrible wound and he shivered. _Just let it go,_ he thought again, trying to coax himself into some kind of security. Bringing one knee up, he massaged the skin underneath his fingertips as the aching joint whined at him painfully.

Warm hands bathed around his gently and he looked up to see Vincent kneeling close to him, helping to massage his muscles. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to sit up but one of his hands placed itself on his chest and pushed him down. "Stay," was the single command and he obeyed. Letting his hands fall to his stomach and fold his fingers gingerly, he watched his lover before him at work with his nimble fingers. Another moan of relief escaped his throat as the fingers moved up his leg and warily rubbed along the muscles, causing those blue eyes to close slowly. Piece by piece he felt himself get lost in those touches he ached for so long to have again, his mind beginning to fade into the nothingness that was serenity. Hands moved their way up to his side and along his arm, massaging and comforting whatever they came across. A small sigh escaped Cloud's lips as he felt the weight lifted off of his shoulders. From doing deliveries close to every day now, and hour after hour of going over the same movements with Zack, a little bit at a time it all seemed to let go.

_This time I'll try to love again. I'll never lose you my friend. I'll be there till the end, forever. _Cloud sighed softly as he felt himself lean farther into the pillows, his body almost fully relieved when he felt a hand brush against his cheek. _This time I'll take the happy pill, chew off more than I can spill. Play until you stay forever. _His blue eyes fluttered open wearily as he looked up to see those crimson eyes looking down at him, showing the love and compassion in them. Did he also see pain? He smiled slightly with a hoarse whisper, "Thank you, Vincent." Leaning up slowly, he brushed his lips gently against Vincent's and then sat up fully. Covering his mouth quickly, he stifled a yawn and closed his eyes tightly when he felt his eyes water. Blinking a few times, he looked to his side to see Vincent just watching him carefully. Smiling again, warmth filled his chest and he turned to his nightstand to pick up another book he had begun reading. Thumbing through the pages, he found where he had left off and let his mind wander into the imaginary world as his eyes scanned the words printed before him.

That pressing gaze never left him and he blinked a few times. Looking up, he saw Vincent hadn't moved at all and he furrowed his brows. "Something wrong, Vincent?" The words seemed to startle him out of his trance and he looked into those blue eyes that he loved so deeply. Silence spread between them and a sinking feeling erupted in the pit of Cloud's stomach. Sitting up, he placed his book back on the small table and turned to fully face the man next to him. Brushing some of the black hair out of his pallid face, he saw that his eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Vincent?" His tone bordered on the verge of complete panic as he touched the ex-Turk's cheek, moving his face to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, Master?" His thumb brushed the tears away from his eyes, his heart beginning to race in a horrified rate. _Why won't he talk to me?_ "Master, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Where does it hurt?" That seemed to get through to him and Cloud saw the most raw emotion he thought he would ever see on that godly face other than complete lust-filled bliss.

Tears began to soak his cheeks, his black brows furrowed tightly and he bowed his head to hide his eyes from the blonde's gaze. Cloud quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, embracing him with the feeling of comfort and love. "Shh, it's alright," he said softly, running his fingers through his soft but still damp hair, whispering over and over. Feeling the tears on his shoulder, his heart ached. Barely catching what he said, his eyes widened again before he closed his own blue eyes. Slowly, he ushered the older man into laying down, wrapping his arms as best as he could as he laid down next to him. Leaning behind himself, he flicked a switch underneath his lamp and the room went completely dark. Pulling the blankets up around the both of them, he just wrapped his arm back around his shoulder and cradled his head to his chest. With every shudder and silent gasp the man made, Cloud bit his lip to keep from crying with him. Those two words echoed in his mind as he just held his lover quietly, running his fingers soothingly in his black tresses. _She's gone._

A couple hours passed and Cloud was wide awake. His blue eyes looked to the window that sat across from where he faced to see the stars and the high rise of the full moon, it's light radiating onto the floor of the bedroom. Shifting his gaze to the man in his arms, he heard the even breathing of his sleepiness and felt the way his arm draped possessively over his waist. Looking back up to the ceiling, he silently sighed to himself. Why didn't he see this coming? He should have known something else was going to show up, he just hoped it wouldn't be this. _I'm staying with an old friend who's sick,_ he heard Vincent's voice replay in his mind, the heartbreaking image of that beautiful face stained with tears. His arm ached where he had it stretched to hold the older man, feeling the needles and pins along the veins that gave evidence of it going numb soon.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else. He tried to think of the happiness in the past, the smiles and the laughter, the memories and the stories, but they never came. They would flicker like a flame caught in a breeze and then burn bright with the negativity that seemed to haunt him. After a few moments, he let his mind wander again as he opened his blue eyes to stare at the dark ceiling. For the months he trained with Zack, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sephiroth. Supposing it was for the best, he mentally shrugged the general out of his thoughts. Feeling the weight beside him move, he looked to see Vincent curling closer to him, burying his neck into the pillow beside his head. Cloud smiled softly and used his free hand to brush Vincent's hair out of his face, seeing that the tears had finally stopped. Being able to finally move his arm, he slid it slowly and carefully out from underneath the ex-Turk and bit back a moan of relief as the weight was gone and feeling began to tickle its way through the appendage.

Cloud closed his eyes again as he shifted one of his legs to a bending position and he slid into the peace of mind where he just seemed to float. He became pretty good at doing this since his Master's absence. Music softly played in his head as he felt himself just aimlessly lay in the darkness, the air around him still and silent. _Was I just jealous, bitter, and cold? The sins I committed, the lies that I told. _Opening his eyes again slowly, he felt himself lifting out of the haze and he looked again towards Vincent who just laid there peacefully. He furrowed his brow again in concern, wondering why this man lying next to him held everything he felt so tightly that it slid through his fingers in pieces. Closing his eyes again, his body felt heavy as the weight of the day, especially earlier this evening, pushing him down into the deep recesses of unconsciousness.

Restless sleep was all the blonde had gotten as he opened his eyes when the dawn broke. He blinked his blue eyes a few times, trying to gain his focus as the blurry world around him became sharper. Looking next to him, he saw Vincent laying in the same position as he had when he finally drifted off and the blonde sighed internally, both in empathy and pure devotion. Slowly, he rose out of the bed and padded into the bathroom to relieve his bladder before stepping into the shower for a quick rinse. As he entered the shower, the warmth of the water very inviting as he slid into its stream, he closed his eyes and rubbed his forearms gently. March was already upon them and he knew that it would be getting warmer today. He sighed heavily as he thought of how many times his phone would ring if he had any work today. _Although,_ he thought in a debating matter as he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, _I could say that Vincent doesn't want me to work anymore. It's a lie, and I do like their company._

Drying himself off and dressing in a pair of loose black jeans and a thick white shirt, he stepped out of the bathroom as he towel dried his hair roughly and dropped the towel into the hamper next to the bathroom door. Peeking into the bedroom, he saw that his lover was still asleep and he silently padded into the room to shut the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't rouse him. Picking up his cellphone from the nightstand, he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Walking into the kitchen, he made a small breakfast for the two of them, putting Vincent's portion on a plate wrapped in plastic wrap and placed it in the oven. Sitting at the table, he ate as he stared at his phone, vaguely aware of how horrible his hair had been defying gravity today. After finishing his portion, his mind still in the haze of early morning sleepiness, he sneaked back into the bathroom and glared at his reflection with daggers in his pure blue eyes at his hair as he brushed his teeth. Combing his hair so it looked at least somewhat tolerable, he sighed softly as he whispered to his reflection, "Do everything you can to help him."

**Poor Vincent! Now it's his turn to have a partial meltdown. :sniffle: I feel so bad for him! Poor baby... anyways, let's get on with it, shall we?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

It was close to Noon before Vincent finally woke up, and Cloud was sitting on the couch when his Master made his way out of the hallway. Hearing the footsteps, the blonde looked up from his position to see the man standing there, almost unsure of what to do. Rising to his feet, he made his way to Vincent and touched his cheek softly, "Good Morning, Vincent." Crimson looked into blue as a faint smile appeared on those pale lips, "Good Morning, Cloud." His heart lightened slightly as he lead the older man to sitting down at the kitchen table. Withdrawing away long enough to heat up the omlette he had made earlier that morning, he set it down in front of Vincent with a tall glass of orange juice and some silverware. "Here you are, a nice breakfast." Sitting down next to him as he began to eat, Cloud just watched him silently, searching for any hint of last night still remaining.

Silence, except for the occasional scraping of the force on the plate, spread through the room and hung lazily above them. "Did you sleep alright?" The blonde asked quietly, almost afraid that if he spoke the older man would revert back to tears. Vincent looked up from his meal to look into those blue eyes and nodded once, "Yes," he said after swallowing what he had in his mouth, "the first time in months, actually. And you?" Cloud smiled gently, partly out of relief, "Same here." When the ex-Turk was finished, Cloud picked up the plate but left the half-full glass of juice behind as he set the dish into the sink. Beginning to wash it, he stole a glance at his Master to see him glancing lazily out of the window next to him, his chin in his palm as his elbow rested on the table. Turning his attention back to the dishes he had used this morning, he focused on the task before him and put them away after drying them thoroughly.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he looked over his shoulder to see Vincent hugging him from behind. "Cloud?" came his voice, soft as it always had been. "Let's sit on the couch—please?" Cloud nodded and dried his hands before taking the ex-Turk's in his own and lead him into the living room. Sitting down next to Vincent, he felt arms wrap around him and his own arms snaking around the older man's waist while still being wary of his wound. The blonde's head nuzzled it's way to his chest, curling his legs up to his chest slightly as Vincent sat with his legs crossed Indian-style, his arms loosening slightly when the blonde moved closer. Breathing in deeply, Cloud smelled the sweet fragrance of cinnamon and musk, the scent he cherished the most and closed his eyes. Fingers numbly traced circles on his lower back, causing a purr to erupt from his throat. _I wish there was more I could do,_ he thought as a pain throbbed from his stomach and he fluttered his eyes gently before settling on closing them again. The serenity of his mind seemed to overwhelm him as he drifted off to sleep, his free hand tangling its fingers with Vincent's other hand, who soon followed suit into dreams.

A few hours later, Cloud opened his eyes to the sound of his cellphone blaring music of a woman's voice singing sadly, "This is me forever, one of the lost ones. The one without a name, without an honest heart as compass." Shifting so he was sitting upright, he picked up his cellphone from the coffee table that he had forgotten he had placed there and answered it with a tired voice, "Hello?" "Cloud?" a woman's voice came on the other line softly. He blinked his eyes a few times to gain focus and furrowed his brows, "Kei? What can I do for you?" His blue eyes looked next to him to see Vincent had awoken as well, looking at him with tired crimson eyes. "Are you alright?" Cloud stifled a yawn as he shook his head some, "Just really tired, to be honest. Vincent came home last night, and both of us have been catching up on much needed sleep." He reached his hand out and grabbed the ex-Turk's hand in his, squeezing it gently to receive one back. "Oh," he heard her soft voice say before a muffled "Jet quit it" came from the phone.

"I don't think I should do deliveries today, Kei," Cloud said with a bit of concern in his voice, remembering those tears on his face,"Vincent really needs me right now. Is that okay?" "Yeah that's fine. I'll make one of the other boys do it, no problem. Make sure he's doing okay, alright?" Cloud smiled slightly and thanked her before hanging up and curled up against Vincent once more. "You called into work?" The blonde nodded absently as he covered another yawn. As soon as it passed, he looked up to his lover with a tired smile on his lips, "You need me more than some old lady that wants love potions." A soft chuckle reached his ears and made him shiver out of habit. The blonde reached behind them and brought down the blanket that he had bought a few months back when the heater went out during Christmas. It held random dragon designs in pure crimson on a black background, and he laid it across both of them, snuggling underneath it comfortably. "Don't you think we should go back to bed then, Cloud?" The blonde lazily shook his head and mumbled as his eyes drifted close, being covered in his warmth, "I'm fine here, unless you want to move?" "Hm, not really." The blonde smiled as he felt sleep take over him once again, a hand brushing through his locks lazily to show the raven-haired man had began to fall asleep again as well.

When the blonde opened his eyes again, he saw that it was late afternoon and he was in the confines of his bedroom. Blinking a few times to clear the sleep out of his eyes, his body felt very refreshed as he slowly sat up with an arch of his back to stretch the muscles. He sighed gently after he relaxed his spine and looked next to him to see Vincent was already awake, but no sign of him in the room with him. Furrowing his brow, he slid out of bed and walked about the apartment for any sign of the raven-haired man. After checking the bathroom and living room, he walked towards the den and peeked his head around the corner to see his Master sitting in a chair comfortably in his own clothes again and reading a book, a glass of juice next to him on the small table. A small smile curled up on his lips as he stepped inside silently. "Vincent?" The blonde said softly, reaching his side as he wrapped his arms around the ex-Turk in a loving gesture.

Crimson eyes looked up towards his blue Mako eyes and seemed to look clearer than they had earlier. Brushing their lips together gently, the brunette had set his book down on the table and pulled the blonde into his lap. Purring softly at the show of affection, Cloud nuzzled into his lover's neck, loving the feel of his skin against his own. Gently, he raised his fingertips to graze circles along Vincent's chest, the heavy cloth seemed to tingle underneath his fingers. "Are you feeling better, Master?" Cloud whispered, looking up into the raven-haired man's face to search for anything out of the ordinary. Blue met crimson as the blonde's fingers trailed up his chest and to his jaw, trailing along the skin he found there in a soothing manner. "A little bit, yes," came the quiet reply and Cloud nodded slightly, laying his head back in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder. "Zack called for you, by the way." Blinking a few times, he furrowed his brow in slight confusion. "What time is it?" Cloud asked softly, sitting up again as he looked around the room for the clock that sat on the desk. "Almost time for dinner," Vincent whispered, placing a kiss on Cloud's ear gently.

"Oh, shit!" The blonde cursed under his breath, his eyes squeezing shut. _Dammit! Zack's gonna kill me, _he thought as skilled hands wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer to the warm chest that he enjoyed so much. "What's wrong, little one?" Blinking a few times, he sighed and looked into Vincent's eyes once again, "I forgot I have practice with Zack." Vincent shook his head with a faint smile on his lips, "I already spoke with him. He said that he's going to be going on a mission this week so practice is canceled." The blonde hitched a breath for a moment, taking in the words he just heard that tickled his ear before slowly letting it out. "Oh," was all he said, closing his eyes again with a slight blush across his cheeks. Mentally scolding himself for the slight outburst, his fingers fell to the side of Vincent's neck, massaging the soft skin that lay there.

Silence spread between them, just basking in the warmth of each other's company. Cloud opened his eyes slowly at the feel of fingers on his back, lazily stroking the skin and he shivered slightly. Looking up into those eyes he memorized so long ago, he smiled as they had softened slightly upon their locked gaze. Leaning up, he kissed the older man's cheek and slowly withdrew from his comfortable lap. "I'm going to make some dinner, Vincent," Cloud said as he began to walk out of the room, "I'll let you know when it's ready." And with that, he left the den and wandered into the kitchen, the tingling feeling of those fingers on his spine still present. As soon as he had opened one of the cabinets, a knock resounded on the front door. _Who--?_ He thought and went to answer the door. Opening it revealed a very exhausted Kei, her silver hair seeming slightly disheveled in its normal ponytail. Wearing a thick black trench coat that ended at her knees, her trademark flared jeans seemed to just peek out from underneath the cloth. Fingerless black gloves were on her hands a pair of sunglasses on her nose that seemed to hang on the bridge of her nose. A few tears in her coat revealed a dark thick sweater underneath. Was that a coil of rope hanging off of her belt?

His blue eyes widened at the sight of the blood splattered on her clothes and his brow furrowed. "Kei? What's the matter?" She shook her head and pushed past him gently as he closed the door behind them. "I just need to use your phone if that's okay?" The blonde nodded and handed her his cellphone. "Are you hurt?" he asked cautiously as he flipped it open and began dialing. "No, I'm fine." Turning her back to him, Cloud saw that the cloth of her coat seemed scuffed and torn, like she was dragged across a badly paved parking lot. Furring his brow tightly in concern, he heard her say into the phone, "Kane? Yeah—bike's broke. Cloud's. Uh-huh. Sore, but fun. Dirty, too." After a short pause, she chuckled slightly before requesting a ride from a few blocks away and hung up. Quickly, her nimble fingers deleted the number from his phone before handing it back to him. "Thanks, Cloud." He nodded absently before they both turned to the front door, pausing when Vincent had emerged from his resting place.

Crimson met crimson as Kei stared at Vincent for a moment, as if registering his presence before smirking playfully, "Hey, ex-Turk. How's it goin'?" The raven-haired man only nodded in acknowledgment before looking towards Cloud, a slender eyebrow raised in a gesture of _what is she doing here?_ Cloud shook his head slightly and bid her good night, closing the door behind the woman after she left. Turning back to his Master, he sighed slightly, his face still holding concern. "Her bike broke down apparently and so she called Kane." Seeming satisfied with the answer, Vincent nodded again and moved over to the couch, taking a seat at the end of it, curling his legs underneath him. Cloud watched him for a moment, confused before walking into the kitchen to continue fixing dinner. Mixing spices, meat, and sauces, he prepared a quick pasta dish before setting the table and setting the glasses out that were filled. _I hope she's alright,_ the blonde thought absently as he served their food.

They ate together in silence, and after awhile, Cloud rose to clean the dishes and the kitchen. Vincent had retreated to the confines of the bedroom, leaving the blonde to finish up his duties before looking out of the window. It was completely dark outside, no stars or moonlight shed through the window and he felt his heart sink. _Lost in darkness again, _he thought as he made his way into the bedroom with a bath towel in his arms. Grabbing a pair of night pants, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After stripping himself of his clothing, he slid into the warmth that streamed from the shower head and sighed exhaustedly. The worrying and past month's strain finally catching up to him. Fluttering his eyelids, he found that the room began to grow out of focus a bit and after lazily washing himself off, he decided he still needed sleep. **_That's right,_** that dark voice perked up in the back of his mind, **_get lazy. Give in to the Sloth that is sin._** Raising a slender eyebrow, the blinked a few times. _The hell?_ Shaking his head, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

After toweling himself dry and dressed in his pajamas, he padded into the bedroom and slowly laid himself on the mattress where he saw Vincent reading a book, wearing his trademark Chinese dragon boxers and the bandage around his middle protruded from the waistband as if to taunt the blonde. Rolling onto his side so his back faced the ex-Turk, Cloud stared at the wall as he had so many times before, an arm curled under the pillow. After a few moments, he looked down at himself, taking mental note that his bruises were gone and he inwardly thanked his fast healing ability and closed his blue eyes that held the worry, pain, hurt, and love all at once. Heaving a heavy sigh, he felt himself slipping into the darkness of his mind, barely aware that the light in the room had shut itself off, a sheet pulled itself around him, and a strong arm pulled him closer to a warm body that pressed against his cool skin. In this darkness, there was no sound, no music to lull his soul, no bad dreams to clutch at his heart, no sadness to pluck the strings of his voice; just pure bliss when finally words seemed to echo in a depressive but monotone sound before pushing him over the edge and into the abyss that was sleep:_ We are chained t__o forever be put in misery. For our wrongs and pleasures never to be saved, o__nly to be forgotten. _

**A little bit of fluff and a little bit of angst never hurt anyone, right? And, as my repeated disclaimer has stated, the last italic words are mine, I do own rights to them and no I won't give permission for those. So sorry! I have plenty more 'emo poetry' (as most people call it, which makes no sense to me to be honest) where that came from, so if that little tid-bit did get enjoyed, I'll most likely be using more. :cheer: Anyways, being up for 24 hours again is not fun, don't try it anywhere else but home, kids! Next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

Heavy rain pelted the window as Cloud opened his blue eyes, lifting himself from the darkness that didn't hold dreams. Fluttering his eyelids a bit, he sat face to face with a sleeping Vincent and couldn't help but smile softly. _So, I didn't imagine him after all,_ he thought as he tilted his gaze up to see that their hand had been joined as they slept, their fingers intertwined with one another's. After a few moments of just enjoying the peace, he rose slowly at the rumbling sound of thunder. Looking to the clock he had set on his nightstand, he saw it was nine o'clock and he stifled a small yawn as he padded out of the bedroom. Sitting himself down on the couch, he curled up underneath the blanket that was folded on the back of it and picked up a book off of the end table, reading through the macabre.

An hour passed when he heard footsteps, causing him to rouse himself out of the imaginary world that he held in his hands to see Vincent had awakened and was dressed and groomed. "Morning, Vincent." Crimson eyes looked up from his task of fastening a few buttons on his black shirt and a small smile traced itself along his lips, "Morning, Cloud. I have an errand to run and then I'll be going to the store. I should be back in a couple of hours." The raven-haired man had walked up behind the couch, making the blonde stretch his neck so he looked lopsidedly up at him. Leaning down, they shared a brief but soft kiss. "Be safe, love," said Cloud when Vincent had grabbed a hanging umbrella off of the wall who nodded in response and left.

Sighing gently, he rose from his position after marking his place in the book and setting it back down. Folding the blanket in half, he laid it across the back of the couch once again and moved into the bedroom. Reaching into the drawers of his dresser, he slid a dark blue sweater out of it followed by a thin white undershirt, a pair of light blue boxers, and finally a pair of dark denim jeans. Putting the clothes on the bed, he stripped then redressed. Folding the pants, he placed them on a chair before setting the heavy comforter flat across the mattress, fluffing a few of the pillows, and then replacing the pajamas on the edge of the bed. Walking out of the bedroom and past the kitchen, he paused and looked at the refrigerator. No, he wasn't hungry at all. If anything, he felt somewhat numb, and couldn't pinpoint why. Looking out of the window after a flash caught his eye, he stared at the rain for a minute. Reluctantly, he slid a dining chair over to the window and grabbed his music player from the end table closest to him. Placing the ear buds in his ears, he turned on the serene music as he sat down in a comfortable position; one knee brought to his chest, the other leg stretched out before him, his elbow rested itself on top of his knee to rest his chin on the appendage.

Songs filled his ears but never registered, just drowning out the silence that wafted around him as his eyes stared out into the world beyond the glass. The rain seemed to soothe him slightly, lifting the weight he felt on his shoulders slightly. There he stayed for long moments, breathing deep and slow as his blue eyes just seemed to stare through the sheets of water that poured from the dark clouds above. _Did something happen to us?_ He thought sadly as he thought of the space between Vincent and him. Yes, the older man had grown distant, but was that because he was grieving? Sounds of a sad violin played in his ears and he felt the agony behind each note in his chest, bringing the weight down on him again. Closing his eyes for a moment, he saw the flicker of green in the darkness before snapping them open. His brow furrowed slightly; he hadn't thought about those horrible green eyes in what felt like ages. Mentally rolling his eyes in exasperation, he sighed softly, his fingers curling and uncurling themselves in an attempt to relieve a slight stress they gained.

_He's changed,_ Cloud thought, his mind wandering to the loving touches and the closeness with his lover the previous day. Another flash of lightning splashed across the sky, lighting Cloud's blank stare as he sat in his position peering into the bleak world in front of his gaze. As the song changed to a more upbeat tempo with the violin and the dramatic tones underneath it, Cloud was barely aware of the time that passed so quickly but slowly. He didn't hear the sound of the front door opening and closing, nor did he make any movements to the sounds of rustling plastic and footsteps. _Does he not trust me enough to help him heal?_ He thought as he shifted his arm slightly at the feeling of it going numb. The rain seemed to get rougher, wind howling and brushing random leaves against the wet glass, but the blonde just continued to stare out of the window. It wasn't until he felt eyes on him that he slowly turned his head away from the rain that beckoned for his attention to see Vincent was standing in the kitchen. The ex-Turk had finished putting the food away and was staring at Cloud, a wadded ball of plastic bags in his hands and a faint look of concern in his eyes.

Cloud blinked slowly, almost dreamily before turning his attention back to the weather, not saying a word as his thoughts whirled around him. _He looks so sad,_ he thought as he adjusted his curled up leg slightly so it was closer to his chest, his heart beating slightly faster. Arms encircled him, but he never moved. After a few moments, he lazily reached up and unplugged one of the ear pieces out of his ear and rested his hand on the arm that positioned itself around his shoulders. Nothing but silence spread between the two men, music running through Cloud's right ear as his slightly shining blue eyes continued their blank stare at the weather. A few minutes passed before he whispered softly, "How did you hurt yourself, love?" The arms around him seemed to tense faintly and he heard the sound of breathing being inwardly hitched. He waited patiently for another moment for the man behind him to answer, which he did in a quiet tone, "Bullet graze, it's not a big deal." Cloud flicked his eyelids slightly, a pain thudding in his chest, almost as if it were like sympathy for the older man. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, and Cloud didn't press further, but leaned back slightly into the embrace.

"Did you want lunch, Vincent?" He asked dazedly, only to get a quick 'already ate' response and he absently nodded. Fingers trailed along his forearms in a comforting manner as the silence grew again, the music in his ear changing to an anguishing flute melody, almost bringing tears to his eyes as he felt the sadness run through his body. "What's wrong, Cloud?" Fluttering his eyes slightly, he shook his head gently, feeling the breath from Vincent's lips against his ear. Hands moved from his forearms to his shoulders, gripping slightly before just resting there. "Talk to me, Cloud." Blue eyes flickered with pain as another lightning bolt streaked across the sky, lighting up the room for a quick moment. Silence spread again as he closed his eyes, relishing the warmth around him and the sadness of the music as it seemed to reflect his soul. Taking in a breath, he parted his lips as if to speak, but closed them again. Another quiet minute passed by before he opened his mouth again and his voice betrayed him, making him whisper once again, "Did something...happen to make you—_us—_this way?"

Opening his eyes slowly, he felt the hands on his shoulders rub gently in comfort. "What way, little one?" Another flash of lightning flared before he spoke again, "So far away." Those hands left him and he felt another tinge of pain before he opened his eyes to see Vincent kneeling in front of him, a hand laying itself on his outstretched leg. His blue eyes stared into crimson, reflecting the sadness and distance he felt inside of him. "What makes you say that?" Vincent's voice said gently, his other hand reaching up to grasp Cloud's in its embrace, twining their fingers together. "I—don't know, to be honest." His gaze lifted back to the weather, seeing a couple more leaves brush against the wetness of the glass before drifting off into the heavy wind. "Something feels..._off,_ somehow." The blonde looked back down at the raven-haired man, his expression completely blank as his mouth tumbled his next statement before he could stop it, "Do you still love me, Vincent?"

Shock filled Vincent's face, an obvious sign that he didn't expect the sudden insecure thought. Cloud shook his head gently when he saw the change in his face, closing his shining blue eyes, "I shouldn't be pressing this on you at all, Master. You're mourning--." His grip tightened on Cloud's hand, making him pause and open his eyes to see that he furrowed his brow slightly, "Of course I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Cloud. And I know you love me back, little one." The pain warmed in his chest, expanding as his heart fluttered at those words. "Do I not say it enough, little one?" A slight shrug ran across his shoulders at the question, not exactly sure how to answer. The blonde knew that Vincent didn't voice his feelings often—if at all, but he didn't want to say that he did enjoy hearing those three words fall from his deliciously pale lips. When he said them, it was like a pure electric shock to his body, filling him completely. "I'll take that as a 'no', then." the ex-Turk said simply, with slight amusement in his tone that Cloud barely caught. "Well," Vincent said as he leaned up in between Cloud's legs to close the distance between them, "I'll just have to say it more often, then."

Their lips met sweetly and tenderly, making Cloud gasp slightly before returning the kiss, their eyes closing. When their lips parted, "I love you, Cloud," whispered into the air making the blonde whimper softly before crashing his lips against his lover's once more. His leg slid off of the seat of the chair, bringing his face closer to Vincent's as his hands cupped the man's face lovingly. Their lips parted again as their eyes opened slowly to gaze at each other with lidded eyes. "I love you, Cloud." A soft chuckle emitted from the blonde as he kissed him again, closing his eyes. Parting his lips slightly, he took in his bottom lip and sucked on it gently before letting it go with a scrape of his teeth that earned him a gentle groan. Cloud smiled before parting his lips when the ex-Turk had slid his tongue along his teeth, asking for entrance. Their tongue caressed one another's, savoring their taste before pulling apart from the heated moment. Opening his eyes, he stared into those crimson orbs that he always got devoured in and smiled softly, "Thank you, Master." Vincent caressed his cheek, returning the smile that leaked of compassion for the smaller man. "You're welcome, and I'm not mourning anymore. I just ache, is all."

Cloud's brow furrowed slightly, "Your wound?" The raven-haired man nodded absently before rising to his feet, bringing the blonde with him, holding his hand gently. "Why won't you let me take care of it?" Vincent rose an eyebrow for a moment before his expression softened again, "I wasn't sure you knew how to take care of wounds." Cloud leaned up and nuzzled his neck, feeling the softness of his skin against his own. "Of course I do, love. I know basic first-aid and how to suture cuts as well." A purr resounded in his ear as arms wrapped around his waist loosely, "Well, then you can fix me up later. Have you eaten yet?" The blonde shook his head slowly, still nuzzling against the flesh before placing a soft kiss where his mouth lay. "Then, I will make you some lunch." After a moment longer of holding the younger boy to him, he parted from the embrace and walked into the kitchen. Cloud followed him, only to lean against the island counter by his elbows, watching as his lover worked with preparing a sandwich. When it was served, he quickly finished it off when Vincent had walked off into the bedroom. A devilish smirk played on Cloud's lips when he finished cleaning up and ventured off to the room after grabbing hold of the first-aid kit he had bought a few weeks ago. _Just in case, _he had thought when he bought it.

Minutes later had him kneeling next to his lover on the bed, said lover half naked while slender nimble fingers were dealing with the bandages. Slowly, he dampened the medical tape and slid it off of his Master's skin, whispering apologizes with every wince that he caused. _Damn tape,_ he smolderingly thought as he finally had the wound uncovered. Blue eyes softened to anguish at the sight of the torn flesh. It was shallow, yes, but didn't make it hurt any less. Turning his attention to the first-aid kit, he heard thunder booming outside once more and he mentally scowled. Rain, he could stand. Wind, he could stand too. But thunder was a different story. It didn't scare him in the least, but more or less just unnerved him with the loud rolling vibrations in his chest.

Dismissing the thought from his mind, he tuned into the song he heard earlier, the wailing of the flute resonating in his skull. Humming along with the notes, he pulled out the anti-septic and poured some slightly on a cloth. Cloud's blue eyes looked up to Vincent, gazing at his face to see the contented expression on it. He smiled slightly as he very lightly dabbed the rag on the wound, trying not to put too much pressure on it. After fully cleaning the wound, he stopped humming long enough to ask, "Do you want me to stitch it closed?" A mere nod came as a response and he leaned into the kit once more to produce a plasticly wrapped needle with a small bobbin of clear thread labeled 'surgical dissolving stitching'. After unwrapping the needle, he pulled out a long string of the thread and tied a knot at one end, biting the other so it was detached.

Carefully, he thread the needle, all the while humming the sad song he had listened to earlier today and looked up at Vincent. "Ready?" The ex-Turk looked at him and moved his arm up so the blonde could get better access. With a slight nod and a smile, Cloud nudged himself closer to him, his knees pressing slight contact with the older man's thigh. Sliding the needle into the bottom flap of skin of the cut, he heard the sharp intake of breath from his Master and mentally cursed himself for not having anything on hand to numb the pain. Trying to hum the slow song once again in an attempt to relax him, he continued to stitch generally carefully and slowly. After a few stitches, the ex-Turk seemed to grow accustomed to the pattern in the pain that pulsed in his side. "How do you know Kei, Vincent?" Cloud asked as he made another stitch slowly, trying to engage the older man in some kind of conversation that would drown out the pain.

"I've ran into her a few times," his cool voice said casually, trying to hide the tone of indifference but loathe out of it. "Hm," was all the blonde said as he continued with the tiny stitches. Methodically, he woved the thread in and out, and now he was at the middle of the gash and paused for a moment. Cloud looked up at the sound of a breath being taken to prepare to speak, only to hear another exhale of breath and he went back to his task. "We both have the same occupation, pretty much." Blinking a few times, blue Mako eyes looked up to see the slight twist in Vincent's expression that gave off the feeling of hate but admiration. Quirking an eyebrow, Cloud just gazed at the side-view of his face, watching as it changed from menace to relaxation. "But, as far as I know, you don't work at an occult shop." Crimson eyes widened slightly before relaxing once again and a slight shake of his head, signaling for dismissal.

It bugged him, definitely. But, deciding it was best not to indulge further, Cloud went back to his task. After a few moments, he hummed the low song once more, pleased at the fact that his voice tended to calm the older man in some way. When he reached the end of the wound, he tied a secure knot and began to coat the wound in more anti-septic gently, just to be sure and then wrapped the gauze around his middle and secured it with as little tape as possible so not to irritate the skin. Putting the left over gauze and tape away, the blonde rose from his kneeling position on the mattress and went to put the items away before a hand on his wrist stopped him. "Hm?" Cloud uttered, turning his attention to Vincent who was looking up at him, a hint of a smile in his crimson eyes, "Thank you, little one." The blonde smiled genuinely and nodded before slipping out of his Master's grasp and put the kit back in the recesses of the bathroom. He tossed the used needle into the garbage and went back into the bedroom, grabbing his book and sat down on his side of the bed, no longer humming.

Looking behind him, he saw Vincent had curled up on his non-wounded side, facing the blonde with his eyes closed, apparently retreating to the depths of his own mind. Cloud sighed slightly, more out of relief than anything else as he settled himself into the comforts of the pillows behind him and crossed his ankles as his legs stretched out in front of him. Another boom of thunder rolled along the apartment making him shiver and he growled softly in annoyance. "Not one for storms?" the blonde heard curiously and he looked over at Vincent, his position never changing, even his eyes were still closed. Cloud blinked a few times, trying to see if he actually said something until the opening of Vincent's eyes confirmed that he had spoke when they lifted to look up into his own. "Thunder I can't handle. Gets on my nerves when it rumbles on my ribs." A soft chuckle rang into the room and Cloud's lips curved into a slight smile at the pleasant sound. Turning his attention back to his book when he saw those crimson eyes close, he furrowed his brows as a fleeting thought crossed his mind, _just what are Kei and Master up to?_

**Sorry if the storm scene just doesn't make sense, it's something I end up doing when there's a thunder storm going on outside (and trust me, lots of them happen due to the stupidity that is nature of Florida :sigh:). And yeah, this one kinda hit home a bit with the insecurities so it was really easy to write, let me tell ya! Anyways, read on to the next chapter and I might have some goodies for ya.**

**Oh, and just one more thing... have you noticed on most fan fictions that it's typed well and almost no typos until the 'naughty' scene arrives and there's like, _loads_ of typos or what not? I realized that earlier today and it made me giggle. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

A couple of weeks passed, Cloud coming and going with his delivery job that he didn't exactly want to get rid of just yet. His routine consisted of waking up and cooking breakfast for both him and Vincent, tending to Vincent's bandage, cleaning, going to work (if he was called in), then off to sparring practice with Zack, and then finally home where he tended to dinner for him and Vincent and cleaning up random messes that he happened to miss earlier that day before settling into the bathroom for a long hot shower and into bed to cuddle with his lover. A couple of the times he had arrived home after a long day, he was so irritable that he kept his mouth shut, even when Vincent spoke to him but only muttered a 'Yes, Vincent' or something of the like, but his lover never said a word.

The weeks turned into months as spring had turned into summer. Vincent had left for a few days and come back a couple of times during the passing time; his wound had healed beautifully, leaving almost no trace that he had ever been hurt except for a very faint scar. On this particular day, Cloud walked through the front door of the apartment and slid his boots off along with his leather jacket and gloves before placing his keys on the small shelf and shutting the door with his foot. "I'm home," he called out light-heartedly before walking into the bedroom and began to pack his black duffel bag once more with bottles of water he had gathered from the refrigerator and a towel. As he leaned over the bag to place some muscle salve in it, hands grabbed his hips with a gentle "Welcome home" in his ear. Jumping slightly at the touch, the blonde looked behind him to see Vincent smiling gently and his lips curled into a smirk. "You scared me," he said softly before turning his attention back to the bag, checking to make sure he had everything he needed. "Sorry," came the reply, hands never leaving his hips.

After a few moments of mulling over his possessions, he walked over to the dresser and began to change into his normal sparring clothes of loose pants and a thin white shirt. Cloud felt eyes on his back as he slid the shirt over his head and he looked over his shoulder as his slid his arms through the sleeves to see Vincent crossing his arms over his chest loosely, that playful smirk still on his lips. "You are looking much better, Cloud." A slight blush began to flare to his cheeks and the blonde waved a hand of dismissal at his Master, "Oh, stop it," he said cheekily, almost in an embarrassed tone. Looking down at himself, he realized that he was right. Muscles toned beautifully and stretched taut under his pale skin, and he blinked a few times as he looked at his arms to see they had bulged slightly larger than he last actually saw them. Blue eyes flashed to crimson and he scrunched his face in an expression that was rather funny, but cleared it away when he finished dressing. Turning to the raven-haired man, Cloud flashed a playful smile as he dropped the clothes into the hamper.

When he reached the bed, he picked up the bag and heaved it over his shoulder. Turning to walk out of the room, he leaned up and planted a rough but flirtatious kiss on those pale lips he relished. When he received pressure back against his own, he slowly withdrew and whispered huskily, "I'll be back soon, love." Blue eyes looked up into crimson once more and said softly, "You're welcome to come watch." that twisted smirk curling back on his lips once more. A soft chuckle rang through the air as Vincent uttered gently, "I don't think that would be such a good idea, I'll just wait for you to come home." Cloud nodded before kissing him again and jogging over to the front door to slide his boots back onto his feet. Grabbing his jacket, gloves, and keys, he swiftly left the apartment behind. _Too bad, _he thought with mocked disappointment as he put the bag in the delivery compartment of his motorcycle and slid his gloves on. Looking up to the window he knew Vincent would be standing at, he smirked again, _I actually wanted a chance to show off today._ Sliding his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, he put his riding glasses on his eyes and climbed onto the leather seat of his motorcycle, started the engine and drove off to the barracks of ShinRa.

&

**_Clang!_** Came the sound of crashing metal as two large swords met in the large sparring room. Blue eyes burned into violet, heat mingling and sweat glistening off of slick skin. Gasping and panting resonated through out the air, before a gaping smirk played on the blonde's lips and he pushed back with enough force to move back a few paces away from the raven-haired SOLDIER in front of him. "Hold on, Zack," the blonde panted as he relaxed his position and let the heavy practice sword drop the ground. They'd been at it for two hours now, almost, and it was time for a break. Zack nodded, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and dropped his sword to the side. Both of the men chatted about what faults the other one had or complimenting as they reached the duffel bag that sat in the corner. Cloud knelt down to it and produced the water bottles, tossing one to the SOLDIER and keeping the other for himself before grabbing the towel and standing back upright.

His muscles _sang_ with each movement he made. Not an unpleasant feeling, mind you, but rather unnerving when it's your body telling you to take a break. Twisting off the cap, he took two gulps of water before sighing contentedly at the coldness that ran down his throat and enveloped his hot chest. "Ya know, chocobo-head," Zack said as he leaned one of his broad shoulders against the white wall. "Hm?" was all the blonde said as he took another swallow of his drink before setting the bottle down and began to slip his now sweat-soaked shirt off of his body. "I'm really proud of you, man." Stopping in mid-motion, he had dropped his shirt into his bag and held his towel in one hand, the bottle of water in another. Blue eyes blinked a few times before eyebrows raised in question as he gazed at the SOLDIER standing before him. "What are you talking about, Zack?" Taking another sip of the water, not as eager this time, he closed his eyes for a moment while his other hand wiped the towel lazily along his chest and neck to mop up the sweat. "I mean, come on. Last year you were this timid little _kid_, and now look at you! You're almost a full grown man! You're a little more outgoing, hell you _smile_ a lot more."

Cloud looked over his bottle at Zack, his lips still pressed to the lip of the container, eyebrows still raised. "You've filled out some too, man. I mean, hell, if you didn't already have someone in the sheets I'd be taking care of that problem for ya." At this comment, the blonde spluttered, almost spitting water out on the man in front of him and his blue eyes widened to mere shock. "Seriously, Zack," his voice finally said, hoarse and broken like so long ago. Clearing his throat, he regained his composure and looked at him with a playful glare, "Don't kid about shit like that." "I'm being totally serious here! Although, I think it'd have to be a one time thing. Reno might get possessive too." Cloud laughed, tilting his head back as the sound rang around them. Looking back at the raven-haired man, Cloud smiled, "So true. He's got a set of teeth on him, though." Cloud remembered that conversation when he accidentally let it slip that he had slept with Reno, _twice._ He smirked slightly at the memory of Zack's wide violet eyes and his comment, _Damn, and here I was hoping I could get a piece. _ Both of them continued to talk for a few more minutes, and the blonde mentally noted the small glances that Zack had thrown behind him but didn't bother to make any notion what so ever. "Ready for some hand-to-hand then, Zack?" Cloud finally said as he set the half-empty bottle down along with the towel. Hearing the hollow thunk of the other container hitting the bottom of a trash can a few feet away, he heard the cheery reply from his best friend. "Hell yeah!"

Cloud outwardly grinned as the two men made their way to the middle of the room. Taking their positions, blue eyes stared into violet with one final statement, "Don't hold back, chocobo-head!" Cloud smirked coolly, his eyes flashing a hint of seriousness in them as he spoke, "You either, man!" his feet shifted as he spoke and launched him towards Zack at the last of the sentence. Fists colliding with arms and legs colliding with hands, they fought in flurries of swift motions. He heard angered words sing out in his mind as he threw a punch towards the SOLDIER, _You're not the only one, refusing to back down. You're not the only one, so get up!_ After a few more speedy punches and kicks, Cloud grabbed Zack's arm and tugged down, flipping himself up into the air and landed a few feet away gracefully, his fists in front of him. His heartbeat thudded in his ears and he smirked, panting in short gasps, sweat trickling down his face that he paid no heed to.

Zack began making his move, running towards the blonde and blind sighting him with a feint kick before jabbing him in the jaw and knocking him a few feet away. Cloud let out a startled groan of pain and surprise as he fell, rolling away, barely hearing the strangled "Cloud!" that rang into the air. Neither of them heard it as he rose to his feet and he snapped his gaze up to the SOLDIER who seemed to taunt him with a cocky grin. "What have I told you, Zack?" The blonde panted as he lifted his fists up by his face again. "Don't grin at me unless I'm unconscious!" Yelling out the last part of the sentence, he launched at the raven-haired man and managed a sweep-kick that caused him to jump to dodge. Knowing he would do that, he brought one of his hands down to support his weight on the floor and pushed his other foot up with almost all of his force, connecting with Zack's hip and knocked him across the room. Cloud watched him hit the mat on the wall and fall to the floor and he gave a triumphant cry as he ran over. "Zack, you okay?"

Kneeling down to the SOLDIER, he saw the lopsided grin once more as he dismissed the blonde, saying he was perfectly fine. "Your teeth okay?" Zack asked as Cloud helped him to his feet, both off them walking to the other side of the room, clearly done with their spar for the day. "Yeah, didn't think you'd actually connect though." They both laughed as Cloud grabbed the bottle and drained its contents before tossing it into the trash can and wiped the sweat away with his towel. "You don't like my grins, Cloud?" Looking up into Zack's face, he saw mocked pain that reflected the hurt in those violet eyes. The blonde blinked a few times, trying to figure out if it was out of amusement before a hard slap on the back issued itself on his shoulder. Jerking, he grinned as he saw Zack's expression change to that of pure joy. "I always have fun with you though, Zack. You should know that by now." "Yeah, well apparently your lover boy is enjoying himself too." Raising a blonde eyebrow, Cloud stared at Zack for a moment, watching his eyes trail to behind him again. Quickly, he whirled around to see Vincent leaning against the door in the far corner of the room wearing his signature outfit, minus the cape. His heart fluttered as he raised a hand to wave at the man, and in return received the same gesture.

"Looks like I gotta run, Zack. Good luck tomorrow!" Turning to face the SOLDIER, they both exchanged pats on the back of congratulatory gestures before Cloud packed his things and began walking over to his lover. Adrenaline began to level out in his system, his breathing slowing to a normal rate as he smiled genuinely to Vincent, a low ache in his stomach. "Did you have fun, little one?" His smile quickly turned into a grin as he nodded, his eyes still holding the glazed look of the adrenaline rush he felt earlier. As his blue gaze held onto that of crimson, he thought he saw the look of pure feral hunger in them and he furrowed his brows slightly. "Come on, then. Let's get you home and in the shower, I'm sure you're ready for dinner too, I bet?" Cloud smiled, his face relaxing and nodded, "Yeah."

After the ten minute drive home, he saw Vincent had been following him in a black sleek car he didn't recognize. Raising an eyebrow as he had the bike parked and the older man stepped out from behind the wheel. "Landlady's," the raven-haired man said as he shrugged slightly, dismissing the questioning glance with just one simple word. The blonde nodded and trekked up the stairs to the apartment to have his lover following him a few moments later, keys missing. Sliding his shoes off at the door; he slid his leather jacket, gloves, riding goggles, and keys in random places in the living room before walking into the hallway, almost oblivious to his lover's presence. As he padded into the bedroom, he placed the bag in his arm onto the floor next to the door, out of the way of anyone who walked in.

Quickly, he grabbed his clothing and walked into the bathroom, his mind still slightly fogged by the remnants of the adrenaline rush. Completely forgetting the towel, the blonde closed the bathroom door and undressed after putting the pants he had folded in his hand on the edge of the sink. Sliding the power button on the stereo to the 'on' position, he hummed along to the music as he started the water. Feeling the steam rise as the hot water splashed from the shower head into the tub, Cloud felt the heavy weight of the music caress him and he smirked to himself at the feeling. Stepping into the bathtub, he let the water soothe the muscles and pain in his body, and he finally began to notice the slight throb in his jaw. The blonde touched the swollen skin gently before wincing and his sight began to waver, his blue eyes closing as he propped a hand against the wall to keep himself upright. The music seemed to get louder and sharper, and the pain lessened until there was nothing. Panting softly, he opened his blue eyes that gave off their brilliant Mako shine as the green faded from them and he shuddered. _I hate that,_ he thought bitterly as he began to soap himself up.

The blonde seemed to lose himself as his eyes fluttered slightly, tilting his head up so the water ran down his toned neck and body, his hands cupped out in front of him to rinse the soap off. Another shiver ran down his spine and he furrowed his brows, something obviously changing around him. Slowly, he peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain and blinked, seeing the door opening slowly, almost too silently. At the sudden view of a pale hand, he hid back behind the curtain, heart lodged in his throat. He felt his heart race increasing rapidly, his breathing quickening just the same as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to run the soap through his hair. _Why am I getting so worked up over this? _He thought as he continued to massage his now dark tan spikes that drooped heavily with the weight of the water and the suds. _**Probably because of that look in his eye, he hasn't touched you in **__**so long**_, that dark voice mused, and he inwardly shuddered at its statement. Taking in a shuddering breath, he sighed in an attempt to calm him down. His body ached for a need he almost forgot about; he yearned for that touch, just a little one would suffice.

Was he addicted? Yes, he could safely say that, despite the amount of time he had spent without running his lips over his Master's body. Shaking his head again, he huffed a small breath and slowly let his arms snake in front of him, his hands cupping his shoulders and he bowed his head slightly, just reveling in the feel of the heat that poured down on his flesh. "Cloud?" a cool voice called into the room and he blinked his blue eyes slowly before peeking out of the shower curtain, "Yes?" "Dinner is finished. And then I have something to show you." The blonde nodded and watched his lover leave, closing the door behind him. _Was that fear in his eyes?_

**Woo! Chapter 27 is done! Hot sweaty sexy men beating each other up in nothing but sweat pants...:drool: Mmm. Anyways! Move on to the next one! Shoo, shoo!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chains of Hope

By: Yoshimara

* * *

Through-out this fic, there are random stanzas of songs that I just picked up off my computer. Probably too long of a list, so if you want the names of some of them, let me know and I will send the list to you. And also, I do not own FFVII, any lyrics posted in this story (unless otherwise specified), but I do own the scenario and any other characters that show in the story so do not use without my _personal_ permission. And on that note, enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

Cloud decided it was best not to wait and he finished his shower quickly, drying his body and hair with the towel that Vincent left behind when he left, before dressing in the dark silk pajama bottoms that caressed his now sandalwood smelling flesh. When he sat down at the dinner table, he fell into the old routine of waiting for Vincent to pick up his fork before letting himself take a bite of the delicious meatloaf that was made. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde looked up from his plate to see Vincent's crimson gaze on him. A shiver ran down his spine and he fought with everything he had to bite it down. "Something wrong, Vincent?" The ex-Turk shook his head, then swallowed his food before he spoke, "I was really amazed with your fighting capabilities, Cloud." A blush ran across Cloud's pale cheeks and he looked back down to his plate, "Well," he cautiously began, running his fork along the edges of gravy that sat pooled behind his piece of meat, "I had to do something to keep my mind off of you while you were gone. Half a year of training does that." Why did he feel so ashamed? Vincent didn't have a problem with him doing the practices with Zack, if anything, he encouraged it.

"Zack definitely hasn't lost his touch. Although, I'm glad that Sephiroth hasn't been around." The blonde looked back up at his Master to see him taking a bite and he sighed softly. "He was there a few times, but didn't do anything. He just watched," a shudder tore itself across his body forcefully, and he grimaced slightly, "kind of creepy, really." The raven-haired man nodded once before taking another bite of food. More silence spread through them as they finished their meals and wine, Cloud rising to clear the table. "Don't clean the dishes," he heard behind him as he carried off the plates. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Vincent rising from his seat, "Just set them in the sink and come into the bedroom." Without another word, the ex-Turk walked down the hallway and the blonde rose an eyebrow in utter confusion. _That's different,_ he thought as he did as he was told, placing the dirty dishes in their place before wiping his hands with the hanging dishtowel. Vincent _never_ wanted chores to be put off for any reason, this was getting just a tad strange and it slightly began to worry Cloud.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw Vincent sitting at the edge of the bed on the other side, his back to the doorway, seeming to be entranced in something that he held in his hands out of the blonde's view. Biting his bottom lip, he felt his body begin to tingle at the sight of his lover's pale back hunched over slightly, him now wearing nothing but a pair of dark crimson silk boxers. His black hair was free from the headband that now lay discarded from his head, flowing along his skin like a very still pond; even in the low lamplight there was the deadly shine to it that held its sheerness. Despite the fact it was a beautiful sight, Cloud couldn't help but wonder if his Master was sad. Walking over to the bed, he sat down slowly, not sure if he should speak as he shifted so he was sitting on his heels, toes jutting out behind him. Folding his hands in his lap, he continued to watch the ex-Turk, who finally lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder at Cloud, his crimson eyes seeming to glimmer in the low lighting with a deep emotion. Passion?

"Come," was all he said, almost so softly that Cloud barely caught it. The blonde rose to his feet off of the bed, and made his way over to Vincent. Slowly, he knelt down in that submissive pose that seemed to come like clockwork to him, sitting with his backside resting on his heels, hands folded behind his back with the backs of them resting gently on his lower back, and head bowed slightly. Another shiver ran down his spine mildly, his thoughts returning to the first night he met his Master and how his cool voice just echoed in his chest with that single word. _I never noticed how gorgeous he was back then,_ he thought with a hint of regret as he closed his blue eyes. Despite all of the self-reliance Cloud had built up, all of the free-will, he couldn't help but bend to this man's command. Every request he had received sent some kind of energy through his veins, some kind of _power_ that made the blonde want to live and thrive.

Rustling above him was heard and a small click resonated in his ears. Movement sounded as well, but Cloud paid no mind as his body fell into complete submissive mode. Hell, Vincent could abuse the blonde if he desired to and said blonde wouldn't move a muscle. He felt the brush of skin against his shoulders and something being placed on his neck that was so soft to the touch, it reminded him of his Master's skin. A soft click sounded behind him and the blonde opened his eyes half-way, staring at the plush burgundy carpet underneath him. "Look up at me, Cloud." He fought another shiver at the commanding but lust-filled undertone of that voice as he slowly brought his face up. Whatever was on his neck stretched as he craned his face up to stare into those crimson eyes he adored so much. The ex-Turk leaned in on his knees slightly, peering down at the blonde beneath him with a couple tresses of his black hair falling into his face. Something clicked underneath his chin, but Cloud didn't move; he kept his blue Mako eyes level with those crimson ones.

The blonde saw the strong compassion in them, trying to shield the lust behind it all. "It's been over a year since you've been with me, Cloud," that soothing voice began softly, their gazes never faltering as he spoke. "I honestly can't tell you what compelled me to buy you in the first place, but something tore at me to look and I don't regret it one bit. I've never been happier in my life to wake up beside you, or to see your face in the house when I come home." Cloud felt his chest grow tight with emotion as those words spilled over him. _Please don't tell me that he's changed his mind,_ he thought with a hint of fear. "Cloud, I want you to know that I love you so much. Do you feel the same?" The blonde nodded, daring not to use his voice as a response. A hint of a smile grazed those thin lips he tasted so many times before, and it seemed to light up Vincent's face, those crimson eyes flashing the truth and love that his words reflected. "Would you be willing to stay here permanently, Cloud? I'm giving you this choice because no one else has ever let you have your say."

Blue eyes blinked in amazement—no, utter _shock_ at the question. "Of course I would, Vincent." Cloud replied, fighting the almost irresistible urge to just pounce the man in front of him and kiss him senseless. Something tugged at his neck, craning his face closer to the ex-Turks. So close, in fact, that their lips hovered over each others, their breath mingling in the little space that they shared. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Cloud," he heard his lover whisper huskily before their lips crashed in a kiss filled with passion and love that was so gentle but needed. A soft moan escaped from Cloud's throat as his heart pounded in his chest so hard, he thought it would explode. Fingers traced along his jawline, gently framing the muscles underneath as their lips parted. Cloud kept his eyes half-lidded and he suddenly became hotter as he fought to keep his breathing to a normal level. "I love you," the blonde whispered, his nerves growing warmer with the emotion that swirled within him. "I love you too, little one."

Lips met lips, parting to the feel of heated tongues that caressed. Another moan escaped Cloud at the wonderful taste and a hand slipped up to his shoulder, teasing the flesh with gentle fingertips. The ex-Turk parted from the shuddering blonde, a smirk on his face. "Now, I believe we have some catching up to do." Slowly, he rose to his feet, tugging what Cloud now saw was a chain attached to his neck; rising to his feet, he followed Vincent who crawled onto the bed and pulled him into an embrace, hungrily kissing once more. Cloud's mind whirled at the sensations, closing his blue Mako eyes, he felt like his nerves were on fire as he pressed his tongue against Vincent's again, lapping lovingly at the muscle. Hands roamed on heated flesh, soft gasps and moans emanated through the air when fingertips collided with special spots. When they parted, blue glossy eyes stared up into shining crimson.

A hand reached to Cloud's hip, ghostly tracing the flesh as it lowered the waistband of his pants. In a swift movement, they were off of his body, his half-erect member exposed to the cool air and he shuddered. Lips traced along his jawline and to his neck, teeth harshly gripping the flesh underneath to tear a cry from the blonde. Pain tumbled into pleasure as he closed his eyes slowly, rocking his head back against the pillows that were slightly askew. "Mm, hold on a moment," came the muttering voice underneath his ear and movement made him open his blue eyes. Vincent was leaning over the side of the bed opposite of the blonde, searching for something. After a few moments, the ex-Turk sat back up and leaned over Cloud, kissing him roughly. Something wrapped itself around his wrists with the same sheerness as the collar on his neck and he shuddered, hearing a click and the scraping of metal against the plaster of the wall.

Looking up, he saw red velvet cuffs on his wrists, not completely constricting but enough so he couldn't escape, connected together with a small chain that looped into the two links and lead to a hidden hook behind him on the wall. Blinking a few times, he felt another wave of emotion run over him as he was bound, his blue eyes looking up to crimson and he saw that playful smirk on his pallid face. "Tell me what you don't want, Cloud," Vincent uttered softly before leaning again and bit down on his flesh, causing another cry from the blonde. He couldn't think, his mind being cluttered with all the pleasure and pain to register much of anything. Gasping for breath, he managed a weak, "N—no blood," and a chuckle emitted from underneath him. "Alright, then. Tell me when it's too much." Hands ghosted themselves over his shoulders and down his chest, flicking at hardened nipples and he cried out again with a shiver, his blood running hot in his veins.

Teeth met with flesh again, leaving the mark of their presence with each bit of contact as they made their way along his neck and down his breastbone. Each jolt of pain sent Cloud's mind for a spin, the pleasure erupting through each nerve as he arched his back with a whimper. God, how he loved the feel of it! That mouth that pleased him so ran down his left hip, planting a gentle kiss on that dreaded scar before moving down his thigh, biting more. Cloud's cries echoed off of the walls, his body on fire. _Don't stop,_ he almost begged, biting his bottom lip to keep from voicing his needs as another growl emitted from his throat and ended in a pant. His breathing became irregular, his mind swimming in the bliss of the pain and he rolled his head back farther into the pillows behind him, his hands clenching into fists. Teeth scraped down his thigh and nipped inside, stinging the sensitive flesh that resided there and he moaned again, parting his legs a little bit for better access.

Hearing a low chuckle, he slowly opened his eyes to peer down at his lover below him who had his crimson eyes looking up at him. Vincent was bent down over his groin that ached, his lips curved up into a mischievous smirk that hovered over his right hip. He could see the red spots that were all over his flesh, showing their mark of possession. Looking back to the raven-haired man poised below him, he licked his dry lips and panted softly, blue eyes pleading for _any_ sort of touch. He watched those pearly whites scrape along his shaft and he groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows again. Warmth and wetness coated his member and he whimpered, arching his back so painfully tight that he thought for a quick moment that it would snap. Letting out another moan, his back fell and he hit the bed with a light bouncing movement before he flung his head to the side as the heat moved all over him. Bliss washed over him as nails dug into his hips, keeping him in place roughly but pleasantly.

Moments seemed to stretch to hours to Cloud, his teeth raking his bottom lip as wave after wave of pain and pleasure ran through him. He didn't feel the warmth disappear, his mind didn't register the rough pain that began to run through his stomach as fingers groped his insides. The mist cleared when he felt the jerk of pleasure and pain rushing through him and he arched his back again, opening his eyes that shined brightly with lust and bare tears. Looking up, he saw Vincent towering over him but not moving as their lips met gently, apologetically. A tear ran from the corner of his eye and down the side of his face to get lost in his hairline as his lover began to move, pushing the pain away into pleasure, but not for long. Another bite lands itself on his shoulder as the ex-Turk's teeth sink into Cloud's skin and he whimpers, grinding his hips involuntarily against his when they meet.

Something inside of the blonde clicked and blue eyes fluttered as he began to be swept away in the feeling of Vincent around him. Deep within his soul, he felt the love and compassion as they cried their releases. Weak arms undid his wrists and he subconsciously melded into the warmth that was Vincent's embrace, not caring about the throbbing that ran along his body, shuddering with the remnants of that bliss. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to relax and opened his blue eyes to look up into crimson that peered down at him. "I love you," he whispered shakily, his hands in loose fists on Vincent's chest. The raven-haired man smiled genuinely and kissed him softly, pouring the emotions between the two men into each other. "I love you, too." As sleep came over them, a fleeting voice ran through the blonde's mind as the serenity of the darkness swept over him with one last thought: _And in our momentary lull we realize. I am forever your slave, as you are forever my Master._

**Such a sweet ending, ne? And I know what some of you are thinking, 'what happened to Sephiroth?!'. Well, don't worry! I'm about to type up a sequel to this story...might be a bit more angsty in the beginning but hopefully not so 'musical'. Although, I'll throw in the music anyways just because I love it. Keep an eye out for the sequel called 'Chains of Rapture'! Thank you to those who have stuck through this, and have a wonderful time doing whatever it is you people do when not enjoying smut. :P**


End file.
